


To Believe

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Contest, Death, M/M, Magic, Mavin, RageHappy, Word prompt, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Michael, the glow started as subtle, something that can almost be seen as imaginable where one could blink their eyes tightly and it would be gone... except it wasn't gone... it came back. Think of it as a gift or a curse, but either way, it did exist.</p><p>Part of the <a href="http://glackedandmullered.tumblr.com/post/120457379744/the-michael-jones-fic-challenge">Michael Jones Fic Challenge</a>.</p><p>Playlist found <a href="http://8tracks.com/heytheregisela/to-believe-playlist">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, glackedandmullered (Chu) is holding a cool contest and I saw that "Magic" was one of the word prompts, so I jumped on the opportunity since I've always kind of wanted to write something with magic, hehe. You can read the rules and everything about this contest (link in the summary) if you wish to join as well. So far, I have it planned as 7 chapters, because I obviously have to go all out hahaha. I just have much to write, but I tried to keep it under ten chapters even though there is no word limit. Anyway, enjoy! I plan on having this done and completed in time for the deadline (July 1st) since it isn't a full fic. :)

The glow started as subtle, something that can almost be seen as imaginable where one could blink their eyes tightly and it would be gone... except it wasn't gone... it came back. Small hands cupped underneath the floating ball of golden light that only seemed to get brighter by the second as wide eyes watched in astonishment. Was it humanly possible for anyone to have the ability of creating such a thing out of thin air? And with their _own_ hands?

He wasn't even quite sure how this came to really be. One moment he was feeling outraged and cheated by being sent to his chambers for an accident that he hadn't even been apart of. But _of course_ he was to blame for it since he was the one _there_ when the mess was found. He tried explaining to his parents that he was only there because he came to inspect scene and was just as confused about the whole thing as they were. No doubt it was his older brothers who had gotten into another one of their useless play fights and managed to break almost everything in their sight. So, they fled from the room and left their little brother to run in afterward wondering what all that noise was.

Was that something his parents would believe, though? No, of course not. They hated listening to him. He was a mere child who never wanted to take anything seriously, so why should he, and anything that came out of his mouth, be taken seriously?

The unfairness of it all left the boy in a silent anger of punching his pillow and fighting back tears that were forcing their way out with such might. It wasn't right, it wasn't right. He was innocent. He was. He always was. It wasn't him who did it! It _wasn't_. And with one last attempted punch to his pillow, one he made sure to use the rest of strength on, he found himself not even going through it, pausing halfway as he _swore_ his fist was illuminated. His gritted teeth loosened, his eyebrows rose, his breath hitched in his throat, and his fingers uncurled, but the light had faded.

And yet, he continued to gape at his left hand that slowly started to tremble in fear of what he knew he just witnessed. How did he do it? Did he even want to know? Well... yes. He wanted to know how exactly he caused _that_ to occur and if it was just something that happened as a spur of the moment or whether it could be more than that.

With a deep breath, he closed his fist again and squeezed, using as much force as possible, but nothing happened. He was going to do it once more, but then he laughed. This was ridiculous. That light or whatever he might have seen had to be a trick of the mind, right? Who on earth ever heard of a person with glowing hands? He therefore uncurled his fingers and decided to let it be. Although, unlike the first time, when he uncurled his fingers, a faded ball of light hovered over his palm.

He was more than certain his mind _wasn't_ playing with him after all. This was real and the proof was there in front of his face. He also realized the longer he stared and thought about it, the more visible it became as if it was just waiting for a sign to say that it was okay, and since he wasn't saying “no”, it decided that it _was_ okay.

And now here he was, holding up the bright glow that was doing fine on its own with just floating above his palms. He was beginning to breathe faster as his heart thudded almost painfully in his chest – he could hear the loud drum beats clearly in his ears. Really, he could not decide between wanting to feel excited over this or absolutely frightened. He was leaning more towards the fright, though, especially when a voice inside his head whispered how abnormal this was. What would everyone think if they saw this? What would they say?!

“ _Michael_!”

He gasped. His mother. Oh, no. No, no, no. Michael put his hands down and the ball instantly dissolved from the air, leaving him a brief moment of relief, but that was much too short lived when he looked down and saw both of his hands still showered in that golden sparkle.

“No, _go away_!” He urged, lifting his hands up in front of his face, the panic only making his breathing unsteady and shaky.

“Michael!” His mother was getting closer, her footsteps only down the hall from his bedroom door. At least her tone wasn't angry like it was earlier...

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat. “S-stop,” he begged under his breath as he turned his hands to examine them from back to front; they were completely glowing.

“Are you purposely ignoring me, Michael?!” His mother asked as he shouted out one more time for the light to _go away_. In doing so, he started to wave his hands wildly like the light would get off his hands as though it was just paint and he didn't even notice that his mother had walked in.

The light finally started to fade and he breathed out a sigh as he stopped his movements. That's when he heard her.

“It's you,” she whispered.

Michael felt himself tense up, but he spun around to look at her anyway. “Something's wrong-” but he jumped back when he heard her loud gasp. She then raised a pointed finger at him as her other hand was brought up to her mouth.

“It is you,” her voice was mumbled now behind her hand, but Michael understood her well.

“ _What do you mean_?” He practically cried.

“I knew it would be one of my sons, but I never suspected it would be _you_ , especially not at this age.”

“But Mama, what are you talking about? What _am_ I?!” Michael could have cringed at how whiny that tone came out of him. Frankly, he was growing way passed impatient and needed his answers _now._

His mother didn't answer; she turned on her heel and rushed out of his room, calling out for her husband. Michael took a step forward, but quickly stopped and glanced back down at his hands. He could have kissed the ground from how happy he was to not see that strange glow surrounding them again. Putting that aside, though, he hurried to follow his mother, not even noticing the damage that had been done to the walls of his bedroom from flailing his hands around.

“It's Michael! Michael's the one!” He heard her say as he reached the end of the hallway of their small home.

There was a frantic “ _What_?!” that came from his father and that was followed by the screeching sound of a chair being pulled back. “Are you sure?”

“I'm more than sure!” She said something else, but Michael could not hear it for she had lowered her voice to a mumble.

The small boy peeked into the kitchen where his parents were standing. He wanted to ask for what felt like the millionth time what they meant, but he resisted and settled on watching from the shadows.

“You should have seen his _eyes_...” his mother spoke a little louder, “Oh, I'll never get that image out of my head.”

 _My eyes?_ Michael tentatively brought a hand up to touch right underneath his left eye, as if that were to the key to the answer. His father turned his head and spotted Michael standing there near the doorway.

“So, it's you, boy?”

Michael gasped and put his hands down before looking up to meet his father's hard stare. “I wish one of you would explain to me what you're talking about,” he said softly. “I have no idea what I am...” Much to his surprise, the expression on his father's face softened as the man began walking toward him.

“What's wrong with me?” He had to ask, because from the moment his hand lit up with that golden shimmer, he's been afraid out of his wits. Why wouldn't they just tell him already?! The suspense was honestly painful.

His father crouched down in front of him and tilted his head as he looked over Michael's face. “How is this possible? I always believed it would be one of your brothers... or none at all,” those last words were barely a whisper.

“And he is just a child,” his mother added, repulsively. Michael could _feel_ her glare on him. “He isn't going to know how to properly handle it.”

“Then he won't learn here,” his father simply stated as he got back on his feet and retreated to the other side of the cramped kitchen.

Michael's mouth fell open as his mother blinked in surprise, but they both waited in silence for the man to further explain himself.

“He will learn elsewhere with someone who knows exactly what he's going through.”

At this, Michael's mother turned away. “You mean _him_ , don't you?”

Michael could have rolled his eyes, because there they were again with the secrecy. At this point, he was becoming more so annoyed than afraid of what he had been able to create.

“He's the only other one of Michael's kind that I can say I do trust and know well,” his father answered. He glanced back and forth between his wife and his son with an expression that Michael could not exactly read. There was a hint of _something_ in there, except he was having trouble detecting what. His father was purposely holding back.

Michael couldn't even give himself a moment to contemplate it more, because a particular word his father had used finally hit him. “Wait... _elsewhere_?” He asked frantically. “What do you mean 'elsewhere'?”

His father turned his full attention to him again. “We can't keep you here. You'll grow curious of your gift and rumors will spread, especially if you don't know what to do with it. I can't have them thinking we are just like my ancestors. I can't let them fear us. We have enough problems,” he paused only to take a deep breath.

“I thought I was prepared for this day. I supposed I was wrong. Sending you to my friend is our only other choice. He _will_ know what to do no matter how young you are. He will teach you and once you learn all you need to learn, you may return, but listen, boy, that will not be next week or next month. It will not be next year or even the year after. Because of your age and your innocence, let's not forget your immaturity,” he raised an eyebrow there as he stared Michael down, “it's going to take dreadfully longer than it would if it were one of your older brothers.”

“W-what?” Michael breathed out, that terror from earlier slowly coming back; his breathing was picking up again.

“Listen, Michael,” he turned to his mother who was now speaking to him, “Time will pass and you will be back here before you know it. I _promise_.” The sincerity in her smile and the soothing tone of her voice relaxed the fast beating heart in Michael's chest.

The boy nodded once, but even if this was what he needed to do, he wasn't happy with it. He would _never_ be happy with it. _It's for the best_ , he told himself, and it wasn't the last time he would be saying that.

Within the next morning, what little clothes he had were stuffed into a bag and ready to leave with him and his father on the ride to this mystery friend's home. His father told him more about the man, though, how he did indeed have the same sort of _gift_ that Michael possessed and he was excellent at keeping it from the world and passing on as “any other ordinary man”. Which was what Michael would soon perfect as well.

His father went on to elaborate on tales of this man, but Michael had long since lost interest in listening and simply curled up in the corner of the wagon he was settled in with his bag. The sun was still high up in the sky and this was probably not the time for a nap, yet he couldn't stop his eyelids from shutting. All throughout the previous night, he managed to wake up every hour with a jump and a gasp as everything replayed in his mind. The golden light he'd created in his own two hands, the words his mother had spoken, the plan his father had come up with, and just _knowing_ he would be leaving home was more than enough for him to have the least comforting sleep of his life.

Sleeping in a wooden wagon going down numerous bumpy roads led by a steed that was nearing such an old age was anything but comfortable. Michael attempted to sleep anyway and he only woke when the painfully loud movements came to a stop. He heard the neigh from his father's horse before he could will his eyes open and throw his arms up to stretch.

“You made it,” an unfamiliar voice cheerfully greeted.

Michael yawned quietly and turned his head to find a strange man standing near the horse while his father hopped off. The man looked like nothing Michael had possibly imagined him to look. The child admittedly imagined someone with gray hair and a long beard to match it, with wrinkles dawning the entirety of his face and maybe even a hat of sorts. Oh, and odd clothing. But what Michael saw instead was a man who honestly appeared to be slightly younger than his dad – dark blond hair and bright blue eyes, no beard and little to no wrinkles in sight. There also wasn't a hat and his clothes were of any man that could afford a new decent shirt here and there. Perhaps Michael's imagination had gotten ahead of himself, but he was only ten years old who loved to get lost in his own thoughts to escape the nags of his mother from time to time.

The man returned Michael's gaze and smiled softly. “You must be...” he trailed off, brow furrowing and another raising.

“ _Michael_ ,” his father finished for him.

“Ah, uh... Michael,” the man nodded, though the confusion on his face didn't waver. “Yes. Right. Well, it is nice to finally meet you, Michael.”

“Who are you?” Michael bluntly asked as he crossed his arms.

“ _Michael_ ,” his father hissed and the boy flinched.

The man walked towards the back of the wagon to open it and Michael was hesitant in moving a muscle as a hand reached out to him. “My name is Ryan,” the man introduced himself, “and I know you're afraid, but I'm here to help you understand everything. You won't have to be scared. You'll soon realize why what you have is a good thing,” that sentence was followed by another charming smile, one that did seem to calm Michael's nerves.

The boy licked his dry lips and stood slowly. His legs were weak and wobbly from how long he'd been sitting, but he managed to make his unbalanced way toward the edge with his bag clutched in his arms as some safety guard to him.

“It's okay,” Ryan said to him in a hushed tone and Michael forced the corners of his mouth to rise up when Ryan grabbed his hand to help him jump off. “Now,” Ryan got down on one knee to be at eye level with Michael, “Are you hungry?”

As if on cue, Michael's stomach let out an unpleasant growl that even his father could hear from all the way up in front of the wagon. Ryan grinned.

“I'll take as a 'yes', then,” he said and Michael felt his cheeks heat up a little. “Lucky for you, I just finished making supper. Go on ahead and help yourself to some; it's on the kitchen stove,” he nodded towards the house on top of the hill just a little down the path and Michael stared over at it nervously.

So that was where he'd been staying... that was where he'd been calling “home”.

Michael looked at his father for another answer and his father flashed him a small smile of reassurance. Biting down on his lower lip, Michael stepped forward in the direction of the house, but then stopped and turned back to Ryan. The friendly gaze the man had been having slowly faded and a frown took over. Not only was he able to see the dismay burned into those brown eyes of Michael's, he could feel it as if it was his own sentiment. He opened his mouth to say a few comforting words to the child, but a throat being cleared had them both looking over at Michael's father.

“Michael, go on now. I have a few things to discuss with Ryan.”

Michael inhaled shakily and nodded as he once again walked toward the house. He paused briefly as he reached his father to say his farewell. “I will miss you,” he tried not to whimper, though he could not stop his eyes from watering. His vision became blurrier than usual that he closed his eyes to steady himself and his father bent down to pat the top of his curly hair.

“You'll be fine, son; I will await your return.”

And with those words in mind, Michael sighed and opened his eyes before turning away. He took a moment to stand on the tips of his toes to pat the horse on her forehead. Though he never spent more than ten minutes on any day with her, he would miss her just as much. And this time when he walked, he didn't halt, he didn't look back. He continued on his way until he reached the front door of the cottage home.

This was only temporary.

This wasn't permanent.

As soon as he learned all that he needed to, he would be back in his own bedroom with his own family and everything would go back to how it was. Even if he wasn't so fond of the way life was at his house, it was still his life and he didn't want a thing about it to change. But this was something that had to be done first and he could do that.

He could be brave and he would be.

The fact that Ryan was everything he didn't think he'd be – and definitely much nicer even though there was a stranger living in his home – made it easier. So, Michael sat down at the kitchen table after serving himself a bowl of the freshly made soup on the stove and he picked up the spoon with a hint of a smile upon his face. Before digging in, he took a moment to look around at his surroundings, taking everything in slowly. And then he sighed.

He didn't know it yet, but at the very spot where he sat was where he would soon discover the true meaning behind the golden light. It was where he would be taught the path he was destined to take, because, as fate would have it... Michael Jones could do magic.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He was eighteen now. Eighteen.

Eight years had come and gone, yet he was still there, still learning, and still not home. There was a bright side, though! Or rather, that's what Ryan would go on saying every time he spotted the teen seeming a little down about everything. Well, that “bright side” was the fact that in those eight years, Michael really had learned plenty, and plenty more. He was kind of the ideal student – eager to discover new things (even impatient when it all ended too soon) and was good at following along. There were times where he would quietly say under his breath how he felt like a bother in Ryan's home and since it was evident those were words weren't exactly meant for Ryan to hear, Ryan never responded. Although, he would make it his mission to make Michael smile and feel more at home each time he overheard those sad mumbles.

The first year had to be the toughest. Ryan would often wake at night to hear soft cries coming from the bedroom next door and he'd sometimes walk in there to check up on the kid, but Michael would quickly feign himself asleep to not encounter any questions or conversations. This didn't surprise the man. He knew a child wouldn't so easily adjust to a new home away from his family, away from everything he knew so well since he was born. The only time Michael would really speak was during the lessons.

Ryan couldn't lie, though, in saying that he wasn't relieved when he started noticing the changes in Michael during other times. Michael began to open up more, telling Ryan of all of his favorite things, his favorite memories, his least favorite (and some of those did spark some concern in Ryan), but most importantly, he talked about his dreams for the future.

Michael craved adventure, that was for certain. He wanted to travel through the lands just to see what he could possibly stumble upon, whether it'd be interesting people or beautiful sights. Ryan would tell him each time that it would happen as long as he continued to grow stronger, but courage was definitely something Michael possessed – Ryan could sense it more than anything.

Each summer, when Michael's birthday rolled around, Ryan would do his best in throwing a little something for the boy. His eleventh birthday wasn't the greatest since Michael refused to leave his room and Ryan finally let him. His twelfth birthday, however, was an improvement. Ryan went as far as to invite the young girl who lived down the road from them. She was only a year younger than Michael and Ryan knew being around someone his age would cheer him up. The girl accepted the invitation without hesitation and immediately came over. Michael was slumped on a chair in the living room when she entered the house with such a bright smile on her face. Oh, she could barely contain her excitement and rushed to Michael to shout a “happy birthday” to him.

Not even knowing who she was, Michael merely furrowed his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

“I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lindsay,” she held out her hand. Michael blinked and glanced back and forth from her hand to her face.

“Introduce yourself back, Michael,” Ryan said from the kitchen. “Manners.”

Michael wanted to roll his eyes and say a comment about how Ryan wasn't his father, but deciding against it to avoid any sort of conflict or awkwardness, he forced a smile as he shook Lindsay's hand. “I'm Michael,” he said softly.

“I know Ryan has some animals... can we go see them?” But Lindsay then gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands. “I mean, it's _your_ birthday! So only if _you_ want to.”

Yes, Ryan didn't just live on a farm for nothing, so he did indeed have plenty of animals that needed lots of attending to, which was what usually kept Michael busy on most days when magic lessons weren't happening.

Michael tilted his head to peek at Ryan over Lindsay's shoulder, but Ryan was purposely making sure not to return the gaze by paying _close_ attention to what he was making for lunch. With a sigh, Michael nodded and Lindsay grabbed his hand before practically dragging him off the chair and out of there (seriously, Michael would have fallen on his face if he wasn't quick to regain himself). Ryan turned around and watched the two kids run out of the house and toward the barn with a smile on his face.

As soon as they reached the red building, their hands separated and they pulled open the doors together. Michael wasn't sure what fun they could have around animals, especially ones he had to spend so much time with already, but he also couldn't remember the last time he actually spoke to another kid, so he tried to see the joy in it.

“Oh, a _cow_!” Lindsay exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to the animal's side.

“Uh, yeah, that's... that's Edgar,” Michael told her, trailing behind. “He's Ryan's favorite.”

“Edgar? That's a funny name for a cow,” Lindsay laughed and Michael found himself smiling out of his control. It was just seeing Lindsay with that cow and every other animal they came across, how caring and sweet she was to them and to Michael, that made it all too simple for that friendship to bloom.

And not only would she make sure to be there on Michael's day every year, she made it habit in general of coming over many times a week when she knew Michael wouldn't be too busy. At first she wasn't sure what he and Ryan would be up to in the early mornings, yet she never questioned it knowing it wasn't her place to ask. Michael hated keeping his and Ryan's magic abilities from her, though. If anyone could be trusted, it was her. She never gave them reason not to trust her and perhaps she wouldn't deem them monsters if she knew. Well, if she did, there was always a solution of Ryan erasing her memory, making her forget that little confession.

In fact, erasing minds of certain memories was one of Ryan's specialties – his own personal specialty. Besides running a farm and mentoring Michael, Ryan had himself another side job where he would heal any poor wandering soul that was in pain and was asking for help. They were expecting to hopefully run into someone who knew how to heal any kind of wound (unless they were lucky enough to run into a doctor but that was hardly probable), but who they ran into was completely better. Coming into Ryan's farm meant surviving any deadly consequences they may have found themselves in. Ryan would bring them into the house and heal them. The person would cry out, calling Ryan names, calling him a demon – the _devil,_ the list pretty much went on from there. So, the second they were healed, Ryan would make them forget anything had even happened before sending them on their way with food and water and telling them some excuse about how they had passed out near his home.

It was a way of keeping people out of his business about his magic. Either someone who was frightened would go screaming and it would bring attention to Ryan's home, or someone who truly believed would run to tell the world of the magical being who saved their life and that would also bring attention. Ryan just didn't want any kind of it.

Michael understood this and promised to never tell a soul of his own powers, but as years went and his friendship with Lindsay only grew closer, it was becoming difficult. What he would give to just have someone else besides Ryan to talk about his magic to. The thought of erasing a memory from Lindsay's mind didn't settle right with Michael, but he just had a good feeling they wouldn't need to. The next step was convincing Ryan of that.

At the age of sixteen while they were cleaning up after dinner, Michael brought it up. “Ryan, I can _guarantee_ she wouldn't tell anyone else. Why would she? She loves us... well, she loves _me_ ,” he grinned.

Ryan sighed through his nose and shrugged. “It's not that I don't trust Lindsay, but uh, it's a risk, Michael. It's a big one and one I would prefer not taking.” There wasn't a response from Michael, which came as a surprise to Ryan and finally the man had to turn to look at him to make sure everything was alright. He didn't expect to come face to face with an angry expression and crossed arms.

“Oh, I was _sure_ I was speaking to a sixteen year old and not a child,” Ryan joked as he looked over Michael's head.

“ _Ryan_ ,” Michael grumbled.

The corners of Ryan's lips rose. There were some things he just couldn't say no to. “Fine. You can tell her.” That was all it took for that anger to immediately transition into excitement.

Telling Lindsay (and _proving_ it to her, because the girl was a little skeptical) was indeed a smart decision. She didn't fear them for what they could do, she didn't call them names, and she certainly never told anyone. If anything, it only made her bond with Michael stronger which made Michael happier. It was just one of those things that the teen needed to feel better about where his life had ended up going. The letters that would come every now and then from his parents did serve in helping as well, because at least he knew his parents were still thinking about him as often as he thought about them.

That was why, at eighteen, he wasn't as miserable as Ryan was worried he would be.

Michael sat on one of the benches outside of the barn while Ryan occupied himself with cleaning it out. He would have assisted him, but Ryan assured him it wasn't necessary. So, there he sat and he didn't even realize when he started absentmindedly letting his magic show on his left hand. A small ball began to form, one he'd grown so used to seeing and one that could cause an excessive amount of damage if used incorrectly, as Ryan had explained, but Michael never tried using it for bad or good; he merely liked playing with it in his hands when he was bored.

Ryan stepped out of the barn to head into the house for a drink when he noticed what Michael was doing. He shook his head before lifting his hand. Sparks of blue light flickered from his fingers and before Michael could look over to see it, they shot over at Michael's golden ball of light, dissolving it in seconds. Michael jumped in his seat and stared in awe of his now empty hand until he realized what had happened. He then glared over at the man.

“How the hell do you do that?”

“Magic,” Ryan smirked.

“Funny,” Michael dryly answered.

“Just stop with bringing up yours so much. I already told you how tiring that can be, especially when we've already enough of it earlier during your lessons.”

Michael threw up his hands in frustration and got to his feet to follow after Ryan. “But I don't feel tired from the lessons and I wasn't even doing anything big with my magic right now; I was only playing around with it.”

“I don't know how much more I'm going to have to stress the fact that when you use magic, big or small, it uses up _a lot_ of your energy. Yes some bigger spells can be more exhausting than smaller ones, but either way, your energy is where it comes from and you may not think it's a big deal to play with it, but it can be. Give it a break for the day.”

“You aren't being fair, Ryan.”

Ryan halted in his tracks and turned around, catching Michael off guard who had to came a quick and rough stop. The teen even cursed under his breath, but Ryan didn't comment on that, “Looking out for your well being isn't being fair? Hmm, and here I thought I was doing great.”

“Okay,” Michael huffed. “I understand, but it's not fun when you get to do _all_ of this shit that makes an impact while I have to sit back and pretend as practice.”

“There was a time when I had to be like you, too, and now look at me,” Ryan uncurled his fingers to reveal his blue and bright mystical light. “I'm amazing.” With a smug smile, he turned back around and continued toward the house.

“Show off,” Michael mumbled.

“ _Michael_!” A voice sang. Michael's eyes brightened as he turned to his head to find Lindsay walking down the trail.

“I've come with an invitation,” she said, in a rather formal tone that was followed by a bow like Michael was some sort of royalty. Michael couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, but he did smile afterward.

“To what?” He asked her.

“Why, to the town!” She pointed in its direction. “When was the last time you've been there?”

Michael raised an eyebrow as he thought about it. Ryan did allow him to do almost anything he wanted (as long as he stayed out of trouble and made it back safely, of course), but even so, Michael usually chose to stay at the house, which was silly for someone who craved excitement. He shrugged, however, as he said, “I can't remember.”

“And that's why we are going there today!”

Michael felt like he had merely mentally groaned, but he must have done it out loud as well, because Lindsay was staring at him with a hard look.

“Don't give me that, Michael Jones,” she said as she closed the space between them. “You need some time away from this place. Yes, I know it's lovely-”

“Lindsay-”

“No, no, I know it is, but sometimes you need a break.”

Michael opened his mouth and was ready to continue protesting, but he decided on asking her something else. “Is there a reason you're going into town or is it only to bother the fuck out of me by making me go with you?”

“A little bit of both,” she smiled innocently. “I do need have some shopping to do for my mother and I thought, 'Why not have Michael come with me?'.”

“You know, we spend enough time together already...”

Lindsay placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. “Do I look like someone who is going to take 'no' for an answer?” Michael shook his head. “It won't be so bad, okay?”

Michael finally smiled again. “Okay,” he agreed.

 

* * *

 

Everyday counted for celebration... well, to the townspeople anyway. Music always played beautifully throughout the square where many would eventually get up to dance to, never caring or never being embarrassed of who would watch. No one was there to judge; they were only there to have fun.

As Lindsay and Michael tried making their way through the chaos to get to the markets, a few girls actually stopped Michael to ask for a dance. Michael blinked in surprise and looked to Lindsay for help. Lindsay was grinning as she shrugged, and then she nudged Michael toward one of the girls.

“But I don't know how to...” Michael hissed to Lindsay.

Lindsay looked over at the girl, “Show him how it's done.”

Michael gaped at Lindsay while the girl gladly pulled him away with her. It was that moment that Lindsay knew Michael wasn't just being modest – he couldn't dance to save his life. But oh how he tried keeping up with that girl that was practically flawless in her steps. Lindsay didn't want to laugh, so she pursed her lips and watched with the urge picking at her every few seconds.

Once the song ended, Michael sighed in relief and hurried back to Lindsay's side even though he could hear the girl's friend saying how it was her turn. Lindsay finally helped him out.

“I'm sorry,” she said to the friend, “but I brought him here for a reason. I'm sure he'd love to dance with you after we're done.” She turned to Michael and Michael gladly led the way.

“That was fucking horrible,” he mumbled to her as she tried keeping up with him by holding her light blue dress.

“Oh, it could have been worse.”

“I could see you trying not to laugh.”

“Can you blame me, Michael? I need to give myself a reminder of teaching you to dance sometime.”

“You say that like dancing is going to matter sometime in my life.”

“Trying to learn it won't hurt.”

Michael stopped in front of a shop he knew was Lindsay's favorite – a small building where homemade trinkets were made and she adored them. He glanced at her with raised eyebrows, “If I can find time to learn something as worthless as dancing while juggling my magic lessons,” he lowered his voice there, “and attending to chores around the house, then maybe.”

“You're a big boy, so I'm sure you will,” Lindsay teased before walking into the shop.

Michael was instantly greeted by the stench of dust in the air and he found himself pinching his nose to prevent endless sneezes from escaping. Did the owner bother to keep the trinkets clean? Or did they simply stack them on the shelves, leaving the buyer to clean it later? Perhaps the latter.

Lindsay headed down the first aisle, carefully looking over the new items they now had in stock. It had been a while since she had visited the town as well, so she knew there had to be something she could take him. Michael went ahead down another way. He couldn't say he was honestly interested in anything they sold there, mainly because he wouldn't know where to put any of it (certainly not in the room he slept in – that would make it feel a bit more... _permanent,_ which wasn't what he wanted). He supposed he could buy Ryan a gift from there, something as a “thank you for everything”, but he didn't have a clue what Ryan would genuinely like. The man didn't have many friends that gifted him anything and Michael was tempted to be the first.

Something that wasn't in Ryan's interest caught his eye instead, though. He smiled as he gently picked it up – a small cat that was woven out of wood with black jewels of sorts for eyes. He turned toward the aisle Lindsay was still looking in and walked over. As she inspected a few frames, Michael reached his arm out in front of her to dangle the cat in her face. Lindsay flinched and was ready to push him back until she saw what he was holding.

“That is adorable,” she said, turning around to look at him better.

Michael handed it to her for her to hold and she seemed to glow even more than usual. “Yeah, I thought you would like that.”

“You know me well.”

“What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?”

And as expected, the cat was purchased without another thought. The two made their way out of there and headed a different direction so Lindsay could buy a few groceries her father had asked for. Michael merely stayed by her side, although his mind kept going back to the first shop and how getting something for Ryan was becoming more appealing to him. He could already imagine the look on Ryan's face. The man would probably be confused, then surprised before finally breaking into a smile. So what if it wasn't exactly the ideal gift Ryan would want? Michael had a feeling he would like it anyway, no matter what it was.

“Okay, I think I have everything I need,” Lindsay spoke up, bringing Michael back to reality. She turned to him and said, “We can take you out of your misery now and head back.”

“I think I'm going to stay for a little longer.”

Lindsay's eyes widened as she gasped dramatically. “ _What_?”

“I want to get something for Ryan,” Michael clarified, holding back from rolling his eyes.

“I don't know why I was thinking it was to dance with that girl's friend,” Lindsay was joking, though. She patted him on the shoulder and thanked him for joining her before wandering off.

Michael watched her a moment, all the way up until she disappeared into the crowds of people. He took a deep breath and looked away to where he needed to go to head back to the shop. There were two ways he could go, down the path he was already on where many people were bumping into each other to get by, or down the alley on his right. Down the alley meant for a longer route, but it was worth not having to be shoved around. He turned and went down that way.

The alley seemed deserted with only a few stray dogs playing about and Michael wondered to himself how anyone could truly like living in such a packed town. Maybe he was too used to the countryside, because even back at home with his parents he had lived away from towns. Well, he knew he couldn't be too surprised that this particular town was lively and loud since it was the one in the kingdom that was closest to its beloved royal family. Michael scoffed. Those royals... he'd heard both good and bad things about them. They could keep a kingdom under control, that was for sure, but apparently they had trouble handling issues with finances and chose to spend more on pointless additions to the kingdom than on something that would actually be useful. Those were mere rumors, though, but Michael wouldn't dismiss them completely. Then again, royal gossip was a waste of his time.

He was again pulled from his thoughts, but this time, by the sound of someone groaning out in pain. Michael turned his head to find someone sitting against a brick wall on the ground. He couldn't quite see more of them since they were covered in a black cloak, but he did notice how they were clutching their side.

Michael swallowed hard as he approached them slowly. “Hey... are you okay?” He began to let his eyes wander around the person for signs of anything amiss.

The person kept their head low and continued to grunt and the closer Michael got, the better he could see the pool of blood forming underneath them.

“Oh, shit,” he breathed out, causing them to look up at him. Michael was met with soft green eyes that seemed to scream a plead at him. He also couldn't have been any older than Michael. “What happened?”

“I-I was...” the teen whispered, desperately trying to form his sentences, “I was robbed. I tried fleeing, but they...” he glanced down at his wound, “They were good.”

“I'll go get help,” Michael said as he turned to run.

“NO!” The stranger suddenly shouted, using what sounded to be the little energy he still had in him. Michael stopped and looked back at him again. “No,” he said, more calmly this time, and tired, “No... you can't. No one can know I'm here. Please, just go. Let me be. I deserve this, because I didn't listen to when they told me not to leave.”

Michael's eyebrows squeezed together as he bent down in front of him. “What are you talking about? I'm not letting you die here.”

“Why not?” The guy looked back up at him and Michael stared at him intently since he had only noticed the different accent laced in that voice. “You don't know me. You can just walk away and forget... forget about this,” his eyes slowly closed as he leaned his head back. He was beginning to tremble, especially the hand he was using on his wound. Michael bit down on his lower lip as he gently placed his hand over it. The stranger forced his eyes back open and inhaled sharply, “Leave.” And it was evident he tried to sound angry, but Michael wasn't phased.

Michael narrowed his eyes as he said, “If that was supposed to scare me off, I'm sorry, you failed, because either I run off and go get help or you let me help you myself.”

“How are you going to help without getting someone else's help?” But then the teen raised his eyebrows as if realizing something, “Are you a doctor?”

“Something like that...” Michael averted his eyes.

“Wha-”

“Shut up,” Michael cut him off, “If you promise never to mention to anyone what I'm about to do, I won't ever mention seeing you here.”

The teen stared hard at Michael, the color on his face seemingly draining by the second. He stuck out his tongue slightly to wet his dry lips before nodding, “Oh... okay?” It was more of a question than an answer, but it would do.

“Don't freak out,” Michael then told him and before he could ask why, Michael began to focus, causing light to illuminate from his hands. The teen gasped quietly, yet he couldn't bring himself to move a muscle, especially when he watched Michael's brightly golden hands hovered over the wound.

 _Like Ryan taught you,_ Michael thought to himself as he tried concentrating better, _to heal something is to_ want _to heal it. Focus all of your energy on it... nothing else matters but what needs to be healed._

“ _I won't lie to you; the healing spell will be one of the most difficult ones to accomplish, and also the most tiring,_ ” Ryan's words played through his head, _“but once you begin to really master it, you won't have to think about it too much and you will be able to heal anything and anyone quickly.”_

The stranger was watching in awe until he began to cry out softly and Michael glanced up at his face excitedly.

“ _It's going to hurt them as well,_ ” Ryan had said, “ _It will sting them like needles piercing through their skin over and over, but that just means it's working. They go through a short moment of intense pain for_ amazing _end results.”_

And it seemed that intense pain was definitely in progress because the teen was struggling with keeping his screams at a low level to not draw any attention. His eyes were also squeezed shut as this point and even though Michael couldn't see them, he was sure he was curling his toes as well.

 _It's working_. Michael furrowed his eyebrows and focused a little harder. His lips parted as he saw the light begin to glow to an almost blinding bright. He momentarily thanked the heavens that it wasn't night out, otherwise the light would have been more than noticeable.

“Ah!” The guy cried out once more before Michael was finished and the wound was closed up and healed.

Michael dropped his hands and let out a strangled breath. Ryan wasn't kidding around when he said the healing spell would be one of the most tiring ones. A nap sounded wonderful suddenly, but he remembered where he was and only took a minute to compose himself.

 _I'm okay... I'm_ fine. _I may have used my magic earlier during lessons, but it wasn't much and sure I used a lot more now in the same day, but I'm okay. I did_ not _exhaust myself. No, I'm fine. I'm a little tired and my head feels a bit heavy, but I'm definitely okay. If Ryan can do this without wearing himself out, then I can too._

Convincing himself enough, Michael looked the guy in the eyes and waited for him to say something – anything, since he was expecting it.

“H-how... how did you-” but the guy stopped himself, evidently as baffled as Michael would have expected.

“We made a deal,” Michael then said, looking him in the eyes. “You say nothing to no one and I will walk away now,” so he got up on his feet and started taking a few steps away, but the guy managed to scramble up to his in time.

“But what- what is your name?” He called out.

Michael looked up at the path straight ahead of him and considered answering him. He kept on walking though. It was probably best that he get away now.

The stranger pouted slightly, but his eyes quickly widened as he checked his side where blood was just pouring out from moments earlier. The tear in his white shirt underneath his cloak was clearly visible, the stains from his blood were bright, but that was it. His skin was unharmed, not even a scar was in sight. Aside from the tear and the stain, it was like it never happened.

“But how is this possible?” He asked himself quietly, his mind racing through a million different answers, yet he had a small clue of who could know an explanation.

“The prince! The prince! Where is the prince?!” He heard a few frantic cries echoing toward him and with a gasp, he pulled his cloak's hood further down to shield his face better before running off in the opposite direction.

Reaching the castle grounds proved to be more tedious than he had hoped, especially with guards wandering around all over the town searching for their only prince. With the prince's father deceased and his mother becoming sicker by the day, losing the next in line for the crown would surely cause a ruckus.

By hiding behind corners and practically crawling his way by any guard that came his way, he managed to reach the castle walls. Of course the front gate was protected and anyone that dared to step up would be questioned and that's not what he wanted. Instead, he turned away and looked down the long and tall brick fence and he could just barely make out where it ended. There was a tree that stood at the end on the right and though he could easily been seen climbing it to get over the wall, it was better than any other entrance he knew he could sneak into. With the prince “missing”, there would surely be a guard standing near all of those easier entrances. So, the tree it was!

He took a deep breath, wrapping his cloak tighter around his slim form, and rushed away before someone could turn their head and notice him. Luckily there were enough of other trees that he could sneak around to get to the end. He was ready to go around the edge when he heard voices and immediately stayed back, pressing himself up against the wall.

“Do you have _any_ idea how her majesty will react upon realizing her son is gone?!”

“I-I understand, sir, and we have many of our best men out searching in the town-”

“I need more searching out in the fields as well!”

“Yes, sir. I will go inform the others right away!” There were footsteps that seemed to scamper off, but then there was a loud skid to a halt. “What do you believe could have happened to the prince? Did he run away by choice or was this a kidnapping?”

“Let us hope this is a bit of rebellion and no real harm has come to him.”

 _Rebellion?_ He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he listened as the the second guard left and this time, left for reals. He sighed and peeked around the edge to find the first guard still standing around. Great. Well, at least the man wasn't paying any attention to where he was. He looked up at the tree he'd been thinking of and licked his lips. It was now or never.

 _Climb up that tree, get over the wall and hope the grass is soft enough for the fall you're going to make. Then leg it through the garden and into the courtyard. All that will be left are those vines that lead up to the balcony._ Seemed easier than it was, but this was something he had to do. Of course the courtyard would be guarded carefully, but he was sure he could manage to sneak by. The guards loved to look intimidating, but they were mere people and people could get distracted a lot.

As the guard a bit away from the tree had his back turned, the guy made his move. The grasses turned out to be the opposite of comforting as he landed flat on it after succeeding in the climb up. Luckily, he didn't actually have to make the entire fall down since there were some vines he used to help himself halfway. Jumping back to his feet, he looked toward his next destination – the garden. His lips curled up. Navigating through there was a little too simple for him, considering all the time he spent there, and yes, he found it to be no hassle at it, ducking only when a maid would turn around. But once he reached the courtyard and saw that he'd been right about the guards, he groaned.

The balcony he was going for was right in his view. Getting to it was going to be a little irritating. He watched the guards a moment, studying their movements and brightening when he saw the pattern. One would go up the path while the other went down another. A third would trail back and forth by the entrance, but while he and the first had their backs turned, only the second guard proved to be an issue. Sneaking by one was easier than two. He remained crouched down behind a a hedge until the first and third guard turned around. The second looked away as he heard a bird chirping nearby, _perfect_ timing to run by, so that's what the young teen did. It was laughable how simple that was. The balcony was closer now. He continued to smile at himself as he went on to hide behind statues and causing mild distractions by throwing a small rock here and there until it was safe to keep sneaking on by. Of course someone climbing up vines up to a balcony would grab all of their attentions, so once he was close enough to those vines, he picked up one final rock – larger than the previous ones – and tossed it over toward the third guard. It landed right into the hedge and the three guards whipped their heads in its direction.

“Who's there?!” One called while the other two rushed over toward the garden.

The teen scoffed. These were the men chosen to protect the castle and the royal family? Not even one of them bothered to stay behind – they all went to go investigate. Surely that was a job for just one of them, but it didn't matter since they were making his sneaking less stressful. He turned around and grabbed onto the vines. There was a reason these were always specifically asked to _not_ be taken down. He swung his leg over the balcony's stone railing and almost fell on his face again when he saw the guards returning. They must have not spotted him, though, of course, since none of them said a word. The teen crawled his way into the bedroom anyway, just in case, but once inside, he got to his feet and ran to the closet. If anyone saw him dressed in that black cloak with a torn and bloody shirt, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He tossed the cloak aside and threw off his shirt, making a mental note of properly disposing of it later before the maids could find it.

“Oh, dear,” he heard a voice from outside. “But where could he have gone?! He couldn't have simply disappeared without informing anyone! He _must_ be in danger. Oh, what are we to do?!”

As his best and cleanest gray shirt was put on, he debated on putting on a tailcoat as well, but that was decided against when he realized it'd make more sense without it for the excuse he had in mind.

“What in bloody hell is going on out here?” He questioned as he abruptly rushed out of the bedroom. All of those who had been scattering around the large hall froze and turned to stare at him with mouths wide open.

“Your highness, you're alright!” A maid bowed.

“Of course I am,” he answered as his brows furrowed, “I was taking a small nap before I have to head down to my last meeting of the day, but I was interrupted by your screaming nonsense.”

“But I went to check up on you and you weren't there.”

“You must have been mistaken, but I don't have time for this,” he waved her off, “I wish to see my adviser, so you may all return to your normal duties.”

“Oh, I just saw Sir Geoff in the study,” another maid informed him.

“Thank you,” the prince smiled before heading in that direction.

The study was in a completely different area of the castle than his bedroom, but the walk there hardly seemed long at all, especially when he made that walk plenty of times during the day. And as he stepped into the proper corridor, he found himself gazing up at the many paintings that covered the tall walls. A smile crept up on his face as a portrait of the queen – his mother – came into view. It was one of the many portraits of her throughout the castle, despite the fact that she despised all of them, yet she never asked to take some of each of them down.

As the prince reached the door to the study, he stopped in front of it and raised his fist to knock.

“May I ask who needs to see me at this time?” A frustrated voice he knew and loved so well asked.

“Who else _could_ it be?” He asked back.

There was silence, which was then followed by rapid footsteps until the door was flung open.

“You son of a bitch,” Sir Geoff said under his breath as he locked eyes with the prince.

The prince gaped at him. “I beg your pardon. You do know who you're speaking to, correct?”

Geoff rolled his eyes and pulled the teen into his arms. “I thought you were _killed_. And _why_ did you knock? This room belongs more to you than it does to me.”

“I have manners unlike you,” the prince grinned.

“Now I wonder why I was worried about your sudden disappearance,” Geoff bitterly responded as he let go of him and headed back toward the large desk in the center. “So, may I ask where the great Prince Gavin was?” He turned to face him.

Gavin entered the room and closed the door behind him, but he kept his back to Geoff as the events from earlier came back to his mind... the reason he really wanted to talk to Geoff now. He frowned before looking at him.

“I remember the stories you used to tell me about a woman named Griffon who knew how to do magic.”

Geoff's expression softened as he stared at the young prince. “It's... it's been a while since I've told you any of those. Why are you bringing them up now? You also still haven't answered _my_ question.”

“The reason I'm bringing those stories up now will lead up to your answer,” Gavin's tone was plain and serious and Geoff knew Gavin would only truly be serious when it mattered.

The man nodded and gestured toward the seating near the window. Gavin walked over with him and they both sat down, their bodies turned to face one another comfortably.

Geoff cleared his throat to steady himself. “Well, what about... Griffon?”

 

* * *

 

Michael was sitting just outside the town walls, needing to get away from all the excitement in there for a moment. He also simply needed to go over again everything that happened and _what_ he had managed to accomplish. He... he saved a life. _Him_! All on his own. _He_ did that. The thought brought him chills that ran down his back and up his arms. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was smiling uncontrollably that his cheeks were growing sore.

In the past eight years, he'd watch Ryan do exactly what he had done and he always wondered if he could possibly do that one day. That day finally happened and he couldn't believe how worth the wait was. Well... there was that brief moment where he felt like the world around him was darkening and his head was aching, but after walking away from the stranger he'd saved and walking out of the town, he started to feel so much better. The gentle breeze hitting his face and watching the way it made the tall grass dance slowly in the field also helped. But now he could honestly understand what Ryan meant by tiring himself out with too much magic.

Even though he also knew he could still go for a nap, Michael was itching to do more. Healing that person had given him a sort of rush and he wanted to keep acting upon it. He looked over to his left to find a patch of flowers up ahead that seemed to have lost their color and had long before wilted. Michael smiled softly as he moved closer to them.

When Ryan had taught him about healing, he let Michael try it on a few dying plants, but Michael hadn't been able to revive them completely, just enough to let water do the rest without a problem. He had no doubt now, though, that he could give these flowers their full life back.

Hovering his hand above them, Michael began to concentrate. _Nothing else matters but what needs to be healed._ His hand slowly started glowing as the flowers twitched. Squeezing his eyebrows together, he focused a little harder, up to the point where even a quiet whimper escaped his mouth from the surprising sharpness that came into his head, but he didn't quit. He continued on until those flowers were standing up again, blossoming out as if reborn. Michael stopped his magic and clutched his head with a grunt.

 _I get that magic is tiring because it uses up so much of your energy more than any other activity could ever, but feeling worn out to an almost sickening point over doing a few good deeds is stupid._ He put his hands down and looked at the flowers in front of him. The breeze had them dancing lively now along with the grass and ignoring the pain in his head and his heavy eyelids, Michael grinned as he admired his work.

This and saving that stranger's life were things _he_ could do. Why had he wasted so much time not doing it more often?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I mentioned this before... in the first chapter, Ryan is much younger (think of him in his model days lmao), but since the second chapter chapter was a jump in time, now he looks and is the age that he is in canon. I just wanted to clarify that. Only in the first chapter is he younger than he really is, because yeah that’s supposed to be eight years earlier.

Before the sun was completely down for the night, Michael reached the front door to Ryan's house and took a deep breath as he walked inside. Ryan was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a few papers that were shortly confirmed to be letters, because he glanced up at Michael and held one out to him.

“Ah, from mother and father,” Michael said as he took it. “Right, letters are _so_ simple to send but a visit here and there is impossible.”

Ryan frowned as he averted his eyes, “You know the trip from there to here is a long one.”

“But not once in the past eight years have they been able to find _some_ time to come? It's ridiculous.”

“They are very busy; they explain that to you in those letters.”

“Yes, they also spew bullshit about how they _love_ me,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Hey, language, young man. How would they feel if they knew I was letting you speak that way?” There was a hint of teasing in that tone, because Ryan honestly didn't mind so much when Michael used any swear words.

“It's our little secret,” Michael winked at him as he started to open up the envelope to pull out the neatly folded letter. His eyes scanned the parchment slowly and then back again to make sure there wasn't a word he may have missed. Ryan watched as the look on the teen's face just fell further and further, as it always did whenever he read any letters from his parents. They brought him down more than they brought him up sometimes.

“Great,” Michael grumbled, folding it back up and into the envelope. He set it down on the table and turned away as he started to rub his temples.

“Are you feeling alright?” Ryan couldn't help himself from asking.

“Hmm?” Michael raised an eyebrow though he didn't face him. He only just then realized what he was doing and put his hands down. “Oh... uh, yes. I'm feeling... amazing.”

“Michael, I know you're upset, but I've told you-”

“Yes, yes, I hear it every time, Ryan, and I'm _not_ upset. You're right... the journey from there to here is a long one and I wouldn't want them wasting their time. At least they haven't stopped sending me letters.”

“I can see through you; you are upset,” but then Ryan tilted his head he examined Michael better, “or _something_ has to be bothering you.”

“Why do you have to assume the worst? I'm tired from a _very_ eventful day,” Michael crossed his arms as he turned to face him. He hoped his voice hadn't wavered around the last three words.

Ryan stood from his seat, the chair making a bit of screech against the old wooden floorboards, “Eventful day? What _did_ you and Lindsay do this entire time in town?”

Michael swallowed a bit roughly as he shrugged. “She had some shopping to do for her father and we got caught up in the fun those townspeople were having. They make it seem like every day’s a party.”

“You don't have to tell me twice; I have a hard time leaving without indulging in some of their activities,” Ryan said with a grin. Michael was starting to return the smile, but the sudden reminder that his head was pounding hit him hard.

He grunted softly as he brought his hand up to it. Ryan blinked and looked at him with concern.

“Are you _sure_ you're alright?”

Michael nodded, “I need some sleep, though. I'll see you in the morning.”

“Wait, Michael,” Ryan stopped him before he could even turn away. Michael sighed and locked eyes once more with him. “Have you eaten anything yet?”

Okay, dinner first and then Michael would head right for his bed for the rest he so desperately needed now. He flashed Ryan a weak smile and wandered further into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“She was truly a magnificent woman,” Geoff finished, tearing his gaze away from the stars that had begun to litter the sky. He searched for Gavin's face and found that the prince had also gotten lost in the beauty of the evening, but he'd been listening to every word.

Gavin turned his head and smiled at his adviser. “I wish I could have met her.”

“She would have _loved_ you.”

“If she could love _you,_ then I'm sure of it,” Gavin smiled smugly.

Geoff gaped at him slightly, leaning back, “I-I... _Gavin_ ,” he laughed, “I never said she loved me.”

“It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Geoff; she cared for you a lot... and you cared for her as well. You must miss her as I'm sure she misses you,” Gavin's expression softened as he scooted closer to the man, “You could have stopped her, Geoff, or you could have gone after her, so why didn't you?”

“Gavin,” Geoff gently placed his hands on Gavin's shoulders, smiling crookedly, “There are just some things in life that don't have any answers, or at least ones that are hard to find, and _that_ is one of them,” his smile increased as he averted his eyes. “I always feel like she's checking up on me, though.”

Gavin brightened at that. “What do you mean?”

“Another one of her amazing abilities was to be able to see anyone or any place she desired through a spell involving a mirror. She showed me once to show me her village.”

“And you think she uses it to see how you're doing?”

Geoff laughed again and put his hands down from Gavin's shoulders. “Or maybe it's just me and hopeful thinking.”

“No,” Gavin shook his head, “It makes perfect sense for her to do that.” He then leaned in a little closer, “Do you think she could be using it right now and listening to us talk about her?”

Geoff raised an eyebrow, considering it a little before shrugging, “Oops.” And they both laughed.

“They're all good things that are being said, though,” Gavin told him and also somewhat to Griffon... in case she was watching.

“Well, Gavin, I'm not forgetting why we brought her up to begin with, so talk,” Geoff sternly said, yet his smile remained on his face.

Gavin's smile, however, faded quickly as he looked down at his hands. “You have to promise me not that this will remain between us. My mother must _never_ know.”

“You expect me to keep a secret from her majesty?!”

“ _Geoff_ ,” Gavin whined.

Geoff had to laugh again. “Okay, okay. I understand. Now what is it?”

“Well, my sudden disappearance earlier was because I sneaked out,” Gavin couldn't even dare to look Geoff in the eyes as he said this, “I wanted to see the town on my own without being accompanied by the royal guards who wouldn't let me stay long enough to enjoy anything...” he trailed off there as if waiting for Geoff to say something first before he continued.

So, Geoff did. “If you are expecting me to punish you for sneaking out, well, I can't say I'm surprised that you did. I did a few things when I was your age as well-”

“It isn't that,” Gavin sighed. “I'm afraid you'll punish me for what comes next that relates to Griffon.”

“Okay, go on.”

The prince bit down on his lower lip, a habit his mother had tirelessly told him to quit. “You see, the streets in town are ridiculously crowded and at times there's no way to get through, unless you took some of the alleyways for short cuts.”

Geoff stiffened in his seat as he mumbled, “I don't think I like where this is headed.”

“A man walked up to me, asking for help to pay off something he owed a lot for, and I told him I didn't have anything on me, but he didn't believe me. So, he pulled out his sword from his holster and struck me-”

“He _what_?!” Geoff jumped up from the seat, startling Gavin in the process who looked dumbly up at him. “ _Gavin_?!”

“I was bleeding terribly-”

“Oh, my God.”

“-I knew what would happen if I didn't try to get help, but I didn't want the castle to be informed!”

“You almost _died_ because you refused to get in trouble for leaving without permission?! You preferred to _die_ over receiving a lecture?!”

“Geoff, Geoff,” Gavin hushed the man as he also stood up and held out his hands. “ _Please_ , someone might hear you,” he hissed.

“What next then, hmm?”

“This... boy came-”

“A _boy_?”

“If you continue interrupting me, I cannot finish explaining.”

Geoff opened his mouth to apologize, but then he simply put his hand up and allowed the prince to keep going.

“This boy came, he must have been about my age, and he... well, he healed me,” Gavin spoke softly.

“He healed you?” Geoff raised his eyebrows.

“Yes,” Gavin nodded. “His hands began to glow and he put them over where I was wounded,” he gestured towards a spot near his ribs, “And the wound disappeared as if by...”

“Magic?” Geoff offered.

Gavin swallowed thickly as he looked his adviser in the eye. “Y-yes. I was frightened for a moment after he left, he made me promise not to tell anyone, but I... I remembered about Griffon, so I knew I had to come talk to you about it.” He turned around and ran his fingers through his hair. “Geoff, I have to find him,” his voice had lowered to a whisper.

“You're right we have to find him. We have to find the one who dared to harm you. This is... this is regicide! He should be put on trial-” Geoff kept on speaking as he paced about the room. but Gavin stopped listening as he realized who he was referring to instead.

And the prince shook his head, “No, Geoff. I didn't mean that I have to find the one who struck me; I meant I want to find the one who _healed_ me.”

Geoff stopped himself there when he heard what Gavin said and turned to look at him. “I'm sorry, your highness, but I think finding the one who put your life in grave danger needs to be captured at once-”

“But my mother would know, Geoff! I can't have her knowing!”

“Gavin, _please_ tell me you're kidding.”

“I am not! I just want to find the person who helped me get out of there alive and thank him properly, because he hurried off before I could even get his name. Now, will you help me with that or did I make a mistake in coming to you at all?”

“Everyone's job here is to keep you safe. It is her majesty's wishes, especially right now. Today, you were put in danger and you want me to let that go?”

Gavin slumped his shoulders as he sat back down. “I can promise you it won't happen again,” he tried.

“You won't sneak out of the castle again?”

“I meant I promise I won't get myself hurt again.”

“You can't guarantee that.”

“I'm honest when I say I don't quite remember my attacker's face, not enough to be able to search for him or help others find him, but I...” he sighed, “I remember my savior's face.”

Geoff let out a small groan, but he joined the prince back on the seat and placed a hand on his shoulder. “This is why your mother has mixed feelings about me. I can't believe what I'm about to say, either...” He took a deep breath, “Fine, let's find the one who saved you. I suppose it can't be too hard if you remember his face well and he lives in town-”

“Oh, he doesn't live in town,” Gavin cut him off, a smile spreading across his face. “I'm certain of that, considering the clothes he wore.”

“What was he wearing?”

“A very old brown tunic that looked as though it hadn't been washed in days – there were even a few tears in it – and his dirty white pants. For a moment, I thought he was barefoot, but he did have poor excuses for pattens on.”

Geoff brought his fist up to his mouth to avoid a laugh from escaping and Gavin grinned in amusement at the sight.

“I don't find his wardrobe funny; I find how much of a snob you are hilarious,” Geoff clarified. Gavin's smile faltered immediately and Geoff could no longer hold back. “What? Am I wrong?”

“Yes,” Gavin sternly answered. “Very wrong. I'm not a snob.”

“Very well,” Geoff sighed, “What about his face? What can you tell me that will help me recognize him if I were to see him in town?”

“I will start with his hair – it was curly, not too long but not too short either, a bit shorter than mine, and it was an interesting shade of brown, although,” Gavin tapped his chin with his finger, “it could pass on as something red as well. Brown, but not completely.”

Geoff rolled his eyes, “Okay, an auburn. Let's move onto something else.”

“His eyes were brown.”

“That's it? You aren't going to give me full detail on them besides 'they were brown'?”

“They weren't a dark brown. They were light. Does that work better for you?”

Again, Geoff had to stifle another laugh, but he succeeded this time and nodded once. “Much. Go on.”

Gavin got up from the seat and folded his hands behind his back as he started walking toward the other side of the study. “He had such an innocent face for someone with a rather deep voice, not overly deep, but I think you know my point. Oh, I can't forget to mention the freckles that covered that face since they were one of the first things I instantly noticed.”

“Curly hair, brown eyes, freckles, poor, and innocent but with magical powers,” Geoff repeated to himself out loud to make sure he had it correctly.

“I never said he was _poor_ , although, he _must_ live out in the country instead of a village since he had a distinct odor of someone who's been around plenty of animals for far too long.”

“And smells like cows. Okay, I got it,” Geoff nodded.

“That sounds so foul.”

“If only you were an artist, then you could just _paint_ me an actual picture.”

The corners of Gavin's lips rose slightly. His attention was then drawn to the window to see how the evening hues in the sky were now fading into darkness and his eyes widened. “Oh! I have a meeting to attend to before our dinner is served,” he spoke quickly as he rushed toward the door, “I will see you, then, Geoff.” Geoff didn't even have any chance to respond.

 

* * *

 

Michael groaned loudly when he heard the knockings on the front door, but that sour mood was gone within seconds as he saw that Lindsay was standing on the other side. And he smiled.

“You were the last person I expected to see.”

“Who _did_ you expect?” Lindsay asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not you.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes at that, but she let the subject drop then and there. Michael moved aside to allow her in and she smiled as she did so.

“I'm glad it is you, though,” he told her.

“Oh, Michael, I'm flattered,” she placed her hand on her chest and battered her eyelashes at him. Michael merely laughed. “Why?” She then asked, putting her hand down.

Michael looked out the kitchen window to see Ryan carrying a few buckets toward the barn. Oh, he did mention a few days earlier how he needed to milk the cows. Michael turned back to his best friend and smiled again, “I have a story to tell you, something that happened after you left and I stayed in town.”

“Are you saying something exciting happened without me?” She scrunched up her nose. “Who allowed you to have fun when I wasn't there?”

“I wouldn't call it 'fun'... well, alright... it was fun, but...” Michael sighed and grabbed her wrist, “Come here,” he said as he started dragging her towards his bedroom.

“When we go in here it's because you really want to keep it private from Ryan, but this time, he isn't even in the house to begin with,” she commented. As soon as they passed the threshold of Michael's room, he closed the door behind them and looked at her with a mysterious kind of expression that she wanted to question.

“I want to be extra careful with what I have to say,” he told her, moving toward his bed.

She followed him with her gaze but remained by the door. “Go on, then,” she crossed her arms.

“Instead of going through the crowded streets, I decided to take the short cut through the alleyway and I came across this person. He was sitting against the wall and seemed in pain, so I wanted to make sure he was okay and I noticed he'd been stabbed-” Lindsay gasped quietly there, but Michael continued, “-He was on the verge of death, I knew it. He'd lost so much blood already before I got to him and he was only losing more. For some reason, he _refused_ to let me go for help, but I refused to walk away knowing I could have done something, and... uh, I did something,” Michael scratched his head slowly.

At first, Lindsay just stared hard at him, brows furrowing, but when she realized what he had meant, her eyes widened. “You mean... ?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“And he's fine now?”

“Almost like it never happened.”

Lindsay breathed out a laugh, “That's incredible, Michael! You... you saved somebody's life! With your ma-”

“You can't tell anyone about this, especially not Ryan!” Michael said as he jumped up from his bed and walked over to her. He held up his finger and pointed it accusingly at her.

“Why can't he know?” Lindsay asked, slapping his finger away from her face.

“He doesn't want me doing things like this yet and I just don't need the questions he'll surely ask. The fact that I let my magic be exposed in a public area like that is already bad enough. The fact that I let that man go knowing full well what I did is even worse.”

“Oh, that's right – you can't erase memories like Ryan can.”

“Of course not,” Michael sighed. “That's his own special power. I have my own, but I haven't discovered what it is yet.”

“What if it's the ability to teleport?! To go anywhere you please whenever you please?”

“Lindsay...”

“OR! The ability to transform into anything you want.”

Michael had to laugh a little at the thought. “Imagine that? It really would make Ryan's erasing powers seem like child's play.”

Lindsay joined in his laughter afterward and nudged him gently. “Whatever it is, I'm sure it will come in handy.”

He could only hope. Michael nodded at her and froze momentarily when he heard a door open followed by Ryan calling out for him. Lindsay suppressed another laugh as she opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Ryan was in the kitchen, heading towards Michael's room, but he halted in his tracks when he saw him and Lindsay walking out of it together.

“Oh, at least now I know why you were taking so long to get outside,” he teased.

Michael gaped at him angrily while Lindsay simply smiled. She then said her goodbyes to the both of them before letting herself out of the house from the front door. Michael continued to glare at Ryan speechlessly.

“I was only kidding, Michael,” Ryan smirked. “I know Lindsay is too good for you anyway. Now, will you help me out so we can be done early?”

Michael's expression softened as he shrugged and followed the man out of there. Ryan usually did all the work when it came to the cows, but Michael was always there to assist in case he needed it. He knew he could have easily found something else to do in the barn in the meantime, yet he couldn't bring himself to care to do any of it. He'd been itching to talk to someone about what had happened with the stranger the day before and he thought after getting it out, he would relax, but it only seemed to increase his need, his _hunger,_ to show what he could really do with his magic. Ryan could sense some of this, since he looked up at Michael with a raised eyebrow as Michael tapped his fingers on a haystack.

“I promise we'll go over your magic lessons after I'm done here. Be patient,” he told the teen.

Michael turned to him with squinted eyes and scoffed. “I don't think I need anymore lessons, Ryan,” he said as he uncurled his fingers, allowing the ball of light to appear over his palm. “I'm getting better.”

Ryan moved the filled bucket aside and stood up from his stool. He looked over at Michael again as he asked, “And how would you know? We haven't even seen what _that_ ,” he pointed to the ball, “can really even do.”

Michael closed his hand and shrugged. “I guess I'm confident enough in my skills,” he grinned, though he also tilted his head. “What can _this_ do?” He brought it up on his hand again. “You've mentioned it does a lot of damage, but just how much are we talking here?”

“Enough to amaze and tire you out at the same time,” Ryan answered.

“Well, I want to see.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ , Ryan. I am _more_ than sure. I want to be able to test out my abilities much more than I have been. I want to see which areas I can improve in and where I'm already good at.”

Ryan's eyebrows shot up. Perhaps it was the urgent look Michael was giving him, one that screamed louder than his words ever could, or what he had just said... or a mix of both. Ryan decided it was the last thing. Michael was serious about this, which didn't surprise him. He remembered feeling the same way when he wanted to do more with his own magic at Michael's age.

“Okay,” he smiled. “ _After_ we're done doing what he have to do here.” Michael wasn't going to argue there. The teen quickly rushed to do what he was told. All of these years, he never dared to try and see the damage his magic could do, but now he would be able to see it without harming anyone or anything on accident.

And it was quite a sight to see, right when they finished their chores, that one of those simple balls of light that he could so easily create could cause anything to have a hole burnt into it. Ryan had set up a few targets of wooden boards that he marked on and instructed Michael to aim for the marked points. Michael was also told to grasp the ball as if it were physical, that way he could toss it correctly in the direction he wanted it to go in. He did just that and tossed it, jumping with excitement when it went right through the marked point, leaving a perfectly rounded smoking hole behind.

 

* * *

 

“Michael, I'll be back later,” Ryan said as he started to head for the door.

Michael was cleaning up the kitchen after their lunch, but he paused to turn around and face Ryan. “Where are you going?”

“I have to go into town for a few things; I shouldn't be back too late.”

“What if I go for you?” Michael quickly asked as Ryan grabbed the doorknob. His words had been practically slurred from how fast he'd spoken, but Ryan managed to hear every word clearly.

“You're willing to go into town without force?” He questioned curiously.

Michael would have rolled his eyes, but he resisted and responded, “I could use some time away from this house.”

“Should I be offended by that?”

“I don't know,” Michael shrugged, though he smiled.

Ryan knew better than to dwell on it. He nodded toward the door and Michael's smile widened into a satisfied grin as he ran toward it. He listened carefully as Ryan listed down everything he needed and when Ryan asked if he preferred to have it written down, Michael held up his hand and shook his head.

“No need for writing it down, Ryan. I can easily remember everything to get because my memory's great,” he tapped the top of his head with such a smug look on his face.

“Hmm,” Ryan nodded once before bringing two fingers up and putting them on Michael's forehead. There was a short burst of blue light that had Michael taking a step back and blinking rapidly. Ryan put his hand down, attempting his best to hold back his smirk. “So, what are you going to get for me?”

Michael blinked hard again and looked up at him, baffled. “What are you talking about?”

Ryan allowed a small snort escape, but he tried to remain serious afterward as he explained the whole thing to Michael again as if he didn't just do what he did. Even though Michael no longer could recall offering to go into town for Ryan, he didn't mind having to go now that it seemed he was “asked” to. The teen dismissed himself and walked out of the house.

There were two ways to go into town and one of those routes was of course the one he usually took, especially with Lindsay. But there was also the way through the fields, the longer way and Michael decided to go that way this time. He'd only gone through the fields once since he'd been with Ryan, but he couldn't deny the beauty of it. Wide and long fields of tall green grass for miles, a few trees in sight, wild flowers poking up through the Earth and even the occasional wild horse galloping about in its freedom. Everything about it was all too peaceful and Michael didn't mind it a second that this would be a longer trip into the town. It was more than worth it for the moments alone.

“ _Help_!”

Or... not alone.

Michael had just been walking a mile or so into the fields when he heard the cry. He paused in his tracks as he frantically looking around, searching for the source of it.

“ _Help_!”

He turned to his left and spotted the scene up ahead – a man on top of a large boulder while a beast of sorts rammed into it, trying to knock the man over. Michael idly recognized the beast, Ryan had told him a few stories of them and how they were a real threat to humans. It was always best to let them be than to pick a fight if unarmed. They were also another reason Michael usually didn't pick this route to town and now he wished he would have just gone the other way. It wasn't that worth it after all.

Michael began to approach the scene, though he was careful not to be spotted by the horrible and hungry-eyed beast still ramming into the boulder, its large, sharp teeth baring and snarling at the man above. He ran behind a tree and peeked over, catching the gaze of the man.

“Please, sir, my sword!” He cried, pointing toward the weapon lying a little away from him on the ground. Michael looked down at it from where he was hiding and then back up at the man to find blood dripping from his left arm. The beast must have already gotten him a little before he had managed to climb onto that tall boulder.

Michael shuddered at the thought and glanced back down to where the sword was. It was much too close to the beast, but considering the beast was pretty occupied, Michael decided he could risk it. He inhaled sharply and went for it, but just as he grabbed the sword (after various tries, because his hand decided then and there to be slippery), he looked up to find he'd caught the beast's attention.

Michael gulped. “Okay, where the fuck are those castle knights that are supposed to make sure beasts like you stay the hell away?” He was surprised at how steady his words were considering he was ready to make a mess in his pants and his heart was pounding painfully.

The beast seemed to huff loudly before turning its body to face Michael better. Michael almost couldn't move or breathe as the beast started to look as though it wanted to start charging at him became a blur. He stood up straight slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the beast, his mind racing through plenty of things Ryan had told him.

“ _If you ever find yourself in need of protection, you can always_ shield _yourself.”_

Michael felt his breath hitch in his throat. The shield spell. He dropped the sword and brought his hands up to focus... and fast. He could not think it over too much. He just had to... _do it_. As Ryan told him many times, to just know what he was about to do and _do_ it without hesitation. _“Focus on what you're trying to create.”_ The beast leaped forward, ready to close the small gap between them, and Michael cried out as he shut his eyes and held his hands in front of him. He was prepared for the worst, but he got nothing. Nothing...

His legs felt weak, he was ready to fall over in fear, but he dared to open his eyes to find himself enclosed in a golden like orb. His breathing was shaky and his hands were trembling in front of him, but as he looked around at what he had created, he felt himself relax. The beast was on its back now from running right into the shield and bouncing off. Michael grinned crookedly at the realization.

The longer a shield was kept up, the more magic was used. Michael was a little too afraid to put it down though. He glanced up at the man still on the boulder and just as he expected, the man looked to be cowering in fear of, not only the beast, but of Michael.

“ _What are you_?” The man asked.

Michael blinked. “I'm the guy who just saved your damn life!”

“With witchcraft,” the man hissed.

Witchcraft? Hmm, that wasn't the first time Michael had heard that word. Although, the other times he'd heard it had been directed toward Ryan. He knew not to be surprised, though, or offended, and yet, he glared at the man, “Are you fucking kidding me?” He wasn't even halfway done speaking when he heard the loud growl come from the beast struggling to roll back onto its feet. Michael reached out to touch the shield he'd created and found how solid it was despite looking as a mere glow around him. The hand he'd reached out had also begun to shake a little, but not from fear... no, he wasn't as afraid anymore, not with how protected he was. For a split second, he saw nothing but more blurs. He had to blink hard to get his vision back to normal and when he did, he dropped the shield, despite not wanting to, but it was using more of his energy than he expected. He had already used up a lot in his lessons with Ryan earlier on in the day when they went over being able to create sparking beams through his fingers.

Those beams could shoot and destroy, which was something Ryan knew to do all too well (as he loved to do it with disposing of Michael's magic in mid air). Michael hadn't quite been able to master it, since the best he'd done was make his fingers spark, but he couldn't get it any further. It was pretty exhausting how much he had to concentrate just to make them spark, and all for nothing.

Michael shook his head and uncurled his fingers, creating his usual ball of light. Hold it as if it were physical and keep eyes on the target before tossing. Michael tried to remain calm, remembering the lessons from Ryan the week before with the wooden boards. The beast was still on its back and as it started to get up, Michael growled as he swung his arm back and tossed it forward with as much strength as he could.

The man on the boulder covered his face as the magic struck the beast on its side, causing the most painful shriek to come out of the beast. Michael wrinkled his nose and did the same thing again, and again, and again. Each ball of light smashed into the beast from different angles and areas, leaving behind glowing holes in the body. Beats of sweat formed on Michael's forehead and he felt his knees giving out, but he continued to walk around the monster, tossing more and more of his magic at it. As he went to throw one more at it, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and he hunched over, breathing heavily. The beast let out another cry, louder than the previous one and Michael barely looked up in time to see what was happening. Its entire body was lighting up, brighter and brighter and Michael gasped in realization before using as much energy as he could muster to enclose himself in a shield again.

Even so, he still shut his eyes tightly as the beast roared out in pain and the sounds of an explosion erupted his ears. He heard the man groan in disgust and he opened his eyes to find his light shield smeared with... well, the beast's remains. Sweat rolled down the side of Michael's face and quickly wiped it with the back of his hand. He was still breathing heavily as if he had just ran for miles in a dreadful heat. Keeping this shield up was doing nothing but increase his exhaustion, and since the beast was gone and defeated, he put it down with a sigh of relief. The smudges that had been on the shield fell to the ground and he grimaced.

“What did you do to that beast?!” He heard the man ask.

Michael licked his chapped lips lazily and glanced up at him with half hooded eyes and he could see he was _covered_ in the blood of the beast besides his own. “I... I don't know,” he sounded breathless, “but I can... I can help save your arm-”

“No, you stay the hell away from me!” The man shouted, pointing a finger at Michael with his good arm. “I'm going to get help in town!”

Michael huffed, shaking his head. “You can go ahead and run into town, tell them what happened, but _who's_ gonna believe you? No one ever believes unless they see it themselves and you have _no_ physical proof.”

The man's eyes shifted down to his arm to find how damaged it really was. The beast really got a good bite on it.

“I've healed someone else before, I can do it again,” Michael offered once more, even though he was struggling to steady his heartbeat and his breathing. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his tunic and tried to ignore the urge to close his eyes.

“Get away from me,” the man grumbled. “I won't say anything if you just get away from me.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, but he wasn't about to beg the man to let him heal him. It was best if he didn't anyway. He had already pushed himself far enough. He turned on his heel and headed toward the bridge that would eventually led up to the town's entrance. _Maybe I just need to drink some water or splash it on my face to wake up,_ he thought to himself as he brought his hand up to rub his head from its incoming ache. _I should be fine after some-_ and he was thrown out of his thoughts just as he had stepped onto the bridge when he heard a growl from behind. He spun around to find the man charging at him with his sword. In the heat of the moment and out of fear, Michael waved his hand in the direction of the man and a bolt of light came out of it without him even really attempting to do that. Great, more of his magic that was used. More of his energy disposed. The light struck the sword, knocking it right out of the man's hand.

The man jumped back, glancing back and forth from the sword and at Michael, but then his focus stayed on Michael when he noticed something. He took another step back as said, “Really... _what are you_?”

Michael's hand remained illuminated as he kept it up, though he didn't extract anymore bolts. He was back in control. “You tried to kill me,” he said as calmly as he could, “I was only defending myself.”

“Why... why are your eyes... how are they... how are they...” the man trailed off, turning away from not baring to see the sight anymore.

Michael tilted his head. _“You should have seen his_ eyes. _..”_ his mother's words played into his mind. Still keeping his hand up in case the man tried anything else, he glanced over the edge of the bridge to see his reflection in the water and his mouth slowly fell open. _“Oh, I'll never get that image out of my head.”_ They were... they were glowing, his irises... completely lit up, such a bright gold that they could practically be fire – golden fire.

He heard a scream and was finally able to look away from the water. He saw the man running off in a different direction and Michael wanted to call out to him, telling him he would die out there alone if he didn't get his arm checked, but he couldn't find the words to speak. He put his hand down and blinked hard before looking back at his reflection. His eyes weren't glowing anymore, but why had they in the first place? Did they always glow when he used magic? But Ryan's never did...

Michael felt his fall forward onto his knees, unable to hold back how tired he really felt and that mixed with the slight scare he'd just been through with almost being attacked from behind and seeing his eyes glow as if on fire didn't help his energy.

“No,” he breathed out, “I-I need... I need to get... Ryan's stuff.” With a deep and uneasy breath, he pulled himself up to his feet and turned toward the bridge. “I-I'll be... okay.”

As he reached the town, he could hear the music and the loud chatter of everyone enjoying themselves, as always. Michael avoided getting in anyone's way by sticking close to any walls, also to hold himself up, because his knees were wobbly once again. No one bothered to look his way, though, as they were too indulged in their own lives. Michael was glad of that. He didn't want the attention or to answer any unwanted questions. By the time he was standing somewhere in the town square, he huffed and decided he needed a small rest if he wanted to proceed any further. But not there... not in front of too many people. He pushed himself to walk a little more, just until he reached an alleyway where only a few people were using to get to another part of the town. That was about it, though, which was better than crowds of people pushing through. Michael stumbled into it, using the wall as support until he _had_ to sit down, and so he did. Why was he so out of breath? He was practically gasping for air as he leaned his back against the cold brick wall. He heard footsteps near him, but he chose to ignore it, thinking it was only someone walking by to get the other side.

“It's you,” a voice suddenly said.

Michael, dizzily, looked up at the source of the voice and though his vision was becoming much too blurry, he could see someone wearing a black cloak and knew immediately who it was.

“We didn't introduce ourselves last time,” the stranger said as he crouched down in front of Michael, “but my name is Gavin.”

Michael wanted to respond, except he was still trying to get his breathing under control. Gavin carefully inspected Michael's face.

“You look terrible,” he blatantly said

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Thanks,” he mumbled sarcastically.

Ignoring that, Gavin raised a hand and gently placed it on Michael's forehead. “You're burning up,” he frowned. “Why are you out here if you aren't feeling well?”

“I'm...” Michael paused to take a deep breath, “fine.”

“Now that's where you're wrong.”

Michael squeezed his brows together and opened his mouth to speak, but the overwhelming feeling of falling asleep took over and he closed his eyes instead. The last thing he had managed to see was this _Gavin_ guy looking at him with such utter concern.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Michael stirred slightly, causing himself to slowly open his eyes. The scene in front of him was almost a complete blur and he was hardly able to make out where exactly he was. He could see somewhat of a door on the far right middle. Okay... he was in some room, then. Michael blinked hard and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

 _What the hell happened?_ He wondered. _Wasn't I in town?_

“How are you feeling?” Someone asked, but Michael screamed out the second he had heard their voice. He opened his eyes wide and the room slowly came back into a clearer view, as did the person who had asked him the question. It was _him_. The guy he had healed, and he was still wearing that black cloak.

Michael took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest to feel his own heartbeat, “When someone is regaining their consciousness, it's rude to almost scare them to death.”

The guy flashed him an innocent smile and Michael's expression softened. Hadn't he introduced himself? Michael could have sworn he remembered seeing him before he passed out. What was his name? Michael scratched his head as he tried to recall it, but when it hit him, he raised his eyebrows and looked him in the eyes. _Gavin_.

Gavin reached his hand up to touch Michael's forehead and Michael swatted it away without another thought.

“Don't touch me,” he grumbled.

“I only want to make sure you've cooled down; you had some sort of fever when I found you.”

Michael sighed. Yes, it was coming back to him. Him stumbling into the alleyway, sitting against the wall, hearing someone approaching and then seeing Gavin in front of him. And now here he was, in some room he did not recognize, lying on a... Michael looked around... he was lying on a very large bed that could fit more than four people and felt more comfortable than anything he'd ever lied on.

“Where am I?” He asked quietly and more towards himself than to Gavin, but Gavin heard him anyway.

“My bedroom,” he answered casually.

Michael widened his eyes again as he started to look around more, at the tall walls and paintings, at furniture that looked as though it could be more worth than anything he owned and twice more. “This is your... _bedroom_?” There was even an area in the corner that could easily be a small office on its own. He also didn't miss the swords hanging on the wall near the door. Gavin simply nodded.

“Everything just looks so... expensive,” Michael commented, finding himself staring in awe of a particular painting of the town at the end of the room.

Gavin let out a small sigh. “You really don't know who I am, do you?”

Michael squeezed his eyebrows together and tore his gaze away from the painting to stare at him. “All I know is that you're name is Gavin and you're more rich than I could ever dream of being.”

Something about that made Gavin smile slightly. “I really wish I could let you know only that about me, but there's no use hiding the whole truth since you'll figure it out as soon as you leave anyway...” He gestured toward the rest of his bedroom, “This is just one of the perks of... being a prince.”

Michael merely snorted at first, but then his expression grew serious as he took the information in more.

“ _If you go into town, you are bound to hear excitement about the royal family_ at least _a few times,” Ryan said to Michael as they prepare dinner together one night. “They'll especially speak about the prince since he is the only child the king and queen had before the king passed away. They had planned on having another, but it never happened. Yes, that Prince Gavin is going to_ lead _this kingdom to greatness when he grows older.” Michael laughed at the sarcasm laced in Ryan's voice._

Gavin...

“Holy shit, _you're_ Prince Gavin?” Michael practically shouted as the pieces quickly connected together.

“You don't have to add the 'prince' before my name. Just Gavin is fine with me,” he said as he grabbed something from off the table next to his bed, but Michael was too busy staring at him to see what it was. “I don't really like the formalities. Never did. If they can be avoided, they will be.” What he had grabbed seemed to be a damp washcloth and he gently placed it on Michael's forehead. Michael didn't even protest.

He never really cared so much about the royal family, but being in the presence of one of its members was... well, it was something. Although, Michael never imagined the almighty prince to look the way Gavin did. Then again, he never imagined the prince at all, since he was never bothered to care.

“So, you brought me back here all by yourself?” Michael reluctantly asked. “I mean, I know that every royal is usually trained as warriors, or whatever the fuck, just in case, but...”

“Do you really have to use those foul words?” Gavin questioned, narrowing his eyes at Michael, yet he went on talking, “To answer your question, though – no, I didn't bring you back here alone. I had someone with me, my adviser Geoff, who helped me sneak out of the castle this time by letting the staff know that I was to be in my chambers without disturbance until further notice. He then lied that he was to go into town for some business. Unlike me, he is able to leave castle grounds without guards following him around,” he paused to huff, annoyed at the mere thought.

“I was to meet up with him, but I saw you first. He then found me with you and carried you back while I found a way to sneak us all in here. It wasn't as easy it sounds, but we managed,” Gavin sat down on the edge of his bed before continuing. “I am trained to fight, have been since my father... passed... and I do know how to handle myself, but that doesn't mean I'm allowed to be alone in town. People will begin to approach me if they recognize me as the prince and it becomes a mess, which is why I covered myself up with this,” he pulled the hood of the cloak further down.

“Well, if you _are_ able to handle yourself, then how did you let yourself get hurt?” Michael asked.

“Everyone has their weak moments, don't they? I was caught off guard and I wasn't armed. It wasn't a fair fight.”

“Why did you leave the castle unarmed?”

“It isn't very easy sneaking out with weapons and armor being so loud and heavy.”

Michael averted his eyes and sat up a little on the bed, but he made sure the cloth stayed on his forehead. “I guess this is where I should thank you for saving me,” he spoke. Gavin smiled at him and Michael was starting to return it when he remembered exactly why he needed saving. He looked down at his hands and attempted to make them glow, but he was stopped by Gavin grabbing him by the wrists.

“Stop that; you've already exhausted yourself enough!” The prince scolded.

“W-what?” Michael raised an eyebrow. “How did you know that?”

Gavin licked his lips. “Geoff is more than just my adviser. He is a man of wisdom... _and_ he also knew of a woman with powers similar to yours.”

“A woman?”

“Griffon,” Gavin nodded. “She taught him everything there was to know about magic. It's honestly the only reason I didn't react more dramatically when you healed me.”

“I don't know, you were pretty dramatic to me.”

“Oh, it could have been worse, but I remembered Geoff telling me about Griffon and how magic does exist.”

“So, you really believe and you aren't afraid of it?”

“It saved my life, didn't it?” Gavin asked and Michael nodded in response. “Then why should I be afraid of something that great?” The prince was quiet a moment as if to contemplate what to say next. He then noticed that he was still holding onto Michael's wrists and quickly let them go.

“Anyway, I had no idea what was wrong with you earlier, but Geoff did and he explained it to me. I'm sure you know as well that using an excessive amount of magic will tire you, especially when your body isn't used to it being used in short periods of time. You need to train yourself for that and then you won't get tired so easily.” He squinted his eyes. “You seem very young, so I can only assume you're new to using your magic.”

Michael shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, I've had it since I was ten and I'm eighteen now.”

“You mean you've had it since you were born but it only came out at the age of ten?”

“Well, yeah... yeah, I guess. And uh, the person who's been helping me with it hasn't really let me express too much of it at a time, so yes, I'm not used to it.”

“Someone's been teaching you? There's another like you?”

“I'm not saying who they are.”

“Fair enough.”

Michael sat up more abruptly this time, allowing the cloth to fall from onto his lap. _Ryan._ “I-I should go. They're probably wondering where I am. I don't want to worry them.”

“That's fine,” Gavin said as he stood up, “but I cannot allow you to walk out of here with those clothes on.”

“What do you mean? Can't I just sneak out?”

“Not without my help, since I am the one who knows this castle best and I am also due to leave soon on a small quest, so I have no time to do that.”

“A quest?” Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

“Part of being trained is actually getting out there and seeing what I'm up against,” Gavin explained as he began to head to the other side of the room where another door was. “How am I to get better if I don't get a feel of the real danger?”

Michael slumped his shoulders at that. _If only Ryan could see it that way._ He watched as Gavin opened the door and stepped into what appeared to be his closet.

“What are you doing?” He had to ask.

“I'm looking for something you can wear to walk out of here with minimum questions,” Gavin told him. “Geoff will escort you out, so it shouldn't be too much trouble.”

“You're going to make me change?” Michael crossed his arms.

“If you don't wear something other than your old torn clothes, they will hassle you and Geoff with questions and I'd rather not put you both through that.”

Michael tossed the cloth aside and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. “Oh, you can't just say you helped a peasant in his time of need? Wouldn't that make you seem more desirable anyway?”

“Yes, but I also know my guards very well and that still won't stop them from giving you any unwanted looks.”

“As if I care what they think.”

“I do. They're disrespectful to anyone who isn't royalty and I don't need them disrespecting you, especially when you aren't looking.”

Michael's eyebrows shot up at that. “That shouldn't matter to you. You... you don't even know me.”

Gavin turned away from the pile he was sorting through to look at Michael. “You saved my life, I owe it to you,” he glanced back at the clothes and pulled out what he'd been searching for, “And this also gives me excuse to see how you look in these.”

“W-what?” Michael sputtered, standing up carefully – his head was still aching a bit. Gavin stepped out and up to him, handing over _neatly_ folded clothes. Michael hesitated before simply taking them, but then he just glared down at them.

“You can go in there to change if you'd like,” Gavin nodded toward the closet.

“I'm willing to sneak out on my own,” Michael argued, looking up at the prince with a little distaste. “I can be stealthy.”

“I'm sure you can be a lot of things, but if they do catch you, they'll drag you in here as a thief or some threat, and that's worse than changing into different clothes and going along with Geoff.”

“Won't they notice these are yours?”

“They aren't mine, actually.”

Michael blinked once. “Then whose are they?”

“They were my father's when he was just my age,” Gavin answered, rather melancholy and Michael honestly felt himself suddenly sympathizing for him, yet he didn't show it and kept a blank look on his face. “I never wore them, though,” Gavin went on, “They're been in my closet this entire time and they shouldn't go to waste.”

“Oh, okay,” Michael nodded. “It won't kill me to go with your plan, but if we're ever in another situation where a plan is needed, we're going with mine. Understood?” And he was surprised at how well stern his voice had been. He was reminding himself of his own father.

Despite the tone, Gavin grinned at him. “There will be a next time, then?”

Michael turned to the closet and began walking toward it, clutching the clothes in his arms. “I wouldn't get too hopeful about it,” he said and he didn't see how fast Gavin's grin had faltered.

As Michael closed himself in the closet, a knock came at the main door that was followed by a guard saying, “Your highness, the men are ready to set out when you are.”

Gavin eyed his swords on the wall, contemplating which to take out with him today. “Very well,” he responded, “I will be ready soon, but in the meantime, could you please ask Sir Geoff to come see me?”

“Of course, your highness,” with that, the footsteps hurried away from the door and Gavin sighed. He hardly had any time to really allow himself to go deep into his thoughts before Michael emerged.

“How do you survive having to wear clothes like these everyday?” Michael asked, snapping Gavin's attention to him.

The prince looked over at him and parted his lips as he stared. Replacing that raggedy old tunic and pants were a white puffy shirt with a black doublet over it that had gold threading running down in it vertical rows and black pants.

Michael pulled at the doublet's collar as if it were choking him. “This is ridiculous.”

Gavin closed his mouth and shook his head before rushing back to the closet. “I forgot the best part,” he said, pulling out a pair of leather black boots. Michael rolled his eyes when he saw them.

“Of course. Those are just what I needed to complete this look,” he bitterly remarked, though he took the boots and put them on. After doing so, he threw his hands up as he faced Gavin. “How do I look?”

Gavin bit down gently on his lower lip and looked away. “You look nice.”

“I'm sure you're kidding, but I don't care.”

The prince sucked in a sharp breath as he gestured to his swords. “Would you mind helping me with picking a sword out for today?” He didn't even look at Michael as he asked that, but Michael decided on not mentioning that.

“Uh, I don't know anything about swords,” he admitted with a shrug.

Gavin went ahead and pointed to the first one with a brown leather scabbard and a seemingly thick blade and a black hilt with a round end. “This is my gladius sword; it's helped me quite a bit in the past, mostly with sword fighting against the knights.” He moved on to the second – a thin and curved blade with a black leather scabbard that had golden designs across it and a short golden hilt with a handle. “This is my sabre; it does its job well if chopping is needed.”

“And that last one?” Michael asked, genuinely interested in the one with that was similar to the Sabre except it's blade was longer and not curved. It also had a hilt much fancier than a sword probably needed. Its scabbard also appeared to be the best with fine leather middle and silver ends and edges.

Gavin's face brightened as he answered, “That's a rapier. It was, ah... a gift from my father. It was his sword and from the stories he told me, it never let him down,” he gently took it down from its hook on the wall to allow Michael to inspect it further. “His name is even engraved in small letters right here,” he pointed to the gold embroidery at the bottom of the scabbard.

“It's nice,” Michael commented as he admired the work by getting closer to Gavin. Gavin could feel their shoulders brushing at this point and he swallowed roughly.

“It is truly a beauty,” he agreed, lifting his head to face Michael, though he regretted it as soon as he did. He knew they were standing close enough to touch, but he hadn't realized how close their faces were. The worst part probably had to be how he couldn't get himself to turn away; he just stared with eyes slowly widening. Michael also looked up, but he took a step back as if by reflex when he noticed the closeness.

“Uh, take that one,” Michael then spoke, scratching his head and glancing down at the floor, “If it worked for your father, it will work for you.”

The corners of Gavin's lips twitched up as he asked, “Do you really think so?” Though Michael was unable to respond due to a knock at the door.

“I heard a prince needs my assistance,” a cheerful voice chirped.

“That would be Geoff,” Gavin informed Michael before opening the door to reveal the man.

Geoff was grinning cheekily at the prince, but it softened to something more friendlier as he turned to Michael. “Oh, hello! You're awake!” He shifted his eyes down to see what Michael was wearing, raising an eyebrow in surprise, “And... you changed your clothes.”

“Yes and uh, _thank you_ for saving me,” Michael said to him.

“Ah, it was no problem, buddy,” Geoff strolled into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “Besides, it was more of Gavin's doing. He is the one that found you.” Michael just smiled at him.

“I have to get going,” Gavin told them, reaching for his holster.

“You should take that blanket off of you first,” Geoff suggested with a slight teasing to his tone. The prince rolled his eyes and in a rather swift movement, he threw off the cloak and tossed it onto his bed. Michael watched as he strapped the black leather holster around his waist. The clothes he was wearing were similar to the ones he gave Michael, but clearly much more elegant. He wore a dark green doublet with gold trimming along the sides and gold buttons in front. The sleeves were puffed out around the biceps and thinned out from the elbow down. The black shirt he wore underneath was only shown a little from the top near his neck and the bottom. Just as Michael, he had on black pants and leather boots. In all honesty, the outfits the royals and the wealthy wore were ridiculous, but Michael couldn't think of anyone else who could make them seem _decent_ other than Gavin.

Michael twitched his eyebrows together at his own thoughts.

“I'm off then,” Gavin announced, sliding the rapier into its place on his holster. “The reason I had Michael change his attire is because I want you to escort him out of here as a royal guest or make up some other title for him. As long as you get him out of here without causing a scene, it should be fine.”

“Won't the staff notice something's wrong since they didn't see him arrive?” Geoff asked.

“You'll take care of answering those questions if they come,” Gavin winked at him.

“Oh... oh, yeah, _sure._ Leave it to me, your _highness_ ,” Geoff bowed in a mocking manner. Michael stifled a laugh and merely smirked.

Gavin opened the door and started to step out when he suddenly turned back around, eyes directly on Michael. “I... I hope there is a next time,” his tone was so gentle.

“Maybe,” Michael replied with a nod. “Thank you again.”

“I am the one that needs to be thanking _you_ ,” Gavin gripped the doorknob tightly as he took a deep breath. “I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.” Michael averted his eyes at that while Geoff busied himself purposely with folding up and putting away Gavin's cloak. Sensing the awkward silence enveloping all of them, Gavin looked away and proceeded to walking out.

“I'm Michael, by the way,” Michael called out suddenly, surprising, not only Geoff and Gavin, but himself.

Geoff blinked and glanced over at Gavin, watching as that crooked smile of his started to spread across his face.

“Michael,” the prince repeated, the name rolling off his tongue as if it held some precious secrets to something and Michael couldn't help but return the smile. With that, Gavin left, leaving Geoff and Michael alone.

Geoff was the one to break the silence by letting out a short laugh, getting Michael to look at him. The man held up a hand, smiling as he said, “He's adorable.”

 

* * *

 

Michael had no idea what to think of any of this. Not only did he manage to save a life, but he saved the life of _the_ prince – the teenage royal that had the kingdom practically wrapped around his finger, for the reasons Ryan had jokingly said. Really, Gavin wasn't all that bad and Michael felt a little bad for ever thinking the prince would be too stuck up to even look at someone like Michael, but according to Geoff, Gavin was actually _fond_ of him for who he was.

That day he was escorted out with Geoff's help, he let the man do all the talking while he stood by, smiling and agreeing. Once they made it out of there free of questions and curious eyes, Michael caught of glimpse of Gavin getting onto his steed – a golden brown mare with a white mane, even _she_ looked like royalty with a saddle made of expensive brown leather and the traditional royal symbol engraved on the side. She also seemed to brighten when she spotted Gavin and Gavin reached out to pat her forehead gently from where he now sat on her back. He then only glanced in Michael's direction, their eyes meeting for a mere second before he looked away and rode off with his men.

Geoff didn't seem to notice this and simply allowed Michael to go on his way through the front gates. Michael stayed in town a little longer to get everything Ryan had asked for. It was already bad that he was late; he didn't need to make matters worse by showing up empty handed. And finally getting back to the house, Michael prepared himself for what Ryan would ask or say. Sure enough, he prepared for the right reasons.

“Where _were_ you?”

“I lost track of time, but I got what you asked for.”

Taking the groceries from Michael's hands, Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked him up and down. “What are you wearing?” It was when Michael remembered he had changed out of his clothes and had forgotten them at the castle. Great.

“Uh,” Michael rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at his outfit.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were some prince,” Ryan teasingly commented with a grin.

“Ah, well, there was actually a... uh, a contest! Yes, a contest, in town. The castle, uh, was giving away old clothing they had stored and for no use, so they... they put them up as prizes for winning silly games. I didn't want to play anything, but I saw how much fun everyone was having so I figured it couldn't hurt.”

“Is that where you lost track of time?”

Michael blinked and nodded. “... Yes.”

“And you decided to change after receiving them?” Ryan squinted his eyes slightly.

“Yes. I was, uh, tired of my previous clothes.”

“Where are they now?”

“I don't know,” Michael smiled nervously.

“You mean you lost your-”

“How about dinner, Ryan?!” Michael cut him off, wandering right into the kitchen and grabbing a loaf of freshly baked bread off the table. Ryan watched him for a moment, a knowing look on his eyes, but Michael said nothing more as he ripped a piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth.

Part of him knew he could have told Ryan the truth, that he ran into the prince and the prince invited him in... which wasn't the whole truth, but close enough than the lie he told. He certainly wasn't going to tell Ryan _exactly_ what had occurred. He wasn't going to admit to using magic without his supervision, exposing his powers to not only _two_ strangers, but one of those strangers being the _prince._ Michael knew that wouldn't settle right with Ryan, not with how hard he'd been trying to keep what they can do a secret.

It didn't matter, though, he decided later that night as he lied in bed to fall asleep. Gavin had said he hoped there would be a next time, but he didn't mean it, did he? Did Gavin really care to see Michael again?

Well... yes, he did.

In fact, them seeing each other became a regular thing after a few days later when Michael found himself unable to stop thinking about him.

 _How would we even see each other again?_ He had wondered to himself. He didn't have a clue of when Gavin wouldn't be too busy and could find time to sneak out to see Michael. Although, that was something he wanted to find out. Going into town and waiting in the alleyway they had met twice in to expect to find him there a third time was a stretch, and Michael knew full well he could end up leaving disappointed, but it was worth a try. Wasn't it?

It reached that time where Ryan was to go into town to sell the milk and a few other crops to the town's market. Usually Michael stayed at the house to look over it, but this time, he purposely offered to help him.

“Are you... are you sure?” Ryan asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched Michael fill the wagon.

“I don't think it's fair that you have to go all by yourself with all of this crap,” Michael casually answered with a shrug. “I guess I just want to be nice for once.”

Ryan smiled at that. He couldn't say no to help. The rides into town did get a bit lonely sometimes anyway. They loaded up the rest of the things and, after Michael ran back inside to change into a much more comfortable white tunic for the ride, off they went. Michael figured that he would only assist in unloading everything and then making an excuse about wanting to see something before they headed back. So as they reached their destination and the unloading began, Michael began to word the sentence in his mind.

The owners of the market were more than pleased about seeing Ryan, saying how they were in need of a little restocking. Ryan made small talk with them and introduced Michael to them. Michael put a smile on his face and answered the questions they asked them with short answers – just anything to get him away from there quicker. Ryan seemed to sense his eagerness, because he bent down a little and whispered, “I think someone wants to go do something else, don't they?”

Michael was going to laugh and deny that, yet he decided there was no use in doing so. “I won't take too long,” he whispered back.

“I'm almost done, so be return here soon.”

“Thank you,” Michael nodded at him and hurried off in the direction of that certain alleyway. As soon as it came into his view, he ran for it, coming to a hard halt when he rounded the corner and saw no one in sight. He glanced behind himself and scanned the crowd of everyone going about their work and shopping for any signs of someone in that very familiar black cloak. Nobody stood out.

He looked forward again and started walking further into the alleyway. Ryan wanted to leave soon, so there was no way Michael could wait a while in case Gavin did end up showing up. The teen groaned and shook his head. Why was he even beating himself over this, he couldn't understand. Gavin was a prince with plenty of responsibilities, especially now that he was getting slightly closer to the age where he would be made king. He was basically in training for that everyday. Of course his mother was still queen and she was handling most of the work, but he had his own to attend to, which mattered more than spending his time with a farm boy like Michael.

Michael crossed his arms, staring bitterly at the ground as if it had offended him. His eyes then wandered toward a particular red spot near the wall – dry blood. His expression softened as he recalled the day he had met Gavin. The evidence of that meeting was _right_ there and it sent chills down Michael's back to remember how bad of shape Gavin had been in before he got to him. He had saved Gavin... and Gavin had saved him back. Michael huffed in annoyance of his own thoughts.

This was nothing but a waste of time. With a small kick at a lose rock on the ground, he turned on his heel and walked away. Many people bumped into his way as they tried to get by, but he paid no attention to any of them as he stoically made his way toward the market where Ryan was. Then there was the sound of a laugh that honestly did catch his attention. He wasn't sure why for a moment... maybe because of how loud and a bit contagious it was, but Michael found himself looking around for the source of it. His brows rose when he spotted sight of Geoff walking out of a building with another man that had a ginger beard and was wearing a pair of specs. He seemed to be about Geoff's age and he was smiling along as Geoff continued to laugh about something. Michael stood still in his spot as he stared at the two and it was then that Geoff noticed him. The royal adviser pointed a finger at Michael and said, “You're that kid from the other day, aren't you? Uh, Michael, wasn't it?”

“Um, yes, that's... me,” Michael responded softly and Geoff managed to hear him perfectly clear despite the ruckus of people around them.

“Well, hello! How are you?” Geoff closed the space between them and patted Michael on the back. “I shouldn't be telling you this, he would probably have my head for it, but his highness has _not_ been able to stop talking about you since that day.”

Michael felt heat rise to his face as Geoff's friend laughed.

“I cannot believe you just told him that,” he said to Geoff.

Geoff waved him off. “This is Jack, by the way,” he told Michael. Michael nodded at Jack but turned his attention back to Geoff as Geoff continued talking, “You should stop by the castle sometime.”

Michael's eyes widened. “I... I can do that?”

“I don't see why you couldn't. The guards now know you as someone special to the royal family, thanks to me,” Geoff grinned proudly as he gestured to himself. Michael raised an eyebrow as he looked down at what he was wearing. Who would think he was special to someone of that much power? The tunic he was wearing was one he had only worn once (considering he had tried keeping it to wear for only certain occasions) and it was already a mess from the lifting.

“You should come right now,” Geoff then said, getting Michael to look back up at him. “I was heading there myself anyway. Jack and I were just having a bit of fun together before going back to work.”

“Which I really have to get back to now,” Jack spoke up. He said his goodbye to Geoff then turned to Michael with a smile before leaving them alone.

Michael slumped his shoulders. “I can't go now. I came here with someone and they're actually waiting for me at the moment.”

“Ah, that's too bad,” Geoff sighed. “How do you feel about tomorrow, then? I organize Gavin's days and tomorrow his day off,” he smirked a little, “Okay, he isn't _supposed_ to have a full day off, but I gave it to him anyway. He's been working himself too much lately and I'm sure he'd be happy to spend some time with you.”

“Tomorrow,” Michael repeated slowly, going over the idea in his mind. What would he tell Ryan, though? He could be honest and say he made a friend and was going to go see them. “Uh, I'll see if I can,” he told Geoff.

“Alright, then I hope I do see you tomorrow,” Geoff said with a small smile before walking off toward the road that led up to the castle. Michael watched him until he was out of sight and rushed back toward the market where Ryan was standing, patiently waiting.

“All ready to go?” He asked Michael as Michael joined him at his side.

“Yes, but I hope you don't mind if I come back here alone tomorrow after we're all done with my lessons and our chores.”

“Why would you need to come back to town?” Ryan was speaking as he started to wave goodbye to the owners and walk away.

Michael followed closely behind. “I _may_ have made a friend in town...” He could hear himself sounding a bit unconvincing, but he honestly wasn't sure what he would refer to Gavin as. Was this them becoming friends? Or was Gavin just entirely grateful to him now. He hoped for the former.

“A friend that isn't Lindsay?” Ryan rose his eyebrows and gaped theatrically as he placed a hand on his chest.

“Believe it or not,” Michael remarked.

“Well, I don't see why you can't come back tomorrow then, as long as we get everything done.”

Michael picked up his pace to walk beside Ryan instead of behind him and he smiled up at the older man. “Don't we always? We do make a good team. We should give ourselves a name, something that really describes us.”

Ryan couldn't help but laugh at that as he threw an arm around Michael's neck. “I'll keep that in mind,” he said. Michael grinned in response.

 

* * *

 

The second after Michael was finished doing everything he needed for the morning, he headed out and even changed back into the clothes Gavin had given him. Walking up to the guards in front of the tall iron gates of the castle was a bit intimidating, especially with the way they stared him down, clutching their weapons in their hands and angling them in his direction. Michael swallowed hard and gave them his best smile.

“State your business,” one of them spoke.

“Sir Geoff has asked me to come by,” Michael answered, hoping his voice hadn't wavered at all.

“Are you he whose by the name of Michael?”

“Yes.”

The guards exchanged glances at each other before nodding and opening up the way for Michael to pass through. As Michael started to walk on, he felt his heart jump inside his chest as the large building ahead stood right in front of him. Where he was he to go? There were a few other guards roaming the lawn with blank expressions upon their faces, but there wasn't much else going on around there. Michael faced forward and saw another pair of guards standing beside the front entrance to the castle and trying not to feel so out of place, he sauntered up to them with his head held up high.

“I am here to see Sir Geoff,” because he figured they would just laugh at him for saying he was there to see the prince.

The guards nodded and opened the wooden double doors for him. Michael had already seen some of the inside of the castle when he had left that other day, but seeing it again with a clearer head now, well... it certainly was a sight. He didn't have much time to admire anything due to a young woman quickly running up to him. She bowed to him before asking him to follow her. Michael obliged, glancing over at something every now and so.

The woman led him down a long and wide hallway where large paintings were hung on the right while the left were merely windows that overlooked the front lawn. Michael decided on checking out every painting and saw that they each had a plaque underneath. He scanned each one as he walked by, realizing the paintings were of passed rulers – Gavin's ancestors. Michael was just about to look away from all of the paintings and plaques completely when a particular name caught his attention:

 

_Gavin David Free_

_Prince of Achievement Kingdom_

_Son of King Christopher Williams Free and Queen Elinor Grace Free_

 

No doubt that “prince” title would be replaced when the time came. Michael lifted his head up to stare at the painting above and sure enough, he was met with a pair of green eyes he felt he already knew so well. Gavin was posing near what appeared to be a fireplace; he was wielding the rapier in front of him with a pensive expression on his face as he stared directly in the painter's direction. His outfit appeared to be practically made of fine red leather, frills on his white shirt which had gold buttons and trimming and there was even fur around the collar. His hair was styled so neatly to the side, not a single strand seeming out of place.

“Sir Michael,” a voice called.

Michael tore himself away from the painting and looked over to find the woman waiting for him at the end of the hall. She gestured toward an opening and said, “This way, please.”

Michael nodded and picked up his pace to catch up with her. The opening led to an outdoor pathway with tree arches above. Where the path stopped was a fence and the woman unlocked the fence before continuing on. Michael trailed behind a moment to admire to green leaves on those arches and when he turned back, he saw the woman interacting with Geoff himself who was leaning against a statue. Geoff looked up and smiled when he saw Michael. Michael returned it as he walked over to him.

“Look who made it after all,” Geoff greeted, leaning away from the statue. “His highness is right over here. Follow me,” he nodded toward another pathway. Michael had only then realized that the woman was already out of sight, so he hurried to go after Geoff.

“What is this?” Michael asked as he allowed himself to get completely indulged in all of the floral, statues, and hedges that were trimmed into extravagant shapes.

“The garden,” Geoff causally answered, “Also one of Gavin's favorite spots in the entire castle grounds. I think it has to do the with the fact that it gives him some peace to practice his archery without so many people hassling him.”

“Archery?” Michael looked away from a certain statue. “He's practicing right now?”

“Unfortunately,” Geoff grumbled. “My vision of him _relaxing_ wasn't him going out and doing exactly what he does on a regular day, but he _insisted._ There is no use arguing with that one.” Michael laughed at that. He stopped as the sounds of arrows flying through the air and thrusting into wood filled his ears. The two only walked a little further before they found Gavin standing in the middle of a stony area, attaching a new arrow to his bow. His back remained to them, not having realized yet that anyone was near. Michael and Geoff stood silently away as they let Gavin fling another arrow through the air and Michael raised his eyebrows when he saw the prince had successfully hit his target.

“Show off,” Geoff mumbled underneath his breath before approaching Gavin. “Will you promise to take a break after you've gotten your fill of this for the day?”

Gavin didn't look at him, too busy grabbing another arrow, as he responded, “I suppose.”

“I think you may have to take a small break right now. You have a visitor.”

“If today is my day off, why is anyone here to bother me?”

“Once you see who it is, you won't see it as a disturbance at all.”

“What are you going on about?” Gavin asked as he finally looked over at him, but he gasped quietly when he noticed someone else standing far off to the side. “Michael,” he breathed out, lowering his bow to his side and turning his body fully.

Michael took that as cue to step forward, and he bowed as gracefully as he could manage. He never really thought he'd ever have to bow. “Good afternoon, your highness.”

“Please don't do that,” Gavin waved him off. “I've already told you formalities will be avoided if they can.” Michael straightened up instantly.

Geoff scoffed. “He was being polite, Gavin.”

Gavin then smiled sweetly at Michael. “I know, but it isn't necessary.” He took a step toward Michael and the teen stiffened as they looked directly into each other's eyes. That painting in the hall did no justice to Gavin's. “Of all people to visit me, I would have never expected you.”

“I wasn't aware I was allowed, your hi-” Michael quickly shook his head, correcting himself, “-Gavin.”

“Well, I'm glad you're here now,” Gavin said. He held up his bow with both hands to let Michael get a better look at it. “Care to join me?”

“Oh, uh... I don't know how to-”

“Then I'll teach you. You'll never know when it'll come in handy to know.”

Michael wanted to laugh. That sounded vaguely familiar to what a certain best friend of his had said about dancing. Gavin asked Geoff if he could fetch Michael a bow to borrow for use and Geoff dramatically bowed before hurrying to do as he was told.

“How are you feeling, Michael?” Gavin asked suddenly.

“Better,” Michael told him. “Thanks to you.” The prince's lips curled up and Michael averted his eyes as he smiled as well. _Oh, god, what the fuck is wrong with me..._ He sighed. Part of him wanted to say something else, because what could be more awkward than standing alone with a prince and nothing to talk about? He was just so used to only having to have any sort of conversation with only Ryan or Lindsay who understood him well enough and being with Gavin was... intimidating. He looked up at him again and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed how Gavin was staring intently at him.

“What?” He bluntly asked before remembering who he was talking to. “Oh, I mean... no, I do mean _what_?”

“Hmm?” Gavin tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

Michael held back the urge to roll his eyes, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I have returned!” Geoff's voice rang out and Michael spun around to see the man walking over, holding a bow up in the air. He handed it to Michael once he was close enough and Michael stared down at it with a questioning look.

“Here,” Gavin spoke and Michael gently took the arrow handed to him. He then retreated to standing over to the side where he wouldn't bother them.

Gavin went on to demonstrate exactly how everything worked from attaching the arrow to the bow to carefully aiming it at the target. Michael merely watched Gavin a few times to see if he could understand the process and once he felt he could, he did as he saw Gavin had done, although, he missed.

“God damnit,” Michael said under his breath.

“You can't be perfect the first time,” Gavin told him, “but I think I see where you're off.” Michael blinked and was going to turn to face him, but then he felt a presence behind him. “Go on,” he heard Gavin say, so he readied himself to shoot again.

“Your stance isn't correct, which is your first problem,” Gavin explained as his arms came around Michael; he placed one hand on top of Michael's, the one holding the string back, and slowly, he moved it closer until it was brushing Michael's chin. Once that was done, Gavin moved his hand away and down Michael's arm until it was resting on his elbow to lower it slightly.

“Your shoulders are also very tense. Relax yourself, love.”

Michael huffed out a laugh at the nickname and Gavin grinned. The prince indeed was extremely close to him for Michael to be able to feel his warm breath on his right ear. He didn't want to dwell on it, though, so he finally just made his shoulders loose as instructed and waited for any others.

“Release,” Gavin whispered and Michael swallowed the lump in his throat as he did so. The arrow didn't fling right onto the target, but it definitely was much closer than his previous try.

“Oh, shit,” he laughed, and so did Gavin, both blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching them with a smile. Geoff looked away before he could even be spotted anyway.

“Better,” Gavin praised.

“Yes, well, some of us weren't born with a bow and arrow in hand.”

“That's hardly true, Michael.”

Michael smirked at him from over his shoulder, ignoring how close their faces still were. “This is me giving you a compliment; I don't hand those out to just anyone.”

Gavin backed away suddenly and returned to his original spot, picking his own bow back up from the ground. His head was slightly turned to the side, but if he thought that was going to enough to hide his painfully wide smile from Michael then he was wrong. Michael made no move to comment or tease him about it, though.

“Alright, I want to try this again,” he said, helping himself to another arrow, “Let's see how well of a teacher you really are without having to physically guide me.”

Gavin pursed his lips to stop from smiling more and looked to Michael. “I'm sure you won't be disappointed.”

“That is the plan,” Michael glanced at Gavin only to wink at him before getting into the right position to propel the next arrow. _Holy shit, did I really just_ wink _at him?_ The foolishness inside bubbled up, but he must have not given any signs to it, since Gavin did not ask or say a thing. He followed every little move Gavin had taught him and the arrow went off, landing a little to the right from the previous one and even closer to the his target.

Gavin clapped his hands together a few times as he said, “You're a fast learner, Michael.”

“I've been told,” Michael murmured, smiling to himself.

“Your highness!” They both turned their heads to find the woman who had escorted Michael. Michael then assumed she no other than one of the castle's many maids. She rushed to Gavin's side and bowed her head as she spoke, “Her majesty wishes to speak with you.” Michael didn't miss the way Gavin's face fell.

“Oh, does she?” He asked.

“Yes, your highness.”

Gavin inhaled sharply and looked up toward a window up high on the tall building they were next to. He only managed to catch a brief glimpse of a figure walking away from being seen and he exhaled a bit angrily. Setting his bow down on the ground once more, he promptly followed his maid, telling Michael that he'd be back as soon as he could and Michael simply nodded.

“Ah, her majesty needs to have a word with her son,” Geoff stated, making his way to Michael and Michael turned his attention to him.

“Is... is that a bad thing?”

“She may be our queen, but to him, she's just 'mother',” despite the playful tone Geoff was speaking in, Michael was unsure whether to smile or not. Geoff could sense that and quickly added, “Well, alright, his relationship with her isn't the greatest – certainly nothing like the way it was with his father, but there's nothing to worry about.” He gestured to the bow Michael was still holding, “Why don't you continue practicing that while he's gone?”

Not knowing what else he could possibly do besides leaving (and he didn't want to leave yet; he only just got there), Michael agreed and held the bow up. It was too long after Michael tried several arrows that Gavin reemerged around the corner.

Geoff raised an eyebrow questioningly at the prince when he saw the hints of frustration outlining his features. If there were something wrong, Gavin silently refused to speak of it as he blatantly ignored Geoff and went back to his bow. Geoff excused himself, though, and Gavin did at least nod at him.

“Let's make this a game,” he finally said, calmly. Michael looked at him but he didn't look back. “Whoever can shoot ten arrows the quickest wins.”

“Is there a prize?”

Gavin shrugged, grabbing an arrow for himself from the pile between them. “What would you want?”

“Nothing specifically. I just figured it would make this a little more interesting.”

“I could tell you what I would want.”

“Go on.”

“For you to show me around the town, giving me the exclusive tour.”

Michael blinked twice. “Why would that be considered a prize?”

“That is a town I will have full control over one day and I hardly know a thing about it,” Gavin turned his head to look Michael in the eye, “And I couldn't imagine anyone better to show me than you.”

“I apologize, your highness- uh, Gavin, I mean, but I don't understand how you haven't seen it all already.”

“I have gone through those streets, but as I told you last time, I'm followed around by guards and they don't exactly let me spend as much time there as I'd like. They say I always have better things to do, so, I know a lot less about my people than I'm comfortable with. If I'm to be their king one day, I want to connect with them, even if in disguise. It's what my father did and he was a great ruler. I want to be the same.”

Michael bit down on his lower lip, but he nodded. “Okay, then.”

“What will be your prize?” Gavin asked him.

“I'll tell you once I figure it out. Let's just start this little game now.”

A smile tugged the edges of Gavin's lips. He agreed and focused back on the targets before readying himself, as did Michael.

“We start on three,” Gavin said, “One... two... three.” And off their first arrows went. Gavin's landed just a brief second faster and Michael cursed under his breath. They both grabbed another arrow to repeat the process.

Perhaps the bit of pressure was causing Michael to lack more of the skills he didn't even have, because not only was he not being fast enough, but some of his arrows weren't hitting the wood at all. He would sometimes miss it entirely and the arrows just ended up on the ground.

 _Damnit. Concentrate better. You can do this._ He didn't know or cared for a prize, but his competitive side was starting to scream that he needed to win anyway and the fact that he so clearly wasn't was beyond irritating him. He snatched another arrow up and latched it on, practically yanking the string back. His nose wrinkled and his brows furrowed as he stared hard at where he was meant to struck. Gavin was almost flawlessly hitting his without missing a beat, and now it was his turn.

Michael let go of the string and groaned as he already saw the arrow going off course. _No, no,_ no _! Don't you_ dare _fall to the ground! You stop_ right _there! You_ _stupid-_ And he gasped as the arrow did just that.

It stopped... right there, in mid air.

Gavin also noticed, for he stopped shooting his arrows to stare in awe of the floating object. There was a sort of tingle in Michael's head; it didn't hurt, but it wasn't the best kind of feeling either. Michael shut his eyes tightly and shook his head to rid of it, and he heard the arrow drop to the ground. He opened his eyes then to see it.

“Bloody hell,” Gavin said, quite breathlessly. “How did you... how did you _do_ that?” Just like Michael, he too was still staring at the arrow as if it were about to jump up and attack them.

Michael opened his mouth to answer, though he couldn't find the words to speak. He didn't even have an answer for it himself. All he knew was that he was angry that he was losing, angry that the _stupid_ arrows wouldn't do what he wanted them to do, and then he was mentally _demanding_ his last arrow to not fall, and so it didn't... like it had really _listened_ to him.

“Honest?” He managed to ask Gavin.

“... Preferably,” Gavin responded softly. Michael licked his lips and took a deep breath as he glanced at Gavin a moment.

“I... I don't know.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident of making an arrow float into air and both wondering how Michael could ever accomplish such a thing, they decided their little game was over. Gavin won, practically by default, and Michael said he would return so that he could give the prince that “exclusive tour” he had asked for. Gavin made him _promise,_ and Michael went on his way, but Michael knew that although they were speaking to each other as if normal, they were both still baffled over that little incident.

Michael thought it over and over about telling Ryan about it. He just wasn't sure _how_ he would tell him. “Ryan, I was with the prince earlier – oh, did I forget to mention that I know him because I saved his life? – well, funny story, he knows I can do magic and while we were playing a game with a bow, I managed to show yet _more_ of my magic to him, except this time, it was out of my control and something I've never been able to do before. See, apparently I can make things float with my mind.” Yeah, that didn't exactly sound like something that would completely make Ryan happy to know. He would have to come up with a slight alternate story, because he did feel the need to know what he had actually managed to do in the garden. If anyone could have a clue, it would be Ryan. So, for Michael's sake and for his magic's sake, Ryan had to know.

“Look who has returned,” Ryan perked up from the kitchen table as Michael walked through the front door.

“And with news for you,” Michael started slowly, avoiding any eye contact for now.

“What news?” Ryan squeezed his eyebrows together. “Should I be worried?”

“ _Maybe_ , but then again, this _might_ be a good thing.”

“Okay, the suspense is already killing me.”

“I _may_ have... well, I _think,_ because I don't ever recall you telling me that this is something anyone like us can do with a bit of teaching, so I _think_ I have discovered my own special power.” Ryan fell silent, much to Michael's dismay. The teen sighed and looked at him finally. “Will you say something?”

“How did you... and _what_?” Ryan uttered.

“I was on my way back here,” Michael lied, “There was a man who was practicing his archery and I was idly watching him shoot those arrows through the air, and as I started to approach one of the trees he was aiming for, I wondered if the man noticed I was even there or if he were to concentrated on the tree. Once he released the next arrow, I realized _no_ , he didn't notice me. The arrow came hurdling right toward me and all I could think was that it needed to _stop,_ and... then it did.”

Ryan blinked. “It just _stopped_?”

“In mid air,” Michael nodded, “I thought it and then it happened.”

“You thought it and-”

“Are you just going to keep echoing my words back to me?”

Ryan held up his hands in defense and chuckled lightly. “I just don't understand.”

“What is so hard to understand? I stopped the arrow with my _mind,_ Ryan,” Michael sighed and walked over to one of the shelves to grab a cup. He set the glass down on the center of the table and took a few steps back. “If you can't grasp the concept with my explanation-”

“It was hardly an explanation.”

“-Then I will demonstrate it for you,” Michael put his entire focus on that glass, his eyes squinting as he stared hard. _Now just..._ move.But nothing happened.

Ryan looked back and forth between the glass and Michael before speaking up, “Uh, impressive?”

“Shut up,” Michael mumbled, not stopping his concentration. “I haven't done it yet.” Ryan did remain silent as he allowed Michael to focus without any interruptions, but he did give the boy a questioning look when Michael let out a small noise.

 _Come on, come_ here _to me_.

Again, there was that tingle in his head and as it began to intense, the cup was lifted up into the air. Ryan's lips slowly parted as he watched it float further and further away from the table, getting closer to Michael. Without putting too much consideration of what would happen once stopped concentrating, Michael softened his expression and smiled proudly at Ryan before there was a loud shatter. Michael widened his eyes as he looked down at the mess of the broken glass pieces surrounding his feet. Ryan also looked over with arms crossed and glared up at Michael.

“That,” Michael pointed down, “wasn't part of the plan, but at least you saw!”

“You owe me a new cup,” Ryan simply said. He ran his fingers through his sandy colored hair and shrugged. “Telekinesis.”

“What?” Michael raised his eyebrows, walking carefully around the broken glass.

“That is what you have – telekinesis, also known as, the ability to move objects with your mind. I, uh, read about it long ago when I was trying to figure out what _my_ special power was. I never met anyone who actually had it, though, until now. Usually everyone's different, but there are rare occasions where two can be the same.”

“Have you met another person who can erase memories?”

“No... or not yet,” Ryan shrugged.

“And you said you've _read_ about telekinesis?”

“I have. I still have the book as well, which I will lend to you so that you can understand it better, but now that you know your own power, you have to be more careful.”

“How so?”

“It will act as anything else you can do and will use even _more_ of your energy.”

“Oh, fantastic,” Michael said as he slumped down into another chair across from Ryan. He shook his head in annoyance until he remembered something Gavin had told him. _“You need to train yourself for that and then you won't get tired so easily.”_ “Hmm,” Michael smiled to himself, _Thank you, prince charming._

“Isn't there a way I wouldn't get tired from using a certain amount of magic?” He asked Ryan. “I mean, you say your special ability uses more than anything else, but when I see you erasing memories, you never look exhausted to me, even if you've used other kind of magic earlier on in the day.”

“Oh, trust me, that does tire me, but not enough to make me want to rest. So, to answer your question, _yes_. There is a way,” Ryan told him with a nod. “It involves a lot of training, though. You have to train your mind and body to use magic excessively, little by little, until it grows used to it and you'll hardly feel tired anymore. You _still_ can hurt yourself, of course, but not as easily as you can right now.”

“Well, I want to start doing that,” Michael announced, getting to his feet.

Ryan looked up at him, a bit bewilderingly. “Doing what?”

“I want to start training myself, strengthening my strength.”

“Michael...” the disappointment in that voice was enough to make Michael roll his eyes.

“Why do you refuse to let me work more with my magic?”

“You're still _young_! I was older than you before I really got serious with mine. Give yourself a break and enjoy life as it is. The more you take your time, the better you'll be at it later. There's no need to rush.”

Michael pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at him. “If you won't help me, I'll do it on my own. I think it's about time I start doing things for my own anyway, right? I'm much older now than the boy who was first brought here to your home to learn. I _have_ learned. I've learned a lot and I'm ready to put _all_ of that to the real test. I'm tired of being held back,” he paused to take a deep breath and look away, “And maybe I'm just tired of being here,” though he mumbled that, Ryan heard him clearly.

Michael rushed to his room before he could even see the expression upon Ryan's face because of that. He didn't get to see Ryan slump in his chair and sigh in frustration. He probably wouldn't have wanted to see that anyway.

* * *

 

A few, quite awkwardly quiet, days passed. The magic lessons still happened, except they were shorter and Michael made it more than obvious of how impatient he was the entire time. Ryan would finally drop it and say it was time for them to get to their daily routines. Without voicing a complaint, Michael would follow, but after they finished on the third day, he headed out to meet up with Gavin, remembering his promise. The prince did actually mention wanting that tour to be three days from his day off, and it was about that time. Ryan didn't ask Michael where he was going, but he did tell him to take care. Michael merely smiled softly at him and left.

Just as he expected, Gavin was waiting for him where they had met, covered in that same old cloak. Michael couldn't help but brighten at the familiar sight, though. Goodness, had he _missed_ Gavin that much? Not even a week had passed...

“You made it!” Gavin practically squealed with such a goofy grin on his face.

Michael twitched his eyebrows together but smiled as well. “I owed you, didn't I? I wasn't going to break a promise either.”

“Or are you simply saying that because I'm the prince and you feel the need to accommodate my wishes?”

Michael scoffed, crossing his arms. “I don't have to _accommodate_ anything. In fact, I can just turn around and leave right now,” he began to turn away, but Gavin's hand immediately slammed down onto his shoulder.

“Michael, don't leave,” Gavin pleaded.

“I wasn't actually going to,” Michael laughed as he looked back at him.

“Good, because we have a lot of this town to see today and I want to make sure we get through _all_ of it,” Gavin said as he grabbed Michael's hand and began dragging him out of the alleyway.

Michael glanced down at their hands and raised his eyebrows. Gavin had so causally grabbed it and was now holding it so gently, but their fingers weren't intertwined and Michael was unsure whether to mentally scold himself or not for wanting to interlock them.

“Uh, if _I'm_ the one who's giving you the tour, shouldn't I be leading?” He asked, trying to get his mind off their hands still together. Gavin looked over at him and Michael swiftly stepped up until he was practically in front and he tugged the prince forward. Gavin couldn't complain; he happily followed suit.

“Aren't you slightly worried that someone will find your attire a bit... weird?” Michael asked in a low voice for only him to hear.

“I'd rather they find me strange than to recognize me,” Gavin answered.

“Maybe they won't recognize you. Maybe they only recognize you other times because your around royal guards, so they know you're important, but right now you're just with me.”

“I'm sure they remember my face from other times they've seen me,” and feeling a little nervous about it, Gavin pulled his hood down more.

Michael nodded slowly. “You're right. Your face isn't one that's easy to forget.”

The prince instantly turned his head to look at Michael, but Michael was staring straight ahead. “Was that... was that another one of your 'once in a lifetime' compliments?” He asked, his lips already turning up before he even had his answer.

Michael returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow, “Was it?” Gavin blinked at him questioningly, his head going to the side a little and Michael grinned, though he said nothing more... he gave no further explanation or answer.

They started down the one of the streets were plenty of shops were open, stands and buildings, selling things from fruit to jewelry, and anything in between. Gavin took his time examining everything, particularly the stands, because he wasn't quite into having to enter inside any buildings. As Michael predicted, there were suspicious stares that went their way. He wasn't bothered by it, but knowing they were staring was just infuriating. Gavin, unsurprisingly, seemed more than unfazed by it all. Michael was sure he hadn't even noticed the stares to begin with, which was best, he supposed. As long as it didn't ruin the prince's fun, because Gavin honestly looked like a young boy who was going out to explore the world with his own eyes for the first time.

Michael smiled sadly at the thought, figuring that was sort of the case here. Being royal had its perks and it's downsides, as with anything in life. Sure Gavin had the luxuries and never had to worry about not having enough of anything, but he was kept so guarded and under pressure. No one needed him getting hurt and killed and they all expected him to rule without flaw when his time came, so everyday was like a taste of it, and Michael could only imagine how much of a bore that could be.

Was he seriously feeling sorry for the prince? Michael shook his head, but when Gavin glanced back at him, bright green eyes and teeth filled smile, he sighed. Yes... yes he was.

“Where shall we go next?” Gavin then asked after he was done admiring a particular crafted sculpture of an owl.

Michael rubbed his chin as he thought about it. Well, there were quite a number of other streets were a few other businesses were held, but none of them were anything that could actually be explored if they neither of them had any business taken care of.

He turned to Gavin and asked, “Have you ever really spent time in the town square?”

“Why, of course! It's the first spot I see when I leave castle grounds.”

“No, but I mean have you _really_ spent time there?”

Gavin had to consider that question for a second. As he realized the answer for it, his face fell subtly, and he shook his head. Michael gave his hand a squeeze before continuing to lead the way. As they approached, the music grew louder and the sounds of laughter filled the air – everything Gavin was already familiar with, but as Michael said, he never spent much time there, honest time. And seeing it from this perspective, everyone dancing about without a care in the world, was absolutely beautiful. Even so, he remained close to Michael's side, because with the happy chaos going on around them, it would be easy to lose sight of one another.

A few people did offer their hands to them for a dance, but Michael waved them off while Gavin turned away subtly as if distracted by something. Michael had the urge to laugh at that. He resisted, though, for the people trying to get them to dance.

“Come on,” Michael mumbled as he dragged the prince toward the other side where a few benches were. Only one was empty and they immediately ran to it and sat themselves down before anyone else could try. And there, they indulged themselves in watching the townspeople's silliness and being offered some freshly baked sweet bread (which Gavin accepted right away and Michael widened his eyes upon seeing how he had stuffed his entire mouth with it).

As a few moments passed, they saw a pair that had practically been dancing the entire time and decided to give up their bench for them. So they headed back toward where a band was playing. Occasionally, someone would bend down and drop some change into a hat next to one of the men, inspiring Gavin to do as well. The prince carefully covered his face more before getting too close, though.

“Why is that person covered up in such a way?” Michael heard a woman ask from behind. He looked over his shoulder at her and frowned when he saw that they were indeed staring at Gavin.

“He's got a bit of a cold,” he answered them, shrugging a shoulder. “He's been stuck up in his bedroom for a week now and although he's still shivering from time to time, he's much better and couldn't stand another minute inside.”

“Oh, my,” the woman giggled. “Well, I do hope he feels well soon.”

“It's a good thing he's covering up then,” her friend added. “The cloak seems to be made of fine, thick wool.”

Michael took that as cue to stare at Gavin as well. Gavin was done giving change to the band and was now standing by, nothing but his eyes showing. The small and slight wrinkles in the corners of those eyes indicated that he was grinning as he listened to the music, and Michael found himself smiling too. When he looked back at the women, they were walking off and he sighed in relief that Gavin hadn't been discovered, or even close to it.

After the band finished playing their current song, Gavin joined Michael's side and they walked toward another street to explore a little more of the town. They passed by a few homes and greeted any of the owners who were outside, going about washing their clothes and hanging them up. Michael kept glancing down to where Gavin's hand was, free of anything, and Michael's hand would twitch, wanting to grab Gavin's again, but he would just resist. There was no reason to hold his hand as they walked through these quiet streets anyway... and because of that, Gavin would probably just look at Michael questioningly.

They ended up reaching the outside walls of the town where nothing but the fresh air of the land brushed against their skin and no screams from children or laughter from adults could be heard. It was simply the two of them and the open fields up ahead. Gavin decided on sitting down on a step and after a moment of contemplating, Michael sat as well.

“I've been wanting to ask you about... about what happened with the arrow, but I wasn't sure if I should,” Gavin said softly, keeping his head down, “I guess I did just now ask anyway, kind of.”

Michael side glanced him, brows furrowing. “What is it that you want to know?”

“If you understand now what happened or if you're still trying to discover it? I'm only asking because I know, Michael.”

Michael fully turned his head to face him better, expression softening, “ _How_?”

“You don't know yet, then?”

“I-well, yes, I do, but I'm curious as to how _you_ know.”

“Griffon gave Geoff a few books about spells and the sorts, and I remembered Geoff kept them stored in the castle's library. After you left, I made my way there to search and I found them,” Gavin sighed there, shaking his head. “I won't lie to you, it took me much longer than I would have liked, but finally finding the answer felt worth it.”

“Telekinesis,” Michael stated calmly. Gavin nodded. “The person who I live with right now, the one who is teaching me, I told him and he explained it to me.”

“Will I ever get to meet this _mystery_ person?” Gavin asked, a smile gracing his lips.

“He isn't really _fond_ of people who know about him meeting him. He likes to keep secrets about our powers and if knew that you knew about us because of me, it would not end well.”

“That's not very fun.”

Michael scoffed. “Magic is serious business, Gavin, and people either don't believe or don't want to,” he paused there, his mind going back to the man he had saved from the beast, but he bit down on his lower lip and went on to say something else beside that little story. “I wish things could be different,” his voice was very low and gentle with those words that Gavin looked at him. Michael ignored his gaze and stared out at the field instead. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange and purple hue in the distance of the sky, and Michael inhaled softly as the breeze blew through his and Gavin's hair.

Gavin almost asked what Michael had meant, but he figured he shouldn't and looked out at the sky with him. “It's beautiful, isn't it? I always love to stare out the window during this time of day, but you can't quite see the true beauty in it from inside.”

“I can move things with my mind,” Michael said suddenly. Gavin blinked and turned his attention back to him again.

“Ah, yes... so you can. You can do plenty of things.”

“And you really aren't afraid of that?” Michael questioned, squinting his eyes at him.

“I've already told you-”

“ _Gavin_.”

Gavin sputtered a little, especially with the way Michael was staring at him, but he recovered himself and smiled sadly. “Magic is many things; amazing, strange, and... yes, a little terrifying. Terrifying how someone can honestly  _ do _ all of those things with light that comes from their hands. It... it seems unreal and impossible, but it is, and that's what I find amazing. It's all around us and a lot of us don't even know it, but it is,” he scooted himself closer to Michael, “It's right next to me.”

Michael averted his eyes, ignoring the little space that was between them, “When I first figured out what I could, I was afraid. I felt that something  _ wrong _ was with me, but then my father told me everything. He had actually expected one of my brothers to posses the power, but it was me instead. He referred to it as a  _ gift _ ,” Michael smiled slightly, but it faltered so quickly. “And he brought me here, to learn how to handle it, because he wasn't sure how to, especially with how young I was.”

“When was the last time you saw them?” Gavin asked, although he had hesitated on it a bit.

“The day I was dropped off here.” The prince gaped at him and Michael merely nodded. 

“It has been _eight_ years?!” Gavin urged on. Michael nodded again. “Oh... Michael...”

“It's fine,” Michael waved him off, “I will go back to them once I finish here.”

“When _will_ you finish?”

Michael glanced up at that and his conversation with Ryan from a few days earlier flowed through his mind, how the man refused to help Michael train himself to grow stronger and able to use more magic. He hadn't even been able to give Michael a decent enough reason. 

“Soon,” Michael answered Gavin confidently, but then his face fell a little as he noticed the way Gavin's did. “What is it?” 

“Will we not see each other after you leave?” Gavin's voice was so quiet, like he hadn't exactly wanted to say anything, but he had anyway. This caused something in Michael's stomach to stir. 

“Do you... do you _want_ to continue seeing me?” He asked the prince.

Gavin sighed and placed a hand on Michael's thigh. Michael stared down at it as Gavin spoke, “I wouldn't have made today happen if I didn't want to.” And again, there was that stirring in Michael's stomach, except this time, it was accompanied by his heart leaping in his chest. 

Michael looked into Gavin's eyes and sucked in the fresh air sharply before leaning in and pressing his lips against Gavin's. He felt Gavin pull his hand away, only to feel it rest upon his cheek seconds later, yet they both broke apart from the kiss as the realization washed over.

Michael exhaled. “That... that was my first kiss,” he admitted, a bit shyly if the red tinting his face was any indication. 

Slowly, the corners of Gavin's lips rose and he said, “That was mine as well,” before reconnecting their lips, clumsily and without experience, and it was still one of the best feelings either of them had felt in too long. 

The sounds of bells chiming marked another hour and Gavin pulled back again, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked up at the sky. The sun was much lower now. 

“I think it's time I go,” he said, frowning. 

Michael licked his lips and nodded, “Yeah, me too.” They both got to their feet and stared at each other, wondering what could be said or done now.

“Um, please come by the castle anytime you'd like,” Gavin then told him. 

“Well, fuck, I guess I will,” Michael smiled. Gavin rolled his eyes but easily returned that smile before stepping away. Michael stood there a moment, watching him walk off until he was completely out of sight. 

And since he was alone, he brought a hand up to his lips, still able to feel Gavin's there. Had that really happened? Had he really just kissed Gavin... Gavin Free, the  _ prince _ ? Michael shook his head, putting his hand down. Yes, he had kissed Gavin, but just  _ Gavin. _

He turned on his heel and started back toward Ryan's house, his smile daring to grow wider the more he replayed the moment in his mind, the more he was reminded of how good of a feeling it had been. Nothing else really mattered to him then and there, as if nothing else could possibly ruin that feeling for him, but as the house came into view, he sighed heavily. 

“Ryan...” he whispered angrily before opening the front door and willing himself to walk inside. He had planned to make the straight and quick run to his bedroom, but Ryan did not give him the slightest of chance to do so when he was standing _right_ near the entrance. “Oh, uh, good evening, Ryan,” Michael greeted him in such a plain tone, attempting to be as evident as possible without having to really say anything. 

Ryan raised an eyebrow at this, but he didn't comment or question it. He was standing there for one reason and one reason only. Crossing his arms and staring down at him with a hint of a smile, he spoke, “Okay, Michael, we'll start your training as soon as you'd like.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“To begin, you do need to start focusing harder on your energy and magic. Yes, that means to the point of straining yourself a little, but not _too_ much. You stop once you feel that you can't handle anymore; that's when you rest and try again later. The more you do this, the longer you'll be able to use magic without tiring out so easily, because you'll be getting yourself used to the feeling,” Ryan explained to Michael as they stood outside. Michael nodded, letting the man know he understood fully.

“Let's start by only using one particular power to strengthen you. How about your telekinesis? It is your unique power and the better you get at controlling it, well, the safer.”

Michael raised an eyebrow questioningly at this and asked, “The safer?”

“Yes, because you don't learn how to handle _that_ one carefully, it can lead to... consequences,” how vague Ryan appeared to be did have Michael wanting to ask a bit more, but the man pointed toward a few objects in the distance, particularly a few clay pots.

“Bring them to us.”

Michael took a step forward and Ryan placed a hand on his chest.

“You know what I mean,” Ryan sighed.

With a snort of a laugh, Michael stood still and took a deep breath before starting his concentration. He narrowed his eyes as he stared hard at the pots and told himself all he desired were for them to come to him. After a moment of merely staring, they began to float up off the ground, although only by a few inches. Michael pursed his lips, not letting this get to him, and he focused a little more. Ryan watched him carefully, taking a few steps back to give him more space he probably needed. He then looked at the pots and saw how only one of them was being pushed forward while the other remained floating in place.

This frustrated Michael, for he let out a low growl and curled his hands into tight fists. Ryan stiffened, his eyes widening, and he reached a hand out to place it on Michael's shoulder, but he found himself taking even more steps back at the sight of those pots coming toward them at full speed. He hardly had time to duck and to see how they were tossed over toward the barn. They crashed right into the closed doors, shattering on the spot. Ryan immediately looked up at Michael who seemed just as startled by the event as him.

“I... I didn't mean to do that,” Michael said softly. His gaze remained on the ground in front of the barn doors where pieces of the pots were scattered, his mouth agape and his brows furrowed.

Ryan stood up slowly as he looked the teen up and down subtly. “That's okay,” he told him, “Just try not to focus on that anger next time to make your powers work.”

Michael closed his mouth to swallow roughly, and he nodded, though he couldn't stop staring at the mess he had created.

* * *

 

“Your highness!” The much too cheerful voice came with a few knocks on the door.

Gavin was currently seated at the main desk in the study, his head down and his fingers in his hair as an attempt to soothe the ache beginning to form in his temples.

“Your _highness_!” The voice said again, this time in song form, so it seemed.

“Yes, Geoffrey?” Gavin practically huffed out.

“Ooh, you only call me that when you aren't happy. Has something happened?” Geoff sounded terribly muffled behind that door that Gavin told him to come in. Obliging, Geoff frowned once he was inside and saw how exhausted the prince appeared to be. It wasn't even that late into the day yet, either. He, of course, knew what the rest of Gavin's day looked like, but Gavin hadn't exactly been following the schedule since he'd waken up, and Geoff couldn't even begin to imagine all the other things he agreed to doing in between on his own.

“What have they got you doing?” He had to ask.

“Nothing I need to be complaining about,” Gavin answered.

“You look like you haven't rested in days. Is it time for me to schedule another day off?”

“Absolutely not,” Gavin said as he jumped from his seat and crossed over toward the window. “I can't afford to miss another day. It'll only slow things down and everything needs to continue on at the speed they are at.”

“What about her majesty?” Geoff then paused as he chose his next words carefully. “Forgive me for asking, but why is she making you take over so much? I do understand that you have to learn to be able to take over fully one day, but-”

“Geoff, I don't want to question her,” Gavin mumbled, turning himself so that his back would be facing Geoff.

“I understand,” Geoff nodded, allowing the silence to envelope them then, but not for too long. There had been a reason for him coming to see Gavin; it wasn't just to check up on him. “Listen, do you think you could spare a moment or so?”

Gavin's shoulders slumped slightly as he let out a long sigh. “What exactly for, Geoff? I still have plenty of things to finish before tonight, therefore, it has to be something really worth my time.”

“Oh, I'm sure he is.”

Gavin spun around to face Geoff at that, his eyes brightening. “Michael's here?”

Geoff couldn't even attempt to stifle his laughter, though he did catch the small glare the prince sent him. “I have never seen your mood change so rapidly before,” he said through his laughter fit.

“It will go right back if you don't invite Michael inside right now,” the sternness in Gavin's voice quickly halted Geoff's laughter.

“Okay, okay,” the man turned to leave and Gavin hurried back to the desk to straighten up the mess of papers all over. There were many more documents that needed his viewing, but he supposed a few minutes with Michael wouldn't hurt.

He was just about done when the door opened again and Geoff stepped back in, this time, though, with Michael following behind. Gavin moved around the desk and did his best at keeping his smile from spreading too much across his face. Seeing the two now paying no attention to anything but each other, Geoff decided it was best if he excused himself.

“I'll leave you two be, but please call if you need anything,” with that, he smiled at them and headed out quietly.

“Michael, it's-” though Gavin was cut off by Michael getting closer to him and speaking over him.

“There's something I need to talk to you about,” he sounded anxious. Gavin's smile faltered and nodded, signaling for Michael to go on. Michael's eyes flickered down to Gavin's lips, “But first,” and he cupped Gavin's face just as he closed the space between their mouths. Gavin might have squealed a little into the kiss, leaving Michael to pull away with a smile, yet the smile didn't last for too long.

“Okay, now onto that other thing,” he spoke softly, averting his eyes. Gavin led him toward the window seat where they both sat in silence at first; Michael simply recollecting his thoughts and how he had imagined this conversation going while the prince waited as patiently as he could, even though he despised that almost more than anything.

“Listen,” Michael sighed. “My mentor has been starting to help me train, to strength my energy and powers so that I won't exhaust myself so easily. We started the day after the last time you and I saw each other and,” he paused to lick his lips, still not facing Gavin, “well, the first day we began, something happened. He told me to practice using my telekinesis, so I tried, and it wasn't exactly working out the way I had wanted it to. It caused me to get frustrated and angry... and then,” he shook his head, “it _worked_ , but it wasn't good.”

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked, although he was sure if he had kept quiet, Michael would have clarified anyway.

“It was like I lost _control_ of the pots I'd been trying to lift. I got so _angry_ that I wanted to _break_ them... so, I did,” he took a peek at Gavin, “I flung them across and they shattered against the barn, and maybe that wouldn't be such a big deal, because it was one mistake, but I have been feeling on edge ever since. I've been feeling like it's so easy to make me angry. Actually, every little _emotion_ I feel is heightened now, but anger is the strongest one.”

Gavin's brows were slowly rising as he took in the information he'd just been given and Michael swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing full well that wasn't the kind of thing a person wanted to hear about someone with magical abilities.

“Are you... are you angry right now?” Gavin then asked.

Michael shook his head. “No, I think I'm okay right now, but as I've said... I'm always on edge. I-I hate this, Gavin. I hate that I can blow up in someone's face over anything they say or do,” he ran his fingers through his hair and sat up more, “Yesterday, R-uh, my mentor said this _stupid_ joke and I'll usually laugh or shake my head at those, but it was just _fucking_ ridiculous and I wanted to-”

“Hey, hey,” Gavin stopped him, gently grabbing his hands. Michael took a deep breath and locked eyes with Gavin's. “This only means you need to find time to give yourself a break and peace, which can be simple enough.” Michael blinked and tilted his head, giving the prince quite a questioning look. Gavin stood, keeping hold of one of Michael's hand, and began tugging him in the direction of the door.

“I want to show you something.”

Michael's lips twitched and he got to his feet as well to follow. The two guards that were standing outside of the door turned to watch the two walk down the long and wide hallway together. Michael pretended not to see how they were particularly staring at their hands being together. Gavin didn't seem to mind or notice, so Michael saw no reason to be bothered.

The walk was a rather long one that allowed Michael to see parts of the castle he hadn't gotten to see yet. They passed by many servants going about their routines, only pausing a second to bow to the prince and ask if there was anything needed. Gavin waved them off and smiled, praising them for a job well done, and Michael couldn't help but smile along when he saw the looks on everyone's faces – relieved and honestly thankful for the compliment.

The two went down a flight of stairs and then up another until they finally came to a stop in front of a tall door that Michael had to throw his head back practically to see where it ended. Of course there were guards standing next to it, one on each side, and they bowed to Gavin before opening it up for him. Michael was only a little surprised to find that there had gone to, no other than, the castle's library. Gavin stepped inside first and Michael slowly followed in afterward, flinching when the door closed behind him.

“As I was saying before,” the prince spoke up and Michael looked over at him heading up to one of the several bookshelves, “you need to find time for yourself, to relax. Coming in here and finding a decent read is how I relax on stressful days.”

Michael looked up and around the part of the library they were standing in, his lips parting. “And I can see how you never get bored in here.”

Gavin laughed. “I've read more than you think, though. Ever since I was taught to read, I would come in and try to read an entire book in one day... I _still_ haven't accomplished that, but I'm getting faster.”

“I'm sure it'll be before you become king,” Michael smirked, eying the books on the shelf in front of them.

“Is there anything you like to do?”

“Well, I _did_ like practicing my magic, but as of recently, I'm a little worried to do that. Now, I think the only thing I enjoy is coming to see you,” and after he said it, he felt his face heat up. He hadn't exactly realized what he was saying, but there was no going back now, not without making a bigger fool of himself.

Gavin grinned crookedly at him. “I hope I'm not much of a disappointment then when you do come to see me.”

“You haven't been so far,” Michael teased, even going so far as to nudging him gently, and he wondered at what point in his life did he become allowed to be this friendly and comfortable with royalty.

Gavin opened his mouth to say something, though he then closed it and smiled, immediately changing what he was originally going to say, “There's something in here I think I should show you.”

“And what would that be?” Michael raised an eyebrow and stepped back as Gavin walked around him to go down into another part of the library. With some hesitance, Michael followed suit, assuming Gavin had wanted him to anyway.

In a small corner where only a few books were stacked neatly in a pile, some with gold spines and red leather, and Michael knew there had to be something especially special about them than any other book in the entire room. Gavin carefully pulled one of them out and turned to show Michael what it was. Michael glanced down at it, skimming the only two words in front and his brows furrowed.

“Your diary?” He asked, meeting Gavin's eye once more.

“Yes, it was my mother's idea,” Gavin told him, “After my father passed, she advised me to write down everything I felt and everything I did, saying it would start to make easier to cope with.”

“Did it?”

Gavin shrugged a shoulder. “I suppose. We all have to move on from tragedy, don't we?” He looked down at the diary and tightened his grip on it with both hands, “This did give me a nice enough distraction, but I think the grieving and acceptance I did on my own was what helped me through the most.”

“I'm sorry about him,” Michael whispered, frowning.

“You shouldn't be. He was a great man, a great leader, and a great father. I do wish he could still be here next to me, but I'm fine, and this wasn't supposed to be me dwelling on the past. There's a passage I wrote that I would like to share with you,” Gavin began to open the diary and flip through its pages with such gentle care. He started to read through those pages, just skimming a sentence or so, and some of the things he had written made him smile while others made his face turn a bit hard, but as he got to the page he'd been searching for, the soft expression returned and he handed the diary to Michael.

“These are your... private thoughts, so are you sure?” Michael questioned, bringing his hands up slowly to take it from him.

“I'm fine with you reading these two pages,” Gavin answered with a reassuring smile gracing his features. Michael sighed and fully took it from him to read, and what he read rendered him speechless for longer than he would have liked.

 

_Hello diary,_

 

_I know I've neglected to write anything in this for too long now. There hasn't been much happening that I felt willing to write about. My mother has been feeling ill and most of her responsibilities have fallen on me, so it hasn't been simple. In fact, it caused me to do something a bit reckless, but I believed and I still believe that I needed to do that, otherwise I would have driven myself to my breaking point. I sneaked out of the castle to have some time to myself, some time without guards following me around or any of the townsfolk recognizing me and wanting to take my free time. It isn't that I don't enjoy speaking with them, but there are times where you simply prefer to be left alone._

_Onto the actual story, though, while out, I found myself in a... predicament. As I headed out of a street to enter an alleyway for a short cut, a strange man approached me and demanded I gave him all I had. I wasn't carrying anything with me, honestly, but he called me a liar and struck me with his sword. While my knees hit the ground and he ran off, I knew it was my end. My life was going to end over my foolish self wanting a break. I told myself I deserved it and just as I was going to accept it all completely, I heard a voice ask me if I was okay. I couldn't respond at first, but I eventually managed to look up and saw someone who appeared to be my age standing in front of me, and he wanted to go get help, but I begged him not to._

_I tried to make him leave me be, leave me to die peacefully, but he wouldn't go. Instead, he did the most incredible thing I have ever seen anyone do, something I've only heard in Geoff's stories... he healed me. One moment I'm bleeding uncontrollably and the next, I'm fine. With a glow of light, I was better. It is all thanks to him, the mysterious and magical stranger who decided to help someone they didn't even know. And I have to find him._

 

Michael looked up once he was done reading and Gavin took it from him, but only to flip some pages again and hand it back. Michael merely stared at it, unknowing whether or not he wanted to know and unsure what he felt about the pages he had just read. Part of him felt something boiling up inside, at the fact that Gavin honestly wrote about him, but not just him, about his _powers._ That wasn't something to go on talking about in a diary that would end up being read by someone else. Perhaps not now, but in the future. It was already bad enough that Gavin had to immediately go and tell Geoff, although... Geoff already knew that magic existed... so really, it wasn't anything to get annoyed at, was it?

Gavin lifted the diary higher, bringing Michael's full attention back to it, and with a sharp intake of air, he took it. He almost dreaded to read what else Gavin wrote about his magic. There was no doubt his telekinesis was talked about as well in there.

 

_Hello again, diary,_

 

_These entries are becoming frequent again, aren't they? I don't have much time to write as much as I normally do, but there is just one thing I need to write before I'm off to start my long day. Yesterday, Geoff scheduled a day of relaxation for me, and although I protested the idea, I was relieved. And then he came... he being Michael. I know I still have many days and years ahead of me, but yesterday definitely was one of the best. I don't know how to describe how I feel around him. Is it only pure happiness that he does not treat me differently? Is it something else and that? I will not deny how I do find him incredibly handsome-_

 

Michael stopped reading there as that boiling rage he had felt rising was instantly replaced by another kind of heat. Something sweet, something fuzzier, something that had his heart feeling as though it was swelling. He slammed the diary shut and looked up to see Gavin's baffled expression.

“Why would you...” Michael trailed off though and gently placed the diary back onto the stack it was originally on.

Gavin watched him intently as he asked, “Why would I want you to read those?” Since words still felt difficult to get out, Michael just nodded and looked at him. “Isn't it obvious why? I wanted you to know how-”

“Can I kiss you again?” Michael suddenly interrupted, his eyes widening.

Having been mid sentence, Gavin still had his mouth open, but he closed it to swallow hard and nod. “I, um,” he cleared his throat, “I'd love that, honestly,” and his voice was so soft.

Michael took a step forward and placed his hands on Gavin's shoulders before pulling him closer and colliding their lips. One of Gavin's hands went to rest on the small of Michael's back while the other wandered up to tangle into his curls, and he gasped quietly when he felt the slight roughness in the way Michael was kissing him. They hadn't done this a lot, seeming how this was only their third time, but it certainly was the first time Michael did it with such... _determination_ and even with that much passion. Gavin didn't notice either, that he was being pushed back until his he felt his back press against a bookshelf and heard a few books hit the floor near their feet.

Michael then began to sort of suck on Gavin's lower lip, getting another gasp out of him, and Michael groaned at the noise. They couldn't have been bothered to hear the door opening or the footsteps that became closer and closer. No, they didn't hear a thing, but Gavin did open his eyes a moment to see someone standing nearby.

“ _Geoff_ ,” he squealed, pushing Michael gently away.

Geoff wasn't looking at them, though. The second he had walked in on the two, he thought it best to give them a _little_ privacy, but there was something he needed to tell Gavin before leaving.

“What are you doing here?” Gavin asked, breathless. Michael had to force himself to turn around to also look at Geoff.

Geoff didn't face either of them as he quickly said, “I was sent to find you and let you know that tomorrow morning's meeting was switched to tonight-”

“ _What_?!”

“Lord Fredrick found that he only had time for it tonight since he has other business to attend to in the morning.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Michael gave him a sympathetic look. “I guess that's my cue to leave, isn't it?”

“I can show you out,” Geoff offered, nodding toward the exit of the library and Michael started to walk over to him, but he was stopped by Gavin speaking up.

“You don't have to leave yet.”

That had both Geoff and Michael staring at him with raised eyebrows.

“Excuse me, your highness, but you still have those papers to finish up before the meeting,” Geoff reminded him.

“It feels awful sitting in there alone and watching the sky turn from day to night. If Michael is there, we don't need to talk; I simply want his presence.”

“Won't that bore him?”

“I'll be fine,” Michael told them, “I won't mind keeping the prince company.”

Geoff squinted his eyes at him, “I'm sure.” Michael quickly averted his eyes. “As long as he gets his work done.”

“I'm not a child, Geoff,” Gavin grumbled.

“Uh, you kind of are, Gavin,” and Geoff sent a glare in Michael's direction before turning on his heel and walking off.

Michael stood quietly where he was, the awkwardness that was left in the air feeling too thick for him. Gavin could feel it, too. Geoff was his adviser, above all else, but he was also Gavin's best and before Michael, only real friend. The man also liked to take the part time job of being a father figure to the prince, which was what bothered Gavin the most at times. He had a father once and he didn't intend on having another. Not wanting Michael to feel uncomfortable over the whole ordeal, Gavin finally sighed and joined him at his side.

“Let's head back to the study, shall we?”

* * *

 

When Gavin was in his full concentration mode, where nothing else but what he was trying to read and finish mattered, he would have this look on his face. He would raise an eyebrow and scrunch up his nose slightly. Sometimes he would rub his chin with his free hand or scratch his head, but mostly, he would massage his temples. Michael was sitting on the window seating, thinking over the conversation he was going to have with Lindsay as soon as he returned to the house. There was so much he needed to fill her in on and anytime he had tried before, she would never have the time to waste for a long talk. Michael was hoping he would be able to catch her at a good time tonight, and as he thought about it, he would occasionally glance at Gavin.

Neither of them had spoken a word to each other since they got back to the study. The prince immediately sat back in his chair and got to work while Michael went over to the window to stay away without interrupting. However, how constant the massages to the temples and forehead were getting, Michael couldn't help himself from interfering a little...

He got up from his seat and walked on over to stand behind Gavin. Gavin paid him no attention, having not even realized he was there at first, but when Michael bent down and placed a small kiss on the crown of his head, he smiled. There were more of those gentle kisses, trailing down the side of his face. Gavin put the document down and leaned back in the chair, sighing contently.

“How am I to get this done with you doing that?”

Michael's lips curled up and he brought a hand up to rest against Gavin's forehead. Before Gavin could question what he was doing, he felt the warm and stinging sensation begin. It was the same feeling he had gotten when Michael had healed his wound, except it didn't last nearly as long, and the ache in his head was gone when Michael removed his hand.

“Thank you,” Gavin smiled up at him.

Michael nodded and moved to the side to lean against the desk. “In your diary, you said your mother was ill. Is she okay?”

Gavin's smile fell a little, but he did answer, “Yes, she's fine, only feeling a bit under the weather...”

“It's been really tough, then, hasn't it?”

“Indeed, but I'm handling it alright on my own.”

“I can't completely relate, but I remember when my mother used to make me do all of these things and never bothered with making my older brothers do anything important,” Michael scoffed at the memories, “And whenever they made a mistake, I was the one to blame for it. It used to anger me so much and I was just a kid then,” his expression then turned to a bit of shock. “My anger is actually how I discovered I had powers...” he whispered.

Gavin blinked. “What was that?”

Michael licked his lips and swallowed roughly. “Oh, uh, nothing,” he shook his head, feigning a smile.

“Ah,” Gavin knew better than further question something that was obviously not meant to be questioned, so he moved onto the part he did hear. “Your mother also had you working hard, then?”

“As did my father,” Michael answered. “They thought of me as immature and in need of growing up. Sometimes I know I have it much easier here that I did with them, because my mentor never lets me feel unwanted or useless. Yet that doesn't stop me from missing both of them more than anything.”

Gavin frowned, looking away slightly. His eyebrows twitched together as he thought back to a few of Geoff's stories about Griffon, because there was something there at the tip of his tongue, some information he knew could be useful. And when it started to come back to him, he jumped in his seat and glanced up at Michael once more.

“I think I might have a solution for you... or rather, Geoff might.”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“Please wait here,” Gavin said as he got up from his seat and rushed to the door. “I won't be long, I promise!”

“Wait! Shouldn't you be-” though Michael didn't get the rest of his sentence out, because Gavin was already gone. Michael huffed and looked down at the papers scattered on the desk. Curiously, he lifted one of them to take a peek at another underneath. He looked at the door to make sure Gavin wasn't returning yet and smiled to himself as he propped himself down onto the chair.

_Holy shit,_ his smile widened,  _How can a chair be_ this _comfortable? I would_ not _mind having to fucking sit in this for a long period of time._ He slumped a little more into it and absentmindedly closed his eyes, folding his hands over his stomach. Perhaps he did end up dozing off for a bit, or Gavin really didn't have to look for Geoff for too long, but Michael was suddenly jumping up from the chair in a panic as the door opened. 

Gavin and Geoff entered inside and Michael stood up fully when he noticed the stern look upon Geoff's face.

“You do realize this is only going to make you rush through everything if you want to finish on time, right?” The adviser asked the prince.

Gavin waved him off. “This might be more important, Geoff.”

“I don't see why you have to be with him, though. I can talk him through it the way Griffon told me and he could easily perform it on his own.”

“Okay, what are we talking about?” Michael asked, rubbing his eyes to rid of the fatigue.

Gavin looked over at him, grinning, “I recalled Geoff telling me about a spell Griffon used to do to see anyone or any place she desired.”

“It's a tricky one,” Geoff added, “but anyone with magical abilities can perform it if they tried hard enough, and if it is your family you're wanting to see, it might not be as bad. Well, you could go about it two ways – the trickier way or the easier way.”

“I think I'd prefer the easy way,” Michael told him. If it meant keeping his frustration down, he'd do it instead of getting confused trying to accomplish the spell a tougher way.

“Alright, well, your family is your blood, therefore, it will require some of yours. It will get messy.”

“I'll do it,” Michael shrugged, “Just as long as I get to see them. It's... it's been too long.”

The corners of Geoff's lips rose. “Well, then, let's go find you a mirror.”

“I have one in my bedroom,” Gavin quickly said. “It is also the safest bet we have in getting the best possible privacy in this entire place.”

“Wouldn't the guards talk if they saw you walk in there with Michael?”

“Then they will talk. Besides, you'll be there as well.”

“Only long enough to tell him what to do. I also have a few things on my plate to accomplish before tonight,” Geoff narrowed his eyes at Gavin.

“My responsibilities will be completed in time, Geoffrey. You really need to not worry so much about what I do and how I do it.”

Michael felt that awkward tension from earlier fill the air and the way the two were glaring at each other wasn't helping. So, he cleared his throat and brought their attentions to him.

Geoff let out a loud sigh. “Let's just get this over with.”

* * *

 

After a mildly odd walk through the corridors toward Gavin's chambers, avoiding the gazes of the guards, the three of them were finally inside the bedroom. Gavin stepped toward the corner of the room where he uncovered the full length mirror. Geoff signaled for Michael to follow him over to it.

“May I borrow one of your swords, Gavin?”

Gavin quickly grabbed one at random off the wall and handed it to Geoff, though he already knew what it would be used for. The mere thought made him cringe.

Holding the sword in one hand, he held out his other, “Give me your hand, Michael.” Hesitantly, Michael obliged. “As with anything else you do to make your powers work, I'm going to need you stop concentrating on what you want to see. Stare into the mirror and do just that.” Michael nodded and faced his reflection.

“Gavin, I suggest placing a rag right in front of us so that no mess gets left behind,” Geoff said, and Gavin did exactly that before moving away to give them space. “Are you concentrating, Michael?” Michael didn't have to respond with words, because the way his hands were starting to glow indicated enough.

“Okay, place your other hand on the mirror.” Michael obeyed and Geoff brought the sword closer to the hand he was holding. Gavin closed his eyes just as the blade pierced Michael's palm.

Michael squeezed his eyebrows together, attempting not to pay too much attention to the liquid now dripping down his hand. Geoff gently placed that hand onto the mirror as well and stepped back as the mirror illuminated. Gavin opened his eyes then and gasped softly as a blurry image started to form in the glass.

“I have to go now,” Geoff whispered, “but I will be available if you need me, Gavin.” Gavin nodded but didn't watch as he walked away and out the door, leaving him alone with Michael and the image that was slowly getting clearer and clearer by the second.

“It's working,” Gavin breathed out.

Michael found himself grinning as he started to see his mother, standing in the kitchen, humming away to the same song she always seemed to hum to. After all of these years, she was still the same. She definitely looked the exact same as well. Gavin approached Michael and stood a little behind him as he watched.

“Is that your mother?”

“Yeah,” Michael practically laughed, unable to hold back how overwhelmed this was making him. He even felt his eyes growing wet. “That's her.” Gavin smiled.

Michael bit down on his lip to prevent those pesky tears and from grinning anymore than he already was, but that proved to be simple when a voice he didn't recognize came into the scene.

“Mama! Mama!” A young girl called, running into the kitchen and up to his mother. Mrs. Jones turned around and crouched down to kiss the girl on the head. Michael felt himself freeze up a little and he held his breath as he continued to watch. Gavin raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

The sound of the door opening could be heard and Michael saw his father had entered the kitchen now from outside. Mr. Jones' face brightened at the sight of the young child and, in the most cheerful voice Michael had ever heard him use, he asked, “How is my little girl doing?”

Gavin's mouth fell open as it clicked to him, the missing pieces. “You... you have older brothers... but you don't have a younger sister? At least not one you're aware of, correct?” And he was almost afraid to see the look on Michael's face. Michael said nothing as he stared into the mirror, eyes watering further and that was enough of an answer.

“Mama! I have something to show you,” the little girl said, grabbing Mrs. Jones' hand and dragging her out of the kitchen. She laughed as she followed the girl, picking up her pace to keep up with her.

The image on the mirror was then moved to a bedroom where the girl and Mrs. Jones entered and Michael felt his heart drop. He knew that bedroom... that had been _his_ bedroom. As the girl proceeded to show his mother a few pieces of paper, Michael felt a tear trail down his face, but when he heard his mother marvel at what the girl was showing her, he furrowed his eyebrows and snarled at her, the boiling rage beginning to pump through him. Even his face felt as though it was heating up. His fingers began to twitch and his breathing was picking up.

“Michael,” Gavin tried softly, walking up closer to him only to jump back when he saw Michael's eyes glowing. The only of something stretching, roughly and loud, had the prince moving his gaze toward Michael's hands and he gaped to find his fingernails growing into what looked to be black claws.

“Wha- _Michael_?” He sputtered, moving backward a little more.

“I will forever cherish this, my dear,” Mrs. Jones said as she held one of the papers against her chest and Michael let out a low growl.

“ _Michael_ ,” Gavin called again.

“I love you,” was the last thing Michael heard his mother say before he let go of the mirror and screamed. Gavin shielded himself as it shattered right on the spot, but he lowered his arms and stared at Michael's back, contemplating on what would be the best thing to say.

“Michael,” he whispered, since it was all he could manage.

And slowly, but surely, Michael turned around. Gavin couldn't even move as he noticed the things floating all around them – his gladius sword that Geoff had left lying on the floor, a few books that were on his nightstand, the pillows on his bed, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw his other swords were also lifted off the wall.

“What are you doing?!” He choked out, returning to look at Michael's face, though he really wished he hadn't. Those golden glowing eyes were now glowing a deep red, and Gavin suddenly preferred the gold to that.

“I-I... they don't understand the mistake they have made, Michael. They are terrible, _heartless_ people... but you... you aren't. You are so much better than they are. You-” he stopped himself as he saw Michael walking toward him. As an instinct, he took steps back, holding up his hands in front of him, especially as he heard the low growls coming from him.

“Michael, you need to stop,” he begged, moving back faster as Michael's steps became rapid. His back ended up hitting the wall and not knowing what else to do, he yelled out, “I _demand_ you to stop!” And Michael did, but he tilted his head, those red eyes seeming to pierce through Gavin, but Gavin didn't dare break the eye contact. He refused to show weakness in this moment.

“You _demand_ me?” Michael asked, his voice hauntingly raspy.

Gavin nodded once. “I _am_ your prince, aren’t I? I do hold power over you if I so desire to use it.” Michael took another step toward him and Gavin flinched.

“Put my things down and _leave_ , Michael,” he said as he clenched his teeth, hoping his fear wouldn't get the best of him. Michael showed no sign in obeying, so Gavin glared at him as he shouted, “ _Leave_!” And everything fell to the ground, causing him to jump a little.

While keeping his eyes on Gavin, Michael started to walk to the door but he didn't even touch it to open it and Gavin gulped, his glare softening. To avoid having to see Michael any longer, Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and waited until he heard the door close before opening them again.

And he was alone.

 

* * *

 

Ryan was finishing cleaning up around the lawn when he looked up and saw Michael approaching. He greeted him with a smile, one that fell quickly when he saw the difference in the teen. The Michael he had seen that morning wasn't the Michael he was seeing now.

“You knew,” Michael growled at him, his hands curling into fists.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and slowly took off the gloves he'd been wearing, “Michael, you need to calm down right now.”

“You want me to _calm_ down?!” Michael sneered at him, halting in his tracks and keeping a decent distance between them. “Why the _fuck_ did you _never_ tell me?!”

“Michael-”

“WHY?!”

Ryan sighed in defeat and shook his head, “I promised your father I wouldn't.” That answer only received him a growl in response and Ryan held up his hand, “Hey, Michael, stop. Stop, okay? I will explain everything to you, but you need to calm down. You can't let it take over.”

“Let _what_ take over, Ryan, _huh_?”

“You need to breathe and relax... let yourself relax, let loose and let go of the anger you're feeling right now. Michael, it's the only way you won't give into...” Ryan paused as he took a deep breath, “the beast inside of you.”

Michael breathed out a bitter laugh. “I have secrets, too, Ryan, and I have _no_ problem telling you.” Ryan merely blinked and waited for him to go on. “I know the prince, very well, actually.”

“The prince?” Ryan asked. “Prince Gavin?”

“The one and only,” Michael smirked, his eyes glowing deeper, “It's a funny story of how I know him. I found him bleeding and dying in town, but he didn't want me to go finding help,” he laughed a little more, “And good ole me decided to help him out myself.”

Ryan closed his eyes and lowered his head, “Michael, no, you didn't...”

“Oh, I _did_ , Ryan. I _did._ You have nothing to worry about. He already knew about magic. He won't tell, but if he does...” Michael shrugged, “Oops. I suppose we all make mistakes,” he narrowed his eyes, his voice getting deeper, “And yours was hiding the truth from me.”

“I'll give you the truth,” Ryan told him.

“Yes, but only because you have no choice now.”

Ryan couldn't even defend himself there, for that was the reason. He never did intend on the truth coming out. “How did you figure it out?”

“You tell me everything first and _maybe_ I'll tell you.”

“Let's get inside, then,” Ryan nodded toward the door, “We wouldn't want to cause a scene.”

Michael stared hard at the man, but he did start moving toward the entrance. The second he turned his head, however, Ryan stunned him. It wasn't enough to make him lose consciousness, but enough for Ryan to have to hold him and carry him inside. It also appeared to make Michael snap a little out of his trance since his eyes returned to their original color, but the claws remained.

Ryan carried him into his room and set him down on the bed, and then he stepped away before Michael tried lashing out at him. The stun had left him weak, so the attempt attack wasn't even close to being effective.

Staying near the door, Ryan spoke, “Not many are gifted with magical powers and not everyone in the family will possess them. It almost works as a gene, a recessive one that continues to get passed down, but only rarely will it come out. This is how, sometimes, a certain blood line can go decades without any child having these abilities. It was your father's blood line that had this gift and he had a good feeling that one of his children would be the one to hold the powers. That's why he sought me out. I've known him since we were both children and he is the only other person besides my parents, that knew about my magical abilities.

“He wasn't afraid of me, because he'd been told about his ancestors having the very same kind, except for his family... a century ago, it stopped being a gift and became a curse. Your ancestor, the one who held powers before you, was cursed for using her magic to take control for the worst and the witch that cursed her told her that if she wanted to act as a beast, she would become one and so would all those in her family who would have magic after her. Therefore, ever since, no one in your family wanted their child to be born with those abilities.

“Your father told me all of this before he married and asked if I could help whichever child of his would end up having it. I asked how he was sure it would be one his children, but he was just so certain and he was right. I told him I wasn't sure, because although I do have plenty of experience with my magic, I didn't know if I could handle training someone with an added curse to their powers. He told me I wouldn't have to worry about that curse coming through until the unique power was discovered,” Ryan pursed his lips and looked at Michael, “Your telekinesis was finally discovered and that is why I was hesitant in letting you train, because it would help you grow stronger, and I worried that the stronger you became, the more you would tap into the beast harvested within you. But then I saw, that first day of training, how it didn't matter if your energy was strengthened or not – your beastly side could still come out with the help of your rage.”

Michael glanced down at the claws and huffed.

“You've been feeling very angry a lot since that day, haven't you?” Ryan asked. Michael nodded. “Yes, that is only the beast calling for you to give into it. I realized it the second you grew frustrated and those pots went flying, and so I told you to not focus on your anger, because once you allow that anger to fully take over, it's done. You allowed it to help you that one time on accident and that was enough for it to become persistent, which is why you have been feeling this way. But you haven't completely transformed, so I know there's still hope, as long as you _don't_ give in, Michael. Of course, if you were to turn, you could always go back to your human form, but you won't be the same anymore. You will be filled with such hatred in your heart and such rage that control over your powers will be acted upon without much thought.”

Michael looked up at him at that, thinking back to what he had done with Gavin. Back there, he didn't even need to concentrate on anything to make them float – he was _furious_ and wanted to throw things, so they were lifted and were ready to be tossed at his command, and he was silently grateful he didn't do anything beyond making them float.

“And that is the real reason why you are here, Michael,” Ryan continued, “So I could help you contain your humanity and not let that curse stop you from using your powers how they should be used. Your father only hoped you would never have to find out, so you wouldn't be afraid of what you are.”

Michael stood up from his bed and raised an eyebrow, “Well, that is quite the story, Ryan, but you still haven't finished.”

Ryan folded his arms across his chest, “I've told you everything I know.”

“Oh, I don't think so.”

“What have I left out?”

Michael bared his teeth at the man as he walked up to him, one step at a time, “ _Why_ is there _another_ child and _why_ has she taken my place at home?” Ryan's expression softened and he put his arms, staring questioningly at the teen.

“I... I honestly have no idea.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan sighed at the sound of someone knocking on the front door and he idly thought about ignoring them completely, but he eventually gave in. The best thing to do was not to be so evident that something was off. He swallowed the lump in his throat and put on a smile before opening up the door, though his smile faltered to see that it was Lindsay.

“Ah, I can see you're happy to see me,” Lindsay joked.

“Lindsay,” Ryan tried another smile. “It's always nice to see you, but uh...” He glanced over his shoulder at the door to Michael's bedroom.

“I promise I won't stay too long,” Lindsay said, “I just wanted to check in on you and Michael, considering I've had little to no time in so long.”

“Yeah, Michael... I'm not sure this is a good time.”

What?” Lindsay blinked. “Is something wrong?”

Ryan looked back at her with pursed lips. “There's much you don't know yet. Either Michael could tell you, or I could, but I'd feel much better if it were me.”

“At this point, I do _not_ care who tells me. You're beginning to really worry me. Is Michael okay?” Lindsay tried peeking over Ryan, but he did a good job in blocking her view.

“He is okay,” he assured her, and then he fully stepped outside, closing the door behind him. “I don't want to risk him hearing us talk about him. It's been... the days have been rough. I only hope your perspective on him doesn't change after I tell you.” And while they stood out there – Lindsay listening carefully to every word Ryan told her as Ryan picking the right ways of describing everything, Michael sat on his bed, knees up to his chin.

He was staring at the wall in front of him, nothing but a blank stare overtaking his features. How long had he been sitting like that? The only times he bothered moving were to relieve himself or sometimes to eat, but if he wasn't doing either of the two, he'd just be there... sitting... staring. Ryan came in a few times and tried asking what if he was fine, if there anything he needed, but Michael never uttered a word. Michael would sleep and Ryan knew this, because he would come to see him at night and found himself lying in a fetal position with his eyes shut. But how long did that sleep last? Ryan wasn't sure, since every morning, bright and early, when he would go back into the bedroom to check on Michael again, the boy would be sitting up and staring already.

The bags and circles underneath his eyes were getting deeper, so much that they looked bruised to the touch. If it weren't for him making an effort to at least eat, Ryan would be more worried. The man thought about erasing his memories, making him forget ever finding out the truth – which was something Ryan still didn't know how – but really, Michael would have figured it out eventually, and Ryan couldn't just keep erasing it.

 _Michael..._ a distant voice called, one Michael had already grown used to hearing everyday.

 _Go away,_ Michael silently responded.

_Listen to me and everything will be okay._

_Ryan told me to never let you in. I cannot let you in. You will_ not _take over me._

_And what good does listening to Ryan do for you? All he ever did was lie and hide who you really are._ I'm _who you are, Michael. Embrace it. Don't you think you deserve to get revenge on the family that abandoned you? The family that got rid of you?_

Michael felt a tear rush down his face and he brought a hand up to roughly wipe it.

 _We cannot forget about that prince, either_ , the voice continued, a little louder now, _how he kicked you out of his castle. He has always been nothing but a spoiled royal child and you knew that, didn't you? Why would you ever let yourself fall for his charm? At the end of the day, the one who matters most to him is himself. You were only a play thing to entertain him._

 _No..._ Michael shook his head.

_Doesn't it anger you, Michael, how he said he did not fear you or your magic, but you slip up once and suddenly you're the monster? That is what he thinks of you now – a monster. You should have thrown that sword right into his heart when you had the opportunity. But we can make a new opportunity. Doesn't the pretty prince hunt out in the field for his training? We could always give him a little surprise... something to remind him of why he shouldn't turn his back on us._

_There is no “us”._

_You're right, Michael. There is only_ me.

Michael closed his eyes and grabbed his hair before beginning to tug on it. This was only another thing that happened everyday since. This was nothing new. He wasn't going to give in... he wasn't going to give in...

He wasn't going to allow that rage boiling within come out. He wasn't going to act upon it. He wasn't going to be angry. He wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't.

“None of us have said it out loud, but we both know what his parents' real intention was in sending him here with me,” Ryan said to Lindsay as they now sat on the grass. “They _knew_ it would be Michael. They were ready to send him to me and they never intended on him returning home. They wanted to get rid of him, toss him aside to be someone else's problem and start some sort of _new_ life, but Michael's not a problem to me... not even now that he only spends his time in his bedroom.”

“I just... I can't believe his parents would do that,” Lindsay whispered, grabbing a handful of the grass and yanking it out of the ground. “Their son is cursed, but it isn't even his fault, and they know that. Michael never asked to have those powers.”

Ryan nodded. “Everyday I wake up with the worry that he'll over think everything and I won't be able to help calm him down. In the end, it's up to him, to not give in, but I can only imagine how difficult that can be when you've been betrayed by the people you loved the most.”

Lindsay frowned as she averted her eyes. “I should have came over earlier, before this could happen. I'm supposed to be his best friend and I haven't been there for him for anything.”

“Uh, speaking of which... did he ever mention meeting the prince to you?”

“What? No,” Lindsay's eyebrows twitched together. “He knows the prince?”

“According to him, yes. He was fueled on rage when he told me, so that could have only been a lie to get me worried, but he said that he saved the prince's life with his magic and that the prince already _knew_ that magic existed.”

“Have you tried asking him about that again?”

“I have, but as I've told you, he doesn't say anything.”

Lindsay then looked up at him, her eyes wide and Ryan knew she had an idea in mind. He gestured for her to go on and explain.

“Do you think he would talk to me if I tried?” She sounded so hopeful.

Ryan stared at her uneasily, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. Well, he could see the cons and pros of that happening. Of course she had the right to see her best friend, especially after all of this time, but Michael was ticking time bomb waiting to go off. Honestly, Ryan was surprised he hadn't set him off yet by constantly attempting a conversation with him. He didn't believe Lindsay would say or do anything that would push Michael to his limits, but it was impossible to know how exactly he would react anyway.

Even so, Ryan stood and told Lindsay to follow him inside. She obliged, sure that the situation probably wasn't as bad as Ryan was painting it to be. Her usual smile was starting to make its way onto her face all the way up until Ryan opened the door to Michael's bedroom and she finally got to see him.

_You have visitors, Michael_ , the voice warned. 

Michael sighed quietly. He could see the figures standing in the doorway from his peripheral vision, but he didn't turn his head to see them better. He knew one of them was Ryan and though the other person was a bit harder to see, he had a pretty good feeling of who it was, and it brought an unwelcoming ache to his chest. 

“Hey, Michael,” Ryan greeted, as usual, and as usual, Michael didn't respond. 

Lindsay pushed back the little warning sign inside of her and walked around Ryan to go over and stand near Michael. Ryan held up his hands, ready in case he needed to use something, and he hated the thought of having to. 

Lindsay kept space between her and her best friend as she spoke, “Uh, hi Michael. It's been a long time, hasn't it?” Nothing but silence in return, yet she continued. “Yes, I know. I apologize for not coming over sooner. I only now got the chance to come see what you two were up to.”

_If she cared so much, she would have_ made _time,_ the voice hissed to Michael. 

“Hey, listen,” Lindsay started again, “Ryan has been telling something about how you met the prince? Is that true? You met Prince Gavin?!” The excitement in her tone was evidently forced that Michael felt his right eye twitch at just hearing it. 

_Prince Gavin, Prince Gavin, oh the prince_ , the voice taunted,  _how good it would feel to tear into that heart of his as he did to yours. Well, I'm sure finding it would be quite the challenge at first, but he certainly must have one somewhere._

Michael curled his fingers into fists and although he tried to ignore that voice inside, it only seemed to get louder the more he tried.

_He deserves it, doesn't he? Don't they all deserve to suffer a little? They're worthless, Michael._

_Shut the fuck up,_ Michael told it.

_They are doing nothing for you – nothing but holding back your true potential-_

“I said _SHUT_ UP!” Michael shouted out loud for Lindsay and Ryan to hear. Lindsay jumped back while Ryan stepped up in front of her to shield her away from Michael, and the two stared at the teen grabbing at his own hair and snarling at the wall.

“It won't leave me alone, it won't leave me alone, it won't leave alone!” He repeated, in quick spurts.

“Michael... Michael, relax,” Ryan tried, though Michael was yelling over him, still saying the same thing. “Okay, _what_ won't leave you alone?!” He asked him, loud enough to be heard through the yells.

And by some miracle, Michael did hear him, for he gasped for air as he stopped shouting and looked up to meet Ryan's eye. Lindsay's breath hitched in her throat now that she was able to see Michael's face clearer. It wasn't particularly one that she wanted to see, not when she had always been so used to the bright and friendly smile he would give her each time, and this was the utter opposite of that.

“ _What_ won't leave you alone?” Ryan questioned again, but then he stiffened as Michael's eyes not only watered, but the brown in them morphed into the deep red he'd been hoping wouldn't return.

Lindsay backed up more out of the room as she watched Michael rise slowly from his bed, his bland but cold stare directed at Ryan. She then saw the blue light illuminate from Ryan's fingers and she had half the mind to run right out of that house. She remained still, though.

“I don't want to hurt you, Michael,” Ryan told him, “but if you leave me no choice...”

“Do it,” Michael growled.

“Michael,” Lindsay breathed out and she flinched as his attention snapped right to her. She opened her mouth to say more, but she closed it shut when the devious smile made its way across Michael's face.

Ryan lifted his other hand to stun Michael as he had days before and he didn't expect for Michael to grab his wrist to stop him. That was fine, Ryan figured, since he still had his other hand, and he brought it up to zap Michael, but once again, he was thrown off by what Michael did back. Michael had managed to bring up one of his golden balls of light and toss it at Ryan's free hand in time. Lindsay turned away just as she heard Ryan let out a cry and the stench of smoke reached her nostrils.

She spun back around and gasped to find Michael standing right there in front of her. Michael raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. Lindsay shifted her gaze to Ryan who was currently attending to his hand, healing it from the burn Michael had given it.

“Michael, if you do _anything_ to her-” his threat was cut off by the startled he received when a lantern was thrown across the room and smashed against the wall near him. Ryan looked over at Michael, gaping. Michael was staring right back at him, and he smirked before sending a glass jar he had on his nightstand hurdling at Ryan. Ryan hadn't seen it on time and it collided into the side of his head, shattering and knocking the man out. Michael looked forward and walked off toward the front door, ignoring Lindsay on his way there.

“Where are you going?!” She managed to ask, her voice thankfully not wavering.

Michael halted as he grabbed the doorknob and though he didn't face her, he did answer, “There's someone I need to pay a visit to, but don't worry... I'll come back for Ryan once I'm done.”

“You wouldn't do anything to really hurt Ryan, Michael, and I know you didn't mean what you just did to him. I _know_ you and I know you aren't like this. I _know_ you're good. You have never given me a reason to fear you.”

Michael's heart throbbed at those words and he frowned, his entire expression softening.

_Do not listen to her,_ the voice scolded,  _you have others matters to take care of._ Michael nodded and furrowed his eyebrows as he threw open the door and stepped out. Lindsay ran back into Michael's bedroom where Ryan was lying on the floor, unconsciousness and bleeding slightly from where the glass cut him. 

* * *

 

“Sir Geoffrey.”

Geoff stopped in his tracks and tensed up as he recognized the voice as the one that belonged to the queen. It was certainly one he hadn't heard in a very long time, for she had decided to hide away in her chambers until she recovered, and now her recovery was over. Geoff took a deep breath and turned around to face her, bowing gracefully. 

“Your majesty,” he greeted. 

“Have you seen my son? I have been wandering around the castle, but he isn't anywhere to be found.”

Geoff avoided eye contact with her as he pretended to look around, “Oh, I believe the prince is currently getting ready to head out for his daily training.”

“Is there anyway he can skip today? There are things I must discuss with him.”

“I will go find him and let him know,” Geoff said to her as he bowed once again. Her majesty didn't bother to smile or say 'thank you'. She never really did such a thing, specifically not to Geoff, and he never expected her to. He turned on his heel and hurried off toward Gavin's chambers, because any more time he spent under the queen's cold gaze felt much too uncomfortable. 

Gavin was finishing up changing into more suitable clothes for riding and fighting when he heard the knocks at his door. 

“Is that you, Geoff?” He asked, heading over to his swords where he hesitated a moment as he almost reached for his rapier. 

“Your mother is looking for you,” Geoff responded quietly beyond the door. 

Gavin sighed in defeat and opened the door, “Why would she be looking for me right now? Isn't she aware that this time is for me?” He glanced back up at his swords and pursed his lips as he simply grabbed the rapier off the wall. 

“Well, she is wondering if there was anyway that you could skip today's hunt-”

“ _What_?” 

Geoff held up his hands in defense. “I am only repeating what she told me, Gavin.”

“Then you can let her know that I will not skip of day of training if I'm to be fully prepared to protect my kingdom from anything by the time I'm King,” Gavin spoke rapidly as he walked out of his room, but Geoff quickly followed. 

“You aren't going to put me in the middle of all of this, are you? In the middle of you two? I thought you cared about me.”

“I would prefer if you weren't so dramatic about it, Geoffrey,” Gavin said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, what's with the harsh tone? You've been using it much on me lately. I don't remember doing anything to upset you.”

Gavin swallowed roughly and shook his head, “No, you haven't.” He abruptly turned a corner and Geoff almost had a hard time keeping up.

“Is it due to the fact that Michael hasn't been around lately?”

“Anything about _Michael_ does not concern me,” there was a small crack in Gavin's voice there, though, and Geoff had caught it. 

The adviser gently reached out and touched Gavin's shoulder. “Did something happen between the two of you? Was it something you two saw, in the mirror? He hasn't been around since. I knew teaching that spell wasn't a good idea.”

Gavin shrugged his hand off and came to a stop as he reached the entrance of the castle. He nodded to the guards and they began opening up the doors for him. Gavin turned around to look at Geoff as he said, “Please tell my mother I will speak with her when I return.” With that, he left. Geoff stood there in silence, eyebrows twitching together, and he watched the prince climb onto his horse before the guards closed the doors shut. 

* * *

 

The sounds of horses neighing in the distance had Michael ducking down behind a boulder. He glanced over from behind it and sneered as men dressed in the castle knights attire rode out.

_Just as we predicted, Michael... the prince is nearby._

Michael let out a breathless growl and he curled his fingers a little, the black claws that had made their way out on his way there scratching against the boulder. He scanned each man, each horse, carefully trying to locate Gavin. From the looks of it, it seemed a group of knights were go up ahead first in case there were real danger up ahead. Gavin was perhaps lingering behind with his other men.

_We can take them down if need be. Actually, we might have to now. If they spot you charging toward their precious prince, they will attack._

Michael nodded and stood up from his hiding spot, bringing his hand up and allowing another ball of light to form. _You will no longer need to focus so much. We are far more powerful. Simply go with your instinct._ Michael grinned, baring a few sharp teeth, and he began to approach with little caution. Honestly, he had never felt so confident in himself.

“It appears to be quite peaceful out here, don't you think?” One of the knights asked another, their backs toward Michael. The other nodded in response. “Very well. Go on and let his highness know.” _His highness...._ Gavin.

Michael narrowed his eyes at that particular knight – the man was still chattering on about which direction they were to go in, but Michael cut his details short as he tossed the ball right at his back. The knight grunted in pain before falling forward off his horse. The four other knights whipped their heads to Michael and while two drew their swords, two others readied their bows. As the arrows were fired, Michael shook his head and smiled at the sound of their gasps of horror. Michael had made the arrows fly off to the side and he continued walking up to them.

The two men with swords jumped off their horses, getting nothing but laughter out of Michael before he waved his hand and struck them both down with light. The knights with bows kicked their horses on the side and went running off to where Michael could only assume Gavin and the others were.

_They make this all too easy._

“Your highness! Your highness!” They cried as they reached the group. Gavin widened his eyes as they approached. “We were just about to come and tell you the field seems at peace, but a man with demonic powers has appeared. We must leave at once!”

“ _Demonic_ powers?” A third knight asked. “How is something like even possible? Have you lost your mind?” A few others jumped in to joke on the matter, none of them noticing the change in Gavin's face.

“Michael,” he said under his breath and while the knights were distracted, he nudged his horse and took off forward.

“Your highness!” The men cried after him.

Michael bent down next to the knights he had knocked out and brought a hand to one of their necks to feel for a pulse. There was one, drumming gently against his fingers.

_The first kill is always the most thrilling. It is where it all truly begins. Don't hold back any longer, Michael. This is your destiny. You were born for this._

Michael squinted his eyes as he slowly scratched the surface on the man's neck where he felt the pulse, but not deep enough to actually cause bleeding. A horse approaching drew his attention back and he looked up.

“Easy girl, easy,” Gavin whispered as he halted his horse, a great distance left between him and Michael.

_And there he is..._

“Michael,” Gavin spoke, gently getting to the ground. Even from where he stood, he could clearly hear the growls coming from Michael. He could definitely see the snarl was receiving and it made him reach for his sword on its holster. “Michael, what was gotten into you? Why are you like this?”

_There is no need for you to explain yourself to him._

Michael stood slowly and Gavin held his breath as Michael ran toward him. The prince held his sword up, but he jumped back as it was flung from his grip and thrown away from him. He took a step in its direction when he felt himself being tackled back to the ground. It was as though every ounce of air was sucked out of him and he gasped for more, but then his eyes were locked with Michael's and every muscle within him froze.

“It's good to see you again, your _highness_ ,” Michael greeted, a raspy and deep voice, nothing like the voice Gavin had come to adore listening to. Gavin tried to get up, but Michael grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head. The grip was tight and the claws digging into his skin added to the intense pain, but Gavin didn't want to show it.

He found his breath again and gasped out. “What are you doing, Michael?”

Michael dug his claws deeper to the point where blood was drawn and Gavin bit down on his lower lip to hold back his scream. Of course, this got a smile out of Michael – another thing that was nothing like Gavin used to know.

“I always knew I would never like you,” Michael said quietly, leaning down so that their faces were mere inches apart. Gavin turned his head away and closed his eyes as he felt hot breath against his neck.

_One snap of that neck and he will be gone._ Michael nodded in understanding until he heard other horses nearing them. He and Gavin both looked up to find the knights coming to the prince's rescue. Michael growled at them and Gavin could no longer hold in a cry from how much the claws stung him. Arrows began hurdling toward Michael and as he flung them to the side, he loosened the grip on Gavin's arms and the prince took the opportunity to kick up at him. Michael groaned, although it sounded more of a roar, and Gavin rolled him over, pinning him down this time. The prince glanced toward his left to find that his sword wasn't too far from him... he could reach... but as he did, Michael managed to pull him away without touching him once.

Gavin was flung into the air and thrown a few feet back before landing harshly on the grass. Michael jumped to his feet and threw his arms up, bringing his shield up and around him to prevent any more of those arrows from attacking him. He ran over to Gavin and Gavin rolled over to the side in time. Gavin got up and only barely managed to fall by his sword's side before Michael was on top of him again. 

“Michael,” Gavin begged, his heart pounding in his chest. Michael grabbed him by his shirt's collar and pulled him upward, though he quickly let him go and let out a small whimper. He turned away and clutched his head, letting the shield down as the ache in his head seemed to throb. 

“I thought you said we were more powerful,” Michael breathlessly whispered to the voice. 

_Don't let a little fatigue stop you. That is how you grow more powerful._

Michael let out another whimper. He could feel the sweat drip down his face and his hands tremble.

_Try harder,_ boy.

Gavin grabbed hold of his sword and slowly got onto his knees.

“I-I can't,” Michael cried softly. “I-I can't hurt him. You already made me hurt, Ryan. You can't...” his lower lip quivered, “ _I_ can't hurt Gavin.”

_You can and you_ will.

“No,” he breathed out, sniffling and squeezing his eyebrows together, “No... you're going to leave me the fuck alone. I will _not_ listen you any longer.”

“I'm so sorry, Michael,” Gavin said in a hushed tone. Michael looked up and over his shoulder just as the blade was pushed into him, and Gavin instantly regretted it when he noticed Michael's normal eyes had returned, followed by how drenched his face was.

Michael's mouth slowly fell open and Gavin could feel the color drain from his own face.

“Ga... vin,” Michael choked.

“Michael,” Gavin responded softly, guilt laced in his tone.

Michael reached back and grabbed the sword's hilt. Weakly, he started to pull it out and with his other hand, he pressed it against his chest where the tip of the blade had poked through to begin healing himself.

“I... I thought...” Gavin sighed, averting his eyes as he took his sword from Michael's hand. He tossed it aside in time to catch Michael from falling backward. He saw that Michael's hand was still glowing, still attempting to heal the wound, but it was also shaking. Gavin placed his hand over it and Michael looked up at him. Out of every little thing that had happened between the two, the absolute terror in Michael's eyes right then and there would be the _one_ thing that would always haunt Gavin's mind.

“It... it won't work,” Michael whispered to him before letting out a loud cry of agony that not only startled the prince, but the knights as well. Michael proceeded to trying to curl over to himself and Gavin simply held him tighter, hushing him gently.

It took plenty of patience and cleaning up, but Lindsay had been able to wake Ryan enough for him to heal himself further. He asked Lindsay where Michael had gone and though she wasn't sure, they decided to head out anyway. And at the sound of a loud cry, Ryan rushed Lindsay's horse forward until the scene came into view. Lindsay was the first to jump off and rush to Michael's side, but Ryan wasn't far behind. Gavin stared up at them questioningly but he said nothing as Lindsay reached them and immediately got down to cup his face.

“Michael?!” She squeaked. “What's wrong?” And she looked down to find the blood stain on his clothes, fresh and deep. Ryan joined her at her side seconds later and without even looking at Gavin, he pulled Michael away from his arms and into his own. Gavin didn't protest.

“Ryan,” Michael wheezed, putting his hand down from his chest, “I-I can't heal myself. I-I'm too... I'm too tired,” he sucked in air harshly and Ryan trailed his eyes down to the wound and his lips parted.

At the sound of Gavin saying “No,” under his breath, Ryan glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. The man also looked over at all the men nearby and guessing from how they were dressed, he could assume one thing. He eyed Gavin again and said, “Your highness,” in such a stern tone. Before Gavin had a chance of responding, Ryan also spotted the sword nearby, blood tainting its blade, and he scrunched up his nose. “You did this.”

Michael cried out again, the same blood curdling scream. Ryan looked down at him in concern to find the trails of sweat falling down his face. He brought a hand up and touched his forehead with the back of it.

“You're burning up,” he told him.

“What?” Lindsay asked, shaking her head. “W-why, Ryan? Why is he burning up?” Gavin looked back and forth between her and Ryan, wanting the same answer but too afraid to ask.

“It's his magic. It's trying to heal him from inside,” Ryan explained.

“That... that's a good thing, isn't it?” Gavin found himself questioning.

Although Ryan glared at him, he nodded, “Yes, usually. It is the reason why anyone with magical abilities don't have to suffer through the common cold or anything of the sort,” he dropped his gaze down to Michael again and frowned.

“But?” Gavin urged.

Ryan stroked Michael's hair and took a deep, shaky breath. “A heart can't be healed,” he almost said too quietly, but Lindsay and Gavin heard him well.

Gavin wanted to yell out, wanted to ask why not, but wasn't it already obvious? Magic could only do so much. A heart was a fragile thing, but it was the source of everyone's life, and Gavin had just destroyed Michael's.

“No...” he shook his head.

Ryan rested his hand against Michael's wound and bit down on his lower lip to rid of the stinging in his eyes as he heard Michael whimper. Lindsay grabbed one of Michael's hand and held it tightly between both of hers.

“He's burning up everywhere,” she told Ryan, blinking hard to resist the threatening tears. “If a heart can't be healed, then why is his magic doing this to him?!” She closed her eyes this time when Michael cried out.

“Ryan,” Michael wailed. Even though he knew it'd be useless, he also knew it would temporarily ease the pain, so Ryan began to attempt to heal Michael. Michael sighed in relief and Ryan stopped. That was the best he could do now.

“You let go of it, didn't you?” He asked Michael, smiling sadly down at him.

Michael shook his head slowly. “No,” his voice sounded exhausted, “No, it got to me. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I-I couldn't stop myself.”

“But it's gone now. I can feel that it's gone. Your aura doesn't feel so cruel anymore.”

“If it took killing me to rid of it, then I suppose we all win,” Michael said as he laughed weakly, though that laugh quickly turned into a small cry as his face scrunched up and he reached to grab Ryan by the shirt with his free hand. “It hurts, Ryan... it-it hurts. Please... please, make it stop. Please help me.”

“Your highness,” one of the knights tried speaking, but Gavin held a hand up as a signal to stop. Ryan glared at him once more, but his expression softened when he looked at Michael again.

“Take my hand, Michael,” he told him, holding out said hand. Michael let go of his shirt to grab it and Ryan had to inhale sharply before being able to say, “Show me your magic.” Michael's hand then started to glow. Lindsay had to look away.

“Ryan...” Michael breathed out. Ryan raised his eyebrows, indicating that he was listening. “I-I'm scared.”

Those words were all it took. No matter how much willpower Ryan had tried to have, he couldn't bring himself to pretend like that didn't break him. The corners of his lips rose, but his entire vision was blurred as the tears made their escape.

“Me too,” he told him.

Michael blinked and looked up at Gavin still kneeling behind his head, “I'm glad there was a next time after all, and also, you'll make an amazing king one day. I'm... just sorry I won't be here... to see it.”

Gavin leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Michael's forehead, trying not to dwell on the heat radiating off his skin. He truly was burning up.

Michael smiled slightly at him and added, “I'm sorry.” Gavin wanted to respond, but Michael was starting to cry out in pain again. The prince moved back a little and watched as Ryan's hand also began to glow.

“It's okay, Michael. It'll be better soon. I promise,” Ryan told him. “I promise it won't hurt anymore.” As the blue light from Ryan's hand trailed up Michael's arm and seemed to overtake his body completely, along with Michael's own golden light, Gavin stared in a mix of awe and devastation. At one point, the light was too bright to watch, and Gavin shut his eyes.

When it was over, Lindsay looked back at Michael and let go of his hand to cover her mouth with both of hers. Ryan clutched him closer to his chest and buried his face into his hair.

“You may have not been important to the people who were supposed to be your parents, but you were always a son to me.”

Gavin could hear the difficulty it had been to get those words out, but he had always heard the sincerity in them, and he yearned to comfort the man. He quickly decided against it, though, considering he didn't know him and he was sure he wasn't exactly liked by him either. He looked down at Michael and felt the increasing ache in his chest.

“Your highness...” the knight tried again.

Gavin blinked hard and cleared his throat before standing up. No... no matter how badly he wanted to scream, no matter how badly he wanted to cry, or how badly he wanted to fall to his knees again and hold Michael, repeat an apology over and over, he couldn't. He was the prince and he had a kingdom to remain strong for. If he dared to show anymore weakness than he already had in front of his men, he'd be deemed unworthy of ruling.

A prince, princess, king or queen showed no fear and no weakness. They stayed brave for their people. They were who their people looked up to for guidance and why would anyone look up to a prince who threw a massive tantrum? He could mourn, but on his own time. In the eye of the public, their troubles came first, and his own last. That is what his mother had always said, anyway.

So as he turned to face the knight that had spoken to him, he put on a stern look.

“Shall we get going now?” The knight asked. Of course they were all going to act as though nothing had occurred here. It was better that way, wasn't it? To keep magic the secret it was.

Gavin nodded. “Yes,” he answered blandly. His men hurried back onto their horses as Gavin unfortunately glanced down again at Michael. He could have scolded himself for it, but he wasn't surprised as a damned tear still managed to roll its way down his cheek.

Neither Lindsay or Ryan paid the prince any attention as he walked away. Lindsay put her hands down and wrapped her arms around both Michael and Ryan as best as she could. Ryan sighed shakily as he closed his eyes.

“Goodbye, Michael.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had originally planned for an epilogue, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with it. That's why I didn't put 8 chapters. Although, after writing this out, I decided that I do want to go through with the epilogue, so now instead of 7 chapters, it's 8. One more to go. 
> 
> There is also a playlist that I made for this, so that'll go up with the epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited about this, oh my god. I’ll explain why at the end haha.

“So, last night while Griffon and I were cleaning out our garage, I stumbled upon an old history textbook from college. Naturally, we started looking through it and we found a particular story in there that really caught our attention,” Geoff said as he proceeded to setting down the textbook on Gavin's desk in front of him, opened up to the story.

Gavin raised an eyebrow and looked down at the picture of some painting of a king. Although, he saw nothing particularly special about it. It appeared as any other typical story in textbooks. “I don't get it,” he said.

“ _What_?! Look at the name!”

Gavin rolled his eyes, but he did exactly that, and his expression shifted to confusion.

“Mhm,” Geoff nodded. “ _Interesting_ , right?”

Even so, Gavin scoffed and moved the practically falling apart textbook aside. “He had my name. So? There's bound to be someone else out there with your exact name.”

“Yeah, I'm sure there's a bunch of Geoffrey Lazer Ramseys out there,” Ray sarcastically commented, keeping his eyes on his computer screen. Gavin sent him a small glare that was easily ignored.

Geoff threw his hands up as he said, “Gavin, are you kidding me? Not only does he have your name, but he has your _face_.”

“Are you insulting me? Because that bloke looks nothing like me,” Gavin gestured to himself, smiling smugly.

“Hey, I'm not the only who thought it; Griffon agreed with me.”

Gavin laughed and drew his attention away, deciding he was done with that conversation. Geoff slapped him on the back of his head, shutting the Brit up immediately.

“Geoff!” He squawked.

And then Geoff was the one laughing. “I bet these other losers would agree with me. Isn't that, right, Michael?” He asked as he started to slide the textbook toward the left. Not receiving a response, however, he looked to find Michael with his head down and a soft snoring coming from him.

Ray had also just noticed this and glanced up at Geoff, “I'll take care of it.” He stood up and slammed two hands down on Michael's back before shouting, “Wakey, wakey!” in such a deep voice.

Michael sat up abruptly, his headphones flying off his head and landing next to Gavin's feet. Ray simply sat back down and raised his thumb up at Geoff who was now laughing even harder than before. Gavin grinned as he bent down to pick up Michael's headphones and Michael sighed as he took them from him.

“What's got you so tired this morning?” Geoff managed to ask as he wiped his eyes.

“Sorry, I just dozed off, but it won't happen again,” Michael told him as he blinked hard a few times in an attempt to wake up a little more.

“If you seriously need a break, just tell me. But first, doesn't this guy look like Gavin?” Geoff moved the textbook closer. “He's even got the same exact name.”

Michael looked down at the picture and smirked. “It's kind of too much of a shitty picture to tell, Geoff.”

“ _Thank_ you, Michael,” Gavin cheered.

“Oh, jeez. What did I walk into?” Jack asked as he closed the door behind him.

“A dead king looks like Gavin,” Ray answered.

“Why aren't you guys freaking out about this?!” Geoff asked them, looking over at the three of them. They just shrugged so Geoff turned to Jack and held up the textbook, “He's got Gavin's name, _too_!”

“When I type in 'Gavin Free' on google, I just see this asshole,” Ray said as he pointed toward the Brit.

“Wha-” Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. He got up from his seat to stand behind Ray and Michael merely scooted closer to look as well.

“Add 'King' before it,” he suggested. Ray typed it in and pressed 'enter'. Although most of the results were of fanart and posts about Gavin being King in their Minecraft Lets Plays, Ray scrolled down a little more to find an article talking about an _actual_ king. So he clicked on it and the same picture from the textbook popped up, along with another... a much better one. The three of them leaned closer to the screen to examine the second photo. Michael and Ray exchanged looks before turning their heads to see Gavin.

“Well, shit,” Michael breathed.

“Alright, I can see a bit of the resemblance now,” Ray nodded.

“I'm still not seeing anything,” Gavin told them, shaking his head.

Geoff and Jack walked over to see the article, too and Ray made another comment about how his personal space was _seriously_ being tested.

“Huh, well this article doesn't really say much about him, though,” Jack said as he continued to skim it, “It mostly just talks about his love life.”

“Yeah, the textbook basically says the same thing,” Geoff stated, crossing his arms. “Also about how his mom picked out his wife for him and a bunch of other things. That was probably the only interesting things about his life.”

“Ha,” Michael looked at Gavin, “You were a king in another life and you sucked.”

“Another life?” Gavin squinted his eyes at him. “If anything, he might be my ancestor, but definitely not one worth remembering. My parents never mentioned him or anything about my family coming from some royal bloodline.”

“Well, it says here,” Jack cleared his throat before beginning, “Although King Gavin eventually did marry and a new heir was born, there was always talk about how much he despised his marriage and was secretly in love with another that he couldn't have. Years after his death, a tragedy occurred at the castle; an enemy from a nearby kingdom had sneaked their way inside the castle and set forth a fire, one that utterly did bring it to the ground while the new crowned queen was soundly asleep. With the castle went the end of the royal bloodline, but a few memories remained.

“The secret lover King Gavin had been suspected to have had was partly revealed as another man who was unfortunately murdered by the king himself. Not many of the pages from the king's diary were saved or easily read, so the reason as to why he had to murder his lover remains a secret til this day,” after Jack was done, he, Ray, Gavin, and Geoff were staring at the screen with blank expressions until they heard a snort. They looked at Michael to find him giggling to himself, but he stopped when he noticed their stares.

“Alright, then,” he said, scooting back in front of his own screen. “This was fun.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Geoff grumbled as he shut the textbook and headed to his own desk, along with Jack and Gavin. “We need to get to work anyway. Where the hell is Ryan?” He snapped his fingers, “Oh, yeah, that's right. He's sick.”

Gavin's eyebrows squeezed together. “Since when does Ryan Haywood get sick?”

“Since he's a human being.”

“But Ryan never gets sick!” Gavin jumped in his seat as he turned to face Michael better before gesturing at him, “Neither does Michael!” Geoff was looking away by this point, but Gavin continued, “Ay! Do you remember the disgusting cold Lindsay and Kdin had in November and how we each eventually caught it except for Ryan and Michael?”

“Uh, yes?” Geoff responded deciding it'd be fine to entertain him for a little.

“Well, how was it that even possible?! How could they avoid that?”

“You're talking about me and I'm _right_ here, Gavin,” Michael broke in, swiveling his chair to meet Gavin's eye.

“There's something not right about you and Ryan,” Gavin teased, and he squealed as he ducked from a pillow being thrown at him by Geoff. Michael grinned.

“What can I say, Gavin? I've never had to deal with a cold or any of that shit ever since I was a kid. It's a _gift_!”

Gavin wanted to say something else, though he wasn't really sure what more he could say to that. It was simple as Michael had made it sound; his immune system was incredible, and maybe Gavin was jealous about it.

“Stop being a big baby, Gavin. And hey, are you actually going to be home tonight?” Geoff asked him. “I would have shown you all of this king crap if you were there. What did you and Michael even _do_ last night?” He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“That was his fault,” Michael said, putting his hands up. “He fell asleep after we watched a movie and refused to get off my couch.”

“I was tired,” Gavin defended himself, pouting. Michael turned away as the corners of his lips threatened to rise.

“Well, okay,” Geoff clapped his hands together, “Let's just get to work, kids.”

* * *

 

Since Michael wasn't apart of the video currently being recorded, he got up from his seat and wandered out of there. One of his favorite things about being in the new studio was the fact that the kitchen was right outside of the Achievement Hunter office. The only other people there were Lindsay, Kerry, and Josh. Josh was occupied with cleaning up something while chattering about with Kerry and Lindsay was merely standing aside, enjoying her lunch alone. She smiled over at Michael as he walked by her to get to the refrigerator.

“Come to have your lunch, too?”

Michael nodded. “I decided to eat it now that I have the time instead of when I'm recording and half the time I'm just chewing.” Lindsay laughed and patted his back as he came to stand next to her with sandwich in hand.

“The fans thank you,” she joked. Michael's lips twitched up. Lindsay wiped her mouth once more with her napkin before disposing of it and giving Michael an apologetic look. “I hate to ditch you because you just got here, but I have to get back in there,” she nodded toward the door.

“Asshole,” Michael mumbled between bites. Lindsay stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled as he watched her walk off. But as she entered the Achievement Hunter office, Gavin walked out of it. Michael was absentmindedly looking forward, chewing slowly and didn't catch when Kerry and Josh left the kitchen and Gavin joined him. He didn't notice until Gavin spoke.

“Hi, Michael.”

Michael flinched, followed by his eyes widening. He shook his head as he looked at Gavin with that grin of his. “You guys done already?”

“I am,” Gavin answered. Michael averted his eyes and took another bite out of his sandwich, trying not to dwell on the silence that was enveloping them both. It wasn't awkward, though. Nothing was ever honestly awkward around Gavin. Strange, perhaps, but that was it besides all of the good.

Michael was about ready to start up a silly conversation either way, yet Gavin interrupted him.

“Um, so, do you think I could come over to your place again?”

There wasn't anything unusual about that or anything; Michael was used to having Gavin over a lot, but it was the _way_ Gavin had asked this time that piqued Michael's curiosity.

“You know my answer's always 'yes', but I'm actually supposed to be record a new Rage Quit tonight if I want it out on time this week,” Michael almost hated having to tell Gavin that, but it wasn't a lie. Gavin mouthed an “Oh” and nodded, and Michael quickly added, “Hey, you can come watch me if you want, but...”

“Nah,” Gavin shook his head, smiling lopsidedly. “Another night, then.” He started to turn to head back to the office and Michael sighed.

“Do you mind waiting with me a little later after everyone else goes home, though?” He asked. Gavin glanced at him over his shoulder with raised eyebrows. “There's some shit I need to take care of before I go home and I want to do it when the office is mostly empty.”

“What would _that_ be?” Gavin laughed.

“Shut up. Will you or not?”

Despite continuing to laugh, the Brit nodded and turned off to leave. Michael walked back to the refrigerator and pulled out a Mountain Dew. He set it on the counter and opened it before lifting it up to his lips for a sip. He heard a voice coming from the other side and looked over to find Miles walking into the building, his phone pressed to his ear. In the midst of spacing out, the liquid from the can dribbled down Michael's chin, his neck, and even down his shirt.

“Fuck,” Michael hissed, setting the can back down and attempting to wipe his chin with his hand. He looked around for sight of any napkins or some sort of towel to clean himself with. _Where the fuck did they move the napkins?_ He scanned the area carefully and finally spotted them on the tables up ahead. He huffed. _Great. All the way the fuck over there. Whatever. Don't be a lazy ass and just go get some, because they aren't coming to you._

Michael scoffed at the thought and pretended to focus hard on the stack. _Yeah, why don't you come over here, napkins, instead of me going over to you? I'm getting sticky._ He let out a small laugh, but that was short lived as the sight of a few of them actually rising into the air caused him to gasp quietly. And he just stood there, gaping at them.

“Yeah, that's gonna happen,” Miles said with a laugh to whoever he was on the phone with, snapping Michael's attention back. Miles hadn't noticed the napkins... yet, since his back was to the tables as he leaned against one.

A lump suddenly formed in Michael's throat and he tried swallowing hard to rid of it. He looked back and forth from Miles and the napkins that were still floating in mid air. Even though there was a bit of an alarming sound ringing in his head, Michael decided to figure out if _he_ was the one making them float. No need to be afraid without knowing answers. Maybe it was just a ghost... which somehow seemed more comforting than it being him doing it.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the napkins floating. _Well, alright then. What are you waiting for? Come over here._ A tingle began to form in his head and he brought a hand up to rub his temples as an attempt to make that go away, but he remained concentrated. And as he hoped wouldn't quite happen, the napkins started to float toward him. His expression softened, unsure whether or not to react to this.

“No, no, no, I think I have it covered,” Miles said as he started to turn around. Michael gasped.

_Oh, god, stop!_ He mentally shouted at the napkins and his jaw dropped further open as they obeyed, falling right on ground next to the counter. When Michael looked up to find Miles staring at him bewilderingly, he wondered if the guy had managed to see something, but then he remembered how he must have looked and quickly closed his mouth.

Michael then picked up his can and raised it toward Miles before casually taking a sip. Miles offered him a small smile and began to walk down the hall to the right, out of sight. Michael sighed in relief and put his sandwich and can down. He walked around the counter where the two napkins had landed and bent down to pick them up. 

_Alright, Michael, alright_ , he thought to himself, _You're tired. Gavin kept you up late last night until he finally passed out, so you're... tired. Doesn't exactly explain how that happened, but just go with it._

With a nod, Michael stood up and the first thing his eyes locked with were Ryan's – the man was standing on the other side. Michael jumped back and cursed under his breath.

“What the _hell_ , Ryan?!”

“Are you okay?” Ryan simply asked him, concern washing over his features.

“Yes,” Michael sighed. “What are you doing here? I thought you were sick.”

“Yeah, but I... I started feeling better, so I decided to come in for the remainder of the day.”

“Oh, okay. Glad you're better, then,” Michael looked back to where he left his sandwich and nodded at it, “I'm going to get back to my lunch.”

Ryan smiled at him. “I'll go greet everyone else,” and with that, he walked over to the door. Michael turned away before he could see the side glance Ryan had given him before entering the office.

But Michael did find that his appetite was long gone now.

* * *

 

“I can't believe that was all you had to do,” Gavin laughed as he got into the passenger seat of Michael's car. The sun was already starting to make its way down by the time the two walked out of the building.

Michael closed the door as soon as he was inside and rolled his eyes. “Don't fucking judge me.”

“I'm not! I just don't see why you couldn't do that with everyone else.”

“It's... not important.”

“Fine, fine,” Gavin buckled his seat belt and shifted a little in his seat as Michael turned the vehicle on. “You did seem distracted, though. Is there something on your mind?” He looked at Michael for the answer.

However, Michael hadn't been listening completely and squeezed his brows together when he noticed Gavin's gaze was on him. “Hmm?”

Gavin shook his head. “That's exactly what I mean.”

“What the fuck did you ask?”

“I asked if there was anything on your mind since you seem distracted.”

Distracted. Yes, that could be the word to describe the state Michael had found himself in ever since the little incident at lunch... the little incident he _may_ have tested a bit more afterward. It wasn't anything drastic, but once he was back at his desk, he would try bringing a certain thing or two closer toward him when he was sure nobody was paying any attention to him. He just wanted to find some sort of explanation for it.

Okay, somehow and for some reason, he could move things with his mind. But all of a sudden? Had he accidentally eaten something that had radioactive toxins or some crap? Did one too many Red Bulls finally catch up with him? And lastly, what the hell was up with his head feeling funny every time he tried it? Oh, he also couldn't forget the many times he would find Ryan looking away from him, but Ryan was... well, Ryan, so he didn't want to dwell on that part as much.

“Michael?” Gavin's voice brought him back.

Michael blinked hard and forced a smile on his face. “I'm okay, Gav.” Although Gavin returned the smile,a little more genuine than Michael's, he didn't quite believe Michael. They drove out of the parking lot and onto the street, allowing a comfortable silence to overtake them. Gavin was staring slightly at Michael from his peripheral vision as he tapped his fingers on his own thigh. He couldn't deny that he was disappointed that he wouldn't be spending the night with Michael again when the previous night was one of the best he'd had in a while. It was why he _pretended_ to have fallen asleep...

When the Ramsey house came into view, Gavin frowned.

Michael pulled into the driveway and put his car in 'park' before turning his head to look at Gavin. “I'll see you tomorrow, Gavvers,” he may have not sounded convincing earlier, but he did sound cheerful now.

Gavin grinned at him and looked down at where Michael's right hand was resting, near the drink holder. The Brit inhaled sharply before placing his own hand over it. Michael's eyes quickly shifted down to stare at their hands together, making a warmth inside increase, along with his heartbeat.

“Thanks for the ride home,” Gavin spoke softly.

Michael licked his lips and managed a smirk. “Anything for you, _king_.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes. “That's not funny.”

“I don't know, it kind of is.”

“Hmm,” Gavin sighed. He gave Michael's hand a small squeeze before letting go of it and unbuckling his seat belt. “See you tomorrow, then.” He was going to get on out of the car without looking at Michael again, but he did anyway, and he really wished he hadn't, especially with the expression upon Michael's face – such a soft and sweet daze of a look.

Gavin mentally scolded himself for what he did next, but it was as if he couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Michael's cheek. Heat rose to Michael's face the instant he felt it and he was thankful it was already dark enough for the red tint that was most likely covering his cheeks to not be as noticeable. When Gavin pulled away, they smiled at each other and Gavin got out of the car before Michael could ever think about responding.

_Oh, man,_ Michael grinned to himself as he started pulling his car out of the driveway. And for the rest of the ride to his apartment, his thoughts were shifted to Gavin. He honestly no longer cared about what had happened at work and that it was something he could actually do with his mind. No, he didn't think about that once as he got into his place and settled down on his couch to record. 

He took a large chug of water and a deep breath before pressing 'start' on the recording and grabbing his controller. 

* * *

 

With a loud groan, the controller was dropped onto the carpet and the recording was shut off. Michael ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

“God damn, I'm tired,” he breathed out. Raging over a video game really did take a lot out of him sometimes, especially when the game seriously was frustrating. He checked his phone to find a few text messages – one from Gavin and another from Geoff. Reading them both, he laughed to find the texts were related. Geoff had made some bet with Gavin and was letting Michael know about it in case Gavin tried getting some help and sure enough, Gavin's text was of him asking Michael for a favor. 

Michael typed in a reply to the both of them and set his phone back down next to him. He allowed himself to slump deep into the cushions of his couch. 

He was already so content with simply falling asleep there, but then something moving in the corner of the room caught his attention. With half hooded eyes, he turned to look and jumped up to his feet on his couch as he spotted a roach trying to make its way up the wall. 

“Fuck, where's Lindsay when I need her?” He asked, already searching for something he could throw at it. Okay, he didn't want to throw a pillow... that wouldn't kill it. He could throw his TV remote, but what if his aim was off and he missed it? Not only would he still have a live roach in his living room, but now his remote would be close to it and he would _not_ go over to grab that. 

The roach seemed to give up its climb up the wall and turned around, looking as though it was staring right at Michael.

“No!” Michael shouted at it, holding his hands up as if to shield himself. “You fuck off right now, you little piece of-” He cut himself off as he decided on tossing a pillow, because it was better than nothing at the moment and he was desperate. He grabbed a pillow from behind him and waited until the roach was a little closer before throwing it. 

Just as his  _luck_ would have it, the pillow completely missed and flew right over the bug. The roach continued its venture. 

“No, _stop_!” Michael yelled in fear, although it was more of disgust he had for the little creature, but even so, he held his hand out in its direction and the way his entire hand began to illuminate in a golden glow had him stumbling backward until he fell. He blinked repeatedly, hoping he had just been seeing things. He almost didn't want to lift his left hand to see, but he did, and his eyes widened to find it still glowing. 

He held it right in front of his face, examining each finger and then he looked toward the roach again. It was now attempting to climb the coffee table. Michael swallowed roughly and waved his hand in its direction, unsure of what would happen. The roach appeared to be stunned as some of the light from Michael's hand struck it and the more Michael kept doing it, the more he realized he was slowly frying the bug to its death. 

So, he stopped as soon as he saw the roach was no longer moving, not even a bit, and he stared at his hand again, his breathing picking up. 

“What the hell?” He whispered. Okay, the last thing he needed to do was freak out. Freaking out would not make the situation any better. He closed his eyes momentarily and told himself to relax, over and over. He brought his other hand up and looked at it. Just as his left, it had began to glow as well, and with little hesitance, he cupped the two together and watched with his mouth wide open as a small orb of light formed in the middle. 

He heard his phone vibrate beside him and forced himself to tear his attention away to see who was texting him now. It was Gavin again. Michael looked at his hands and that ball of golden light.  _Go away,_ he begged,  _go away, go away, go away!_ And then he dropped his hands and watched as the light on his hands dissolved into thin air, but the orb fell onto the table before dissolving as well. Although, it left behind a perfectly rounded hole. It had... it had  _burned_ through the table...

Michael waved the little smoke that was lingering around it away as best as he could and grabbed his phone. He didn't even bother reading what Gavin told him as he texted back: There's something I need to tell you.

Because if he didn't tell anyone about this, he feared what it would do to himself. 

He couldn't keep this a secret. Someone needed to know. Someone needed to know that apparently he could move shit with his mind. Someone needed to know that apparently he could also create some sort of  _light_ from his hands that was like fire. Someone needed to just tell him that it was okay... that he was okay... that none of this was weird. 

And he wanted that someone to be Gavin. 

Michael took another deep breath steady himself. “Alright, you are okay. You  _are_ .” He stared at the dead roach lying on his carpet, crisped and curled up, and he shook his head. 

“Oh, fuck me. I'm not okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, wow, I was excited about this for the fact that I have always been sort of fascinated with the idea of being reincarnated. Honestly, I’ve always wanted to write that idea into one of my stories and this one gave me the opportunity without it feeling too out of place. 
> 
> Now, I want to say one thing to answer something that may have not made much sense. The present Michael’s powers. Okay, when past Michael was killed, it was thought that the beast within and the magical abilities would just die out with him and no one else in his family would ever have it passed down. Except, the younger sister he never really met had been given the gene as well; not enough to have powers herself but enough to keep it passing on. 
> 
> So, it was passed on from generation to generation, and the reason present Michael didn’t go through what his past self did (discovering his powers at a young age) is for various reasons. For one, it’s present time when the thought of magic feels like less of a possibility than ever. That’s why he grew to be an adult without ever realizing he had them. Another reason is, his past self discovered his powers with rage, because of the curse. His present self has been angry before, but no power ever came out with it. They came out naturally this time, from him discovering them on his own. 
> 
> Does that mean the curse was broken? Well, maybe one day I’ll write more to this story line, but for now, it’s over. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Oh, and this was also why I was iffy about putting “character death” as a warning, since technically Michael didn’t really die? I mean, he did but he didn’t... eh. It’s confusing. I put the warning anyway so no one would get upset that I didn’t warn them at all and so anyone who doesn’t like reading about any sort of death at all could avoid. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask, since I know this may need more clarifying!


End file.
